Crystal Dreams
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Six years after Sarah's 13 hours in the Labyrinth, she's working on a Masters degree in Folk Lore who would have guessed? But the Master of the Labyrinth is not thruough with her yet. There's drama, adventure, romance and comedy...now easier to read...
1. Chapter 1

Crystal DreamsALabyrinth StoryByPaisley RosePrologue

"Sometimes the way forward, is the way back."

Sarah sat up in her bed, dripping in sweat from the nightmare. Once a month, like clockwork she had it. They started one month to the day that she'd beaten the Labyrinth. It was always the same. She took a bite of the peach, that damn peach that Hoggle had given her. She was then in that Crystal Ballroom, in that spun sugars dress. Looking, searching, and not finding. Where was he, where could he be, he's not here? He's not here! All those others are here, where is Jareth? Suddenly the decadent ladies and the corrupt men surround her. They taunt her, laugh at her, and tear at her like vultures. And it always ends with her screaming out for Jareth.

Sarah placed her head in her hands, "God, is this your revenge? You plan to drive me mad?" she would whimper.

In a dark throne room, in a crystal held in a gloved hand the dream and dreamer were being observed. "Not mad darling, but you will never be free." The crystal was tossed in the air, and shattered like a bubble as the man laughed.

Chapter One

Thornhill University Sarah had been ecstatic when she'd gotten the acceptance letter from Thornhill. It was one of the finest Universities in the east. It's history and literature departments, and they had everything she needed to finish her degree in myths, legend, and folklore. The only thing that bothered her was she didn't even recall applying. But then Sarah had put applications in to so many schools, as she was finishing up her masters, that she had forgotten the names of half of them. Thornhill would have been her first choice. It was close to home, less than a forty-minuet drive. So she didn't have to move away or rent.

Karen looked at the list of books that Sarah was going to need. "Some of these seem a bit pricey, Sarah." Her stepmother warned.

"I know." She sighed. "I've got a line on some at a used book store, and that brought the cost way down. But this one." She pointed to a very expensive book on the list. "I can only get it at Thornhill, at the book store on campus." Sarah was glad she and Karen had made peace over the years. It was making life easier for both of them. She helped set the table for dinner. "My mother sent me some money for some of the books, so I don't have to ask Dad."

Karen frowned. "It's the least she could do." Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I know she's your mother and you love her."

Sarah patted the other woman's arm. "I know Karen, I know. She's Linda."

Robert, Sarah's dad, and her brother Toby came in from a game of ball. Toby was still covered in dust and grime. One look from his mother sent the boy running to the bathroom to wash up. Robert laughed. "You've got that one trained."

Sarah smiled Toby now aged seven was a very normal little boy. He played ball, belonged to the cub scouts, and was a get into everything little kid. He showed no signs of remembering the time in the arms of the Goblin King. She followed him to the wash room and reminded him to scrub under his nails with the nailbrush. He looked up at her with adoring eyes.

During dinner Sarah told her father she was going to make a run over to the bookstore at the university. They were open late that night only, and she wanted to make sure the copy of the book she'd reserved was safely in her keeping. Toby frowned knowing that he'd be stuck with one of his parents giving him his bed time story tonight.

As soon as dinner had ended, Sarah helped clear the dishes and then got into her car and drove off.

The campus was fairly quiet, considering that the year was only days from starting. There were only a few students milling about. She entered the campus bookstore and found a clerk. "Hi, I'm Sarah Williams. I have a few books reserved, and I'd like to pick them up." She watched as the clerk went round the corner to the back area to look for her books. All the while Sarah had the strangest feeling of being watched. She looked round, but could not see anyone in the little store. Yet the feeling could not be shaken.

"I'm sorry Ms. Williams. I don't have any books in the back with your name on them." The clerk said huffily.

Sarah took out her receipt. "I ordered them over a week, and paid for them. I was told they would be in tonight."

The clerk looked at her receipt with disdain. "Let me check our records. I'm sure we don't have an order for you." The woman with the attitude went to her files. "Nothing, nothing,…opps." She got red in the face. "Oh dear. I think I just gave your things to Professor King." She picked up the phone. "Let me see if I can catch him on the cell phone." She dialed and waited. "Oh yes, Professor, it's Miss Stone, at the bookstore. Yes, sir, it seems I gave you some books with your 

order that belong to a student. Yes, sir, she's here now. You what…Oh, yes sir." She handed the phone to Sarah. "He want's to speak to you." The clerk looked very put out.

"Hello." Sarah spoke tentatively into the phone.

"I am so dreadfully sorry about this mix up." A crisp English accented voice said in return. "I am already running late, and I'm on the highway as we speak." She heard traffic sounds. "See here, it's clear you're going to be taking my class. I'll hand the books over to you on the first day, will that be alright?"

"Yes, sir, I suppose so." She sighed, disappointed, she'd wanted to look over some of the material before hand.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, young lady. I should have paid more attention when the bundle was handed over to me. I promise to take good care of your books, miss… miss.."

"Williams sir, I'm Sarah Williams."

"I look forward to meeting you in Class, Miss Williams. Goodbye."

Sarah looked at the phone, and handed it back to the clerk. "Thank you."

The clerk sniffed and took the phone back. "Oh Miss Williams." She said in a haughty voice. "A word of warning. Don't go getting any silly schoolgirl crush on the Professor. He's spoken for."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sarah rolled her eyes as she departed the store. The idea, her having a crush…why the last crush she had was on…Sarah paused in the parking lot. The last real crush she had was on a man that was worlds away from her. A Goblin King.

With only days to prepare for the up coming classes, Sarah gave her class schedule over to her employer at the little used bookstore she worked in. Mr. Emrys was always happy to accommodate her over the past five years. She'd gone to work for him when she was a senior in high school. She loved the smell of the bookstore. He'd offered to see to purchasing as many of her books over the last few years, as he could. He was thrilled that she thought of the store as a private library. Finding her there even after hours doing a bit of research.

Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes' was a great place to work. Mr. Emrys had one rule, she had to be dressed like a lady. That meant giving up wearing her favorite jeans. Sarah had not gone the route that some of her friends going to collage had gone. She had opted for going to a local collage living at home and doing accelerated courses. So now, at twenty-one going on twenty-two, she had earned just about earned her masters. Some of her school friends had teased her about being a bookworm. And other's teased about not wanting to date.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She was not hard to look at, she knew that much. She had a face that was easy on the eyes, and now with the teen years past she'd turned to comely young woman. Eyes the color of emeralds surrounded by golden bands inner and outer. A full, generous 

mouth, good cheek bones, and full dark hair. She wore it shorter now than she had when she was a teen, but it still reached to her shoulders. Thanks to her mother's stage work, she had a sense of style. Thanks to Karen she knew how to make it work for her. She'd learned to sew and to make do. Karen had taught her how to stretch the few dollars she had to her name. She had built a decent wardrobe, thanks to learning how to buy at thrift stores and vintage shops.

She felt as nervous as she had the first day she went to collage. This was different, in a short time she'd be finishing her education. She felt butterflies, and wanted to cry. Shaking herself she looked back in the vanity mirror. The outfit she'd chosen for the first day was meant to make an impression, a good impression. The cream colored blouse over the tweed skirt looked most appropriate to her age. She wore little jewelry, and little makeup. Her shoes were a pair she was fond of and easy to walk in. She came down the stairs and heard Toby arguing with Karen about school clothes, something's never changed. Sarah smiled.

Her father poured her a cup of coffee as he poured one for himself. "Well you look nice." He said, not really paying attention to her attire.

"Thanks Dad." She sipped the coffee. "Want some toast or something?"

"No." he turned back to his paper.

Sarah looked up as Karen entered the kitchen with Toby. "Sarah, dear, could you drop his nibs here off? I have to run the opposite direction this morning."

The young woman smiled. "No, it's fine. His school is on the way to mine." She looked at him, "Get your things squirt."

Toby fussed in the car on the way to school. "Why don't we ditch?"

"Because that's a dumb thing to do." Sarah said.

Toby looked at her, "I just have a bad feeling."

"Nerves on the first day back," she assured him. "We'll both be fine."

Toby pulled something out of he pocket. "Take this." He said in a voice older than his seven years. "That'll protect you."

Sarah had pulled in front of his school and held out her hand. He placed a few long feathers in it. "What's this?"

"Owl feathers!" Toby said as he opened the car door then leaned back in. "You said the Celts used them to protect maidens!"

Sarah smiled, it was the kind of smile that banished clouds, and was given to very few. "So I did, thanks Toby." She watched as the little boy with the white blond hair bounced off toward the 

front door of his school She looked at the feathers, "That's so cute." She tucked one of the feathers into her hair and the rest down into her blouse pocket.

Thornhill had a parking lot for students, and though it was early in the day, it was already quite filled. Sarah found a space at the far end and grabbed up the case that carried books and supplies. She began the long trek through the lot. Halfway though she was nearly knocked down by a speeding car full of much younger students. One of who called her something unfaltering. She jumped out of the way, only to have the heel on one of her shoes break off. So, broken heeled she continued to walk though the lot. A security guard in his cart took pity on her.

"Hey Lady!" he called out, "Where are you going?"

Sarah pointed to a building on the far end of the campus. "Somerset Hall, I'm suppose to be in a class with Professor King," she looked at her watch. "And if my watch is right, it's starting now."

The guard laughed, "King hates to have students arrive late. Hop on, I'll get you over there. Hang on!" Moments later her rescuer dropped her off at the door of the building. "Down the first hall, and to the right. You can't miss it."

Sarah limped into the hall, and moved down its length. She could hear a voice at its end.

"I am Professor Garret King. I answer to Sir, or Professor. I am not your friend, your confidant or your counselor! I expect promptness…." He looked up as Sarah entered the door. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir." She held up her broken shoe. "Accident in the parking lot."

The man was in his late thirties, early forties. Tall, lean but not frail, his was a muscular body that was disciplined and fit. He glowed with health, and was well dressed. His garments were cut to fit, and were expensive. His face was long, and delicate, with high cheekbones. Through smoky glasses he peered at her with stormy eyes. His mouth curved into a slight smile. "And you are?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm Sarah Williams." She stood with one foot in just a bare stocking, the other still wearing a shoe.

"Take a seat in front Williams." He ordered and returned to his dissertation. "I expect all assignments to be handed in on time. I don't accept excuses of 'my dog ate it' nor do want to hear. ' I didn't have the time.' This is an honors course. You are all supposed to be adults. I expect you to act as such. Take a good look around you now, not all the faces you see here will be here when we are done. Some of you will complete this course, some will not." He removed his jacket. "This first day, I just want to get to know you."

Sarah listened as students, younger than she was, introduced themselves. There were twenty students in the classroom, and her name was at the end of his list. He looked at her, "Well, Miss 

Williams, tell us about yourself." He leaned back in his hair and hooked his hands behind his head.

Sarah stood, "I'm Sarah Williams, I work at a little used book store. My mother is Linda Williams, the actress. I have always had a deep and abiding love for stories, and folklore. That's why I started taking these classes. I hope to finish my papers on one lore I'm partial to."

The man in the front of the class felt the twitch of his lips. "Can you tell us why you are wearing feathers in your hair?"

A hand went up, to the owl feather that she'd forgotten was in her hair. "Oh, my younger brother gave them to me for protection. It's an old Celtic tradition. Owl feathers to protect a maiden's virtue."

The man looked mildly amused. "That is a very old tradition."

Sarah took her seat again. When the class finished she was gathering her belongs when the professor moved toward her. "Miss Williams, your books." He placed them on her desk.

Sarah suddenly shook, something about him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. "Thank you sir." She whispered.

King leaned on her desk. "The owl feathers was a very interesting touch, Miss Williams. I've a feeling that you are full of surprises."

Sarah swallowed hard, did he have to stare so intently.

"Do you have any other classes today?" When she shook her head, the man smiled. "Then allow me to call the security guards and have you ferried over to your car."

His eyes moved down her frame. "I don't relish the idea of you trying to walk to your car."

"Thank you." She sat down again, feeling the air being sucked from her lungs.

Moments later a guard came into the lecture hall and escorted her to her car.

Sarah drove home, and got a replacement pair of shoes, then drove to the bookstore. "Mr. Emrys! I'm here." She called out, to be heard over the classical music that Emrys insisted be played in his establishment.

Mr. Emrys popped his head out of his little office. "Sarah! My dear, how was your fist day of school… and why are you wearing feathers?" Emrys big blue eyes were wide and dancing. His slivery hair was a riot of almost curls, and he had elegance about him.

Sarah leaned on the check out desk, "Well, let's see, broke a shoe, was late for class, feel like an old fool… Oh and the feather's were Toby's idea."

Emrys snickered. "Tea, my child?" Sarah nodded. Emrys poured her a cup. "But how do you like the class?"

"I think it's going to be very informative. The professor is a real strict sort, some are going to think him tyrannical. But he laid it all on the line, first thing. It's funny, but he seemed familiar." She sipped her tea. "Oh this is heaven."

Emrys nodded, "Nothing like a good cup of tea to sooth the day." He pointed to a stack of invoices. "My child would you be a darling and put that in the computer? I hate that evil machine, and it knows it."

Sarah sat down at the desk and took over for the little man with the wide knowing eyes. When the invoicing was done, she started on returning inventory to shelves. While on the sliding ladder, Emrys asked her to watch things for about an hour while he made a postal run. Sarah continued to place tomes on the shelves, keeping an ear open for the bell on the door announcing someone's' entry to the shop.

She was near the top of the ladder when the doorbell rang out clear and clean. She war reaching to put a volume of Peeps Diary away, looked down and lost her footing. Strong arms captured her as she descended. She looked up and gasped. "Professor King!"

King gave her a quizzical smile, "Why Miss Williams, how nice to see you again." He didn't make a move to set her on her feet but held her in his arms and smiled at her.

She looked up at him, feeling like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Thank you for catching me." The meeting of eyes, seemed to last an overly long time. She cleared her throat, "I think you can set me on my feet now."

"Perhaps," he said in a teasing voice. "But then again, your feet seem to be working against you today."

She smiled at the mild tease. "Yes, they do seem to be against me." He set her down and she smoothed her skirt. "How may we help you today, sir?"

Casually he placed his hands in his pockets. "I've heard that this establishment has some very fine used books. I'm looking for a no longer published volume of myths."

Sarah led the way to the computer. "May I have the name of the book, I'll be able to tell you if we have a copy."

"Power of Myth by Joseph Campbell." He looked over her shoulder as she worked the keyboard.

"Yes, we have a copy. You're in luck!" she stood up and went back to the ladder. "Give me a moment." She placed a foot on the ladder and a hand on her arm halted her.

"You think that safe?"

"As long as I don't get distracted." She replied.

Stormy eyes pierced though her. "Why Miss Williams, do you find me distracting?"

Sarah blushed. "Oh definitely."

The hand on her arm eased, "Be careful, Miss Williams." He cautioned.

Sarah found the book she was looking for. "Here we are," she reached for the book and paused. "Excuse me Professor, would you mind shifting this ladder a tad to the right for me?" Slowly the ladder was moved. "Thank you, sir."

"Any thing for a lady." He commented, his eyes never leaving her. One moment he looked at the curve of her calf, and he smiled. He looked back up just before she became aware of his lustful gaze. "Here, allow me to give you a hand." He reached out and took hold of her elbow.

"Thank you, sir." Once she reached the landing, she handed the book over to the man. "Is this the volume?"

He leafed though the pages. "Yes. It's precisely what I was looking for. He has a retelling of the Hades story that has some interesting aspects to it."

Sarah looked at the book in his hands, but didn't really see the book. All she saw was how long and elegant the fingers on his hands were. Suddenly, but the heat she was feeling she could tell she was once more blushing. "Will that be all today, Professor?"

King handed the book back to her. "Yes, thank you Miss Williams." He followed her to the check out. "We'll be covering Hades and his abduction of Persephone, next week." He informed her as he was paying for the book.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up." She smiled sweetly. "Care to say how you intend to treat the story?"

"No, I'd rather surprise the whole class." He smiled back at her.

Mr. Emrys entered the shop, raised a brow. "Professor King, to what do I owe the pleasure of your being here?"

King raised the book he'd just purchased.

"mmm yes. Sarah, you'd best be on the road if you are to pick young Master Toby up at school." Emrys said like a doting uncle.

"Thank you, Mr. Emrys." She looked at the other man, "Enjoy your book Professor." She grabbed up her purse and walked out of the shop with both men watching her as she walked.

"Lovely." Emrys sighed.

"Taken." The glamour faded and Jareth appeared as he truly was. "Remember that old man. She is spoken for."

"Pity." The glamour faded and Emrys also appeared as he truly was. "She's really too good for you."

"Too good or too bad," Jareth smirked. "She's mine."

Sarah sat at her desk working on the reading list that had been given for one of her courses. Toby entered her room, and sat on her bed looking as if he'd lost his best friend. "What's wrong, squirt?"

He looked up at his sister, "Dad says no TV till my homework is done. But I can't do it alone….Sarah, can you help me?"

Sarah smiled at the towheaded boy, "Sure, go get your book and we'll work together."

From the yard, in a tree that had been there as long as the house, a lone owl watched the pair. The girl pulled a chair to her desk and went over the work with the boy. She would force him to do the work, not doing it for him. The owl watched eyes on the girl, eyes on the boy, almost proudly.

Karen came in and found the boy with Sarah. "I've been calling you, didn't you hear?"

Both heads turned her way, "No," Sarah said. "Ok, Toby. Go get ready for bed."

When the boy ran out Karen said softly, "How did he do?"

Sarah stretched, "Oh he's fine, he just wants someone else to do the hard work. But he'll get in the swing of things in a week or two. You know how it is, summer is over and he still wants to play."

Her stepmother sighed, "How was your first day?"

"Oh great, I broke a shoe, was late to class, and oh fell into my professors arms when he stopped in the bookstore to make a purchase." Sarah said sarcastically.

Karen giggled. "That must have made an impression."

Nodding Sarah stood up, "Gads I do miss Merlin." She looked at her stepmother. "I'm going to take a walk, clear my head before I try to go to sleep." She grabbed a sweater off the end of her bed.

"Don't be too late." Karen called after her as she went down the stairs.

Sarah stepped out the front door, slipped into the sweater and began to walk. How often she'd walked Merlin down this street over the years. Now the faithful old hound was gone. He'd lived a long time, and now she missed him. She found herself walking toward the park, somewhere she'd spent hours with Merlin. She knew it would be almost empty now, most of the sleepy little town was already safely tucked in. Her feet crossed the footbridge she's crossed numerous times when re-enacting a scene from one of her books or a play her mother had sent to her. The waters beneath the bridge were quiet and tranquil. Into the glen of the park she wandered. Looking at the knolls, and the pathway. She found herself drawn to a concrete bench, with ornate designs of a swan for the pedestal of the bench. Sarah wondered how many times she'd come here, to this very spot. The bridge, the stream, the knolls, all called to her sweetly. She looked at the obelisk that rose out of the path. She rose to her feet, no longer in the modern dress, but in her mind she was wearing a long flowing gown of old. "Give me the child." She said, in a voice that was full of passion, not the pitiful request she'd made six years ago. Today there was a strength that had not been present six years ago. She began to move toward the obelisk and keep her eyes focused on it's pointed top. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." A sudden wind rose up, and whipped at Sarah's skirt. She held her head high, and took a deep breath. "You have no power over me!" She swallowed hard, "Do you hear me, Jareth! Where ever you are? You have no power over me! Now stop sending me those dreams!"

Silently the owl watched the girl from a hidden place in the trees of the park. He watched as she declared her independence, and knew it was bravado.

Sarah faltered, took a step back pulling the sweater closer. "Please, Jareth. Let me get on with life already." She turned and walked back out of the park the way she'd come.

No sooner was she gone from the glen, a tall lean figure in a dark cloak appeared before the obelisk. He leaned on it with ease, "Oh Sarah, don't you know with out me, you have no life." He sighed. "So, request denied." He looked up at the full moon. "Besides, my love, tonight is our night. So go home, Sarah. Get out of your mundane garments, crawl into your lonely bed, and dream… I await you, my darling girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dream a little dream of me

There was now a definite chill in the air as Sarah arrived back home. She took care to lock the front door, testing it not twice but three times. Something was picking at her tonight, and she was taking extra precautions. She went to the kitchen, poured some milk into a saucepan added some vanilla and cinnamon. Sarah went to the back door, checked the lock and tested the door. Then the window was tested. Both were locked solidly. She returned to the stove and stirred her milk.

Sarah carried the mug of milk up to her room, having cleaned up the kitchen. She placed it on her nightstand as she changed from her street clothes to her nightgown. Sitting in front of her vanity she mused over the changes six years had bung. Gone were the cotton PJ's, and the silly slippers. Now she wore Irish Linen and lace, or silk gowns that had a defiantly romantic style to them. Her mother's influence once again. Where as she use to rush to get into the bed, now she took time to smooth on cream to her hands and elbows. She ran the natural bristle brush through her hair. Sometimes she missed the long, down to the middle of her back tresses. Tonight she looked in the mirror, and liked what she saw.

Removing the robe, she sipped the warm liquid in the mug. Switching off the lamp she moved toward the window, sitting lightly on the sill and gazing into the cooling night. There were no clouds to hide the fullness of the moon tonight. It's pale light bathed her in it's beams. She drew a long breath, and finished the cup of warm milk. One last look at the night sky, and she withdrew from the window. Quietly she placed the mug on the nightstand, and slipped between the sheets. Soon enough she was drifting into sleep.

She didn't see or hear the owl as it entered the open window, silently transforming into a man. He stood at the foot of her bed, and for a moment watched her slide deeper into sleep. He knelt then beside the bed, passed his hand over the sleeping girl to deepen her rest. A smile played on his lips as he watched her. "Come to me Sarah, come to me in your dream." He leaned down and kissed her brow. "This time will be different, sweetheart."

Sarah heard music, and laughter. She looked down and knew what she was going to see. It was the dress that haunted her. The sugar plum fairy dress that she'd been wearing when she was in the Crystal Ballroom. Her eyes took in her reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. This time it was different, she was no longer fifteen. In the dream she was always fifteen, eternally fifteen. The long tresses were gone, and her hair was piled up and dressed with decorative pins. Her hair being pulled up made her neck look even longer and more slender. She looked at her reflection, and then pulled back from the mirror.

She turned to the sound of the music, and sighed. "If I must, I must." She said in resolution. Smoothing the long skirt she began to walk slowly toward the heavy carved doors. The footmen bowed at her approach and opened the doors for her to enter. In six years the room had not changed. It was still beautiful, and horrid at the same time. And the dancers were still taunting her, still carrying on their meaningless acts of debauchery. Still the women with the fans made cruel and crude comments as she passed them by. Sarah looked round, knowing she was alone. She looked for him as she passed the men making snickering remarks. She looked for him as she 

watched the dancers whirl past her. But he was not there. He never was. This was his way of punishing her. She wandered down the different tears of the ballroom. This time she ignored the remarks, and the hard glances made her way. When she reached the bottom of the long decent, she looked at the assembled dancers and sighed. The music changed, it was not the same song. A gloved hand came to her waist on the left side. Long fingers slid over the material of her gown. Sarah's head came up, and she felt the breath catch in her throat.

"You've come back?" she asked softly.

"I was never really gone." Came the answer, as a right hand took her right hand and raised it to lips bent over them.

"I could not find you." She said sadly.

"I was always here." He assured her, as he turned her to face him. He was dressed in the long midnight frock coat, as he had been that night six years ago.

"Jareth." She said, gloved fingers to her lips hushed her.

"No words, not tonight Sarah." He moved closer. "Dance with me."

"It's not the same song." She looked at him sadly.

"Songs change." Was all he said as he led her in a slow waltz.

Sarah looked about the room, the others were drifting away. No longer were they crowding in on the pair. Now they were almost alone in the Crystal Ballroom. She looked up at him. Not sure she liked the intense way he was watching her.

"You're different too Sarah. When you entered the Labyrinth six years ago, you were a child. When you left it, you were just on the verge of burgeoning woman hood." His eyes drank her in, "You are a child no more. You are now in the flower of womanhood." His arms drew her closer, and their bodies touched lightly as he continued his dance. "Soon you will be ready to give me what I need. Soon, my Sarah, you will come back to me."

"No." Sarah held her head high. "I will never come back to you, Jareth. I beat you, I beat your Labyrinth. There is nothing you can do to make me come back to you."

The smirk returned and the gleam in his eyes. "Are you so very sure of that my dear?"

Her steps faltered. "Y..Yes." she stammered.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He mummered as he released her hands taking a step back. "There is still so much you don't know, my love." He vanished. And the room shattered.

Sarah sat up, trying to calm her heart, slow her breathing. But fear took hold of her, and she rose from her bed swiftly. She didn't bother with the robe, the darkness told her it was still night, or rather very early morning. She quietly crept down the hall and opened the door to the room her little brother slept in. On the floor, next to bed lay a rag tag well-loved bear. She knelt, picked it up and kissed it before placing it beside the sleeping child. "Toby." She whispered, smoothing his hair. Rising she went to the window, and looked out. Seeing nothing she went back to her room. Over the house, rising to the moon was the lone owl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A point of view

Sarah had shaken off the effects of the dream. She had to do that every month and it had become part of her makeup. The rest of the week had gone well. Now her second week of classes was starting. She was surprised when Toby had handed her Owl feathers yet again on the second Monday of the new school year. He'd been insistent, and not wanting to distress him she placed them in her pocket. Having spent a good deal of her Sunday reading from the text for Professor King's class, she thought that she was prepared.

The lecture hall was still empty when she arrived on Monday morning. She took a seat in the chair she'd sat in on that first day. Placing her book on the desk she opened to the chapter that covered Hades and his obsession with Persephone. She was reading the text yet again when Professor King entered the hall. He nodded toward her and went to his desk and removed his jacket. He then walked toward her and when he reached the desk turned the book and looked at the chapter.

"Preparing I see." He said shortly.

"Trying to." She countered. "But now I'm worried that I should have spent some time reading what Campbell has to say on the subject."

King smiled, "I'll wager that you, Miss Williams will be the most prepared in this class. The rest of these students don't strike me as being really interested in myths."

"I'm a little older than some of them." Sarah said quietly, "Perhaps that gives me perspective."

"Ah, life experiences." King mused, then leaning closer he whispered. "What experiences do you have that could prepare you for this class I wonder." Seeing some of the other students enter he pushed off and wandered back to his desk. He looked at his watch and when the hour struck, he began.

"Alright. The first myth we are going to cover is Hades and his all consuming need for Persephone…." He began his lecture.

Sarah took notes, for the first half-hour. Then shook her head and placed her pen down, and glared at the man speaking.

"Yes, Miss Williams?" he sighed.

"I think you're wrong." She said firmly.

The rest of the class gasped audibly, and stared at her, then at the professor.

"Really?" he challenged her. "Where am I wrong?" He leaned on his desk.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Persephone is not blameless in this tale. Nor is she some kind of perfect maiden! She's alone! Just as Hades is. She knows the rules, she's a Goddess for the love of… there is no way she could be tricked."

King took a step closer, "Miss Williams this is not a love story! This is a tale of power, of abduction and of lust. Pure and simple."

"Rubbish!" she countered hotly. "It's the story of a man and a woman who need each other!"

Point by point the pair dueled. Each time he came up with a point she would counter. The class took notes furiously and suddenly the bell rang. King pulled back from a heated comment. "Chapters six and seven for next class." He ordered as the students began to move to the door. Then he looked at Sarah, "Good arguments, Williams." His voice had turned to silk.

Sarah was still expecting him to goad her into another argument. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, "I look forward to our next …discussion."

Sarah took a deep breath, calming her heart. "As do I, sir." She packed her books and gave him a curt bow. "Good day, Professor."

When she had exited, Jareth let the glamour down for a moment. "So it's a love story is it? Well, well, well… If you say so, my Lady." He laughed and the glamour returned before he could be caught.

Sarah was still fuming as she entered the bookstore on the side street off the park. She saw that Mr. Emrys was with a customer, and went to the back room to stash her belongings. She then went to the little office and checked on what invoicing he needed done. Half an hour later, when the stack was down to nothing, she took a break. She went to the little kitchenette and set up the tea things. Mr. Emrys always had tea at the same time each day. Working for him, Sarah had gotten into the habit and now was dying for a cup. She warmed the pot as he'd taught her, and then filled the tea bob with loose tea. Placing a cozy over the pot, she set it and the cups on a tray and carried them out to the little table that Mr. Emrys was already sitting at. He smiled up at her as she brought the service forward.

"Ah Sarah, is it tea time?" He clapped his hands together like a small child.

Sarah relaxed for a moment. "Yes, sir." She poured his cup, then hers, and took a seat.

Emrys sipped his tea, "Now that is what I call civilized."

Sarah sipped her tea, avoiding his glance.

"Oh my you are in a bad humor." The man observed. "What has caused you such distress?"

Setting the cup down she frowned. "I over reacted to something in class today." She took a deep breath and leaned forward. "We were discussing Hades and Persephone… and I went off on Professor King."

Emrys' eyes danced, "Oh, I'd have loved to have seen that my dear!" he snickered merrily. "He's not been here very long, but I'm told no one counters him. How did he respond?"

Sarah sighed, "He argued right back. Point by point, toe to toe, we were nearly shouting at each other by the end of class…. He says he's looking forward to our next discussion."

"Did he?" Emrys raised a cookie to his lips. "Well."

Sarah bit her lower lip. "He now probably thinks I'm some love sick school girl who does not know the difference between love and obsession." At Emrys' raised brown she stood up and sighed. "I said it's a love story."

"There are those who view it as such." Emrys acknowledged. "Sit down and finish your tea."

Sarah shook her head, "I think I need a walk in the park, if you don't mind." She looked at the empty shop. "I'll be back in fifteen minuets."

"Fine."

Sarah strolled into the park, finding herself drawn to the footbridge. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." She said quietly as she passed over the bridge. For a moment she looked at the obelisk then rested against it. "Oh yeah, my kingdom is as great. I'm arguing about a megalomaniac who abducts the woman he wants, and I'm defending him! What the hell am I thinking of?"

When Sarah had finished her walk, she returned to the shop. There were a few people milling about and asking questions. But it was the tall man having a happy little chat with Emrys that caught her attention. Sarah looked at the pair of them and wondered what they could find to talk about, as they were different as night and day. She approached quietly. "I'm back Mr. Emrys. I could return the unwanted books to their places now." She looked at the man with light hair and smoky glasses covering his eyes. "Professor King." She greeted him quietly.

"Williams." He greeted her back, still leaning on the check out.

Sarah picked up the basket of unwanted books and walked to the back of the room. Sorting them she tried not to look at that pair in the front. There was something about that man that disturbed her. He made the hairs on her neck stand straight up. She paused and brought one book up to her face. She smelled the rich leather, and the sweet vellum. She'd have been hard pressed to explain to anyone that one of her guilty pleasures was the unique aroma of old books. She closed her eyes and let herself take the scent in yet again.

"What do you see?" a voice asked at her ear.

Eyes closed, she whispered back. "Knowledge." Then she opened her eyes slowly. Standing beside her was the foreign man in the well-cut clothes, smiling.

"You are such a strange woman, Williams." He almost crooned.

Sarah turned to him, "How so?" the look, and the voice was nearly coquettish, but she could not stop herself.

King replied. "I've known few women who get off on the aroma of old books, Williams. Nor have I known any who argued in favor of Hades."

Sarah blushed, "Oh." She turned back to her task. "Such a pity." She said doing her best Jareth impersonation.

King snickered. "Is it?" He took one of the books from the basket and pretended to read the binding. He handed the book back to her. "Until we meet again, Miss Williams."

Sarah watched as he departed the store, then wondered what had come over her that she'd flirted with him that way.

Two days later, she was again the first to enter the class. This time she had notes spread out and was making red marks on her pages. King entered, and went straight to his desk, to remove his jacket. Silently Sarah wondered where in London his clothes were made. She knew the cut of English garments thanks to her mother's boy friend Jeremy.

Her mind had wandered off to England and when she looked up, it was into Kings gaze.

"Williams, did you hear me?" he asked softly.

"What?" her voice was in that soft dream state.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"England." She smiled. "A park just out side Somerset Ridge."

King nodded, "I know the one of which you speak."

Sarah closed her eyes, to escape for one more moment. "The last time I was there, it was spring. And the cherry trees were in full bloom." She sighed. "What a lovely memory."

King cleared his throat. "Confound it woman, now I'm homesick."

"Sorry, sir." She felt her eyes flutter, "Was there something you wanted?'

"Damned if I remember." He looked at the students coming in. "Oh hell, nearly time." He looked at his watch. "Ready to duel?" he asked her.

Sarah patted her notes. "Anytime you are, sir."

King turned and walked toward the front of the class. "Right. Let's get started."

He began his lecture and watched as Sarah took fresh notes and made markings on the ones she had in front of her. Student after student asked for clarifications, and King answered them all. Finally he looked her way, "Any comments Williams?"

"Just one sir. Horse pucky."

King sat on the edge of his desk casually and laughed. "Really?"

Sarah stood up. "If one follows that train of thought, one comes to the conclusion that the world is hopeless. Your arguments have no logic! No rule. Everything even the old myths and the Gods had rules."

"And you are still arguing that it's a love story." He countered. "How like a woman."

"Granted, I am a hopeful romantic…"

"Hopeful?" he taunted. "Woman you are over reading into the situation."

"Oh you're a cynic!" she tossed back at him.

He stepped away from the desk, advancing on her in almost a menacing fashion. "Cynic am I? Yes, I suppose I am. But better to be a cynic armed with truth and facts than to be a dreamy eyed gullible female." Sarah and Professor King both heard the gasps at the same time. She took her seat, as the bell dismissing the class rang. " Chapters nine and ten for Monday." He called out as bodies raced for the exit. He looked at the woman and took a long cleansing breath. "Damn it Williams! How the duce do you do that to me every time?" He asked her as he completed his advance to her position.

She looked up. "I promised myself this morning I was not going to let you goad me into a face off. Yet, you push one button and I'm ready to rip your throat out."

King smiled, "I'm enjoying this class too." He admitted. "You've a sharp mind, young lady. Hopeful romantic…I'll remember that."

Sarah rose to her feet, gathered her papers and books and placed them in her case. "I'm sure you will."

He moved to stand at her side. "Just be aware. I'm more dangerous then you think. I only look civilized."

Sarah let her eyes drift up to his, "A man should be more dangerous then he looks. It makes for a very interesting…"

Fingers moved to her lips. "One more word, Williams, and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Sarah pulled back and for some reason curtsied to him, turned and left she lectures hall.

King watched her exit. "Too bad there's no full moon tonight my love." He said in a low and dangerous voice. "I would love to invade your dreams and give you a taste of your own medicine." He walked back to the desk.

Sarah listened to her folks chatter at the dinner table. Toby looked sullen, having gotten a poor grade on a math test. After dinner Sarah offered to help him with his homework, and led him off to the study. By nine he was worn out and went off to his bed. Karen and her father also went up. Sarah told Karen she was going for a walk. It was at night that she missed her companion, Merlin the sheepdog. She reminisced over the long walks taken at night with her childhood companion. Now it was different, she was no longer a child, and the dog had long since gone to his rewards.

Yet again she was drawn to the park, over that same footbridge to the glen and knolls. This time she didn't recite the words as she crossed the bridge. This time she just walked quietly. Standing still for a moment, she smiled and closed her eyes. The park was quiet expect for the wind in the trees. The leaves were now turning brilliant colors, and rustled in the breeze making a strange song. Sarah listened to the rhythm for a moment, then gave in. She stretched out her arms and began to move. She'd have been happy to continue when something on the air changed. A foreign scent filled the space, and a sound drew her attention. Eyes flew open and went toward the source of the sound.

Leaning on the obelisk, clapping gloved hands together stood the Goblin King. His face was mildly amused. "Well, well," he drawled, "Look at you."

Sarah closed her eyes tight, then opened them, but he still stood there. "No." she whispered. "No."

"Not happy to see me? Sarah, I'm so disappointed." He teased.

Sarah looked at him. "What do you want, Jareth?"

He smiled as she spoke his name. "What does anyone want Sarah?" He pushed off the obelisk, and began to stroll toward her. "What do you want, Sarah?" He stopped within feet of her.

Sarah made a quick inventory of her last few thoughts. "I didn't call you."

"No, Sarah, you didn't call me."

"Then…"

He laughed, "Sarah, you are not the only person on this miserable planet to wish a child away."

Her heart sank for a moment. "You're here to steal away another child."

Beautiful mismatched eyes darkened. "I don't steal." He maintained. "I never take what is not freely offered!" A gleam came to his eyes. "There are, after all, rules my dear Sarah."

Sarah blanched at having her own words tossed back at her. "I stand corrected." She turned to where he had been standing and he was gone. She felt a sense of loss. Then a breath at her ear nearly felled her.

"Sarah." He had said.

"Why do you have to do that!"

Gloved hands enfolded her; "Did I give you a fright, my dear? Was it me speaking or the thought of me not being there?" Slowly he pulled her against his chest.

Sarah didn't resist, "Both."

Jareth bestowed a kiss to her head, "If I had more time, I'd explore that new honesty you are working so hard at." He turned her to face him, and raise a brow, "But I must away to the Labyrinth. You know how that is, don't you, my dear?" He looked as if for a moment he was going to laugh, then the smile faded. He knotted fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. "Just time for one kiss I'm afraid, sweet heart." He lowered his lips to hers. Taking possession of them as if he'd always had the right. When she tried to pull away, he held her tight and deepened the kiss to one that was punishing. Then released her so quickly she nearly fell. "Ah sweet Sarah, I look forward to our next meeting. Give my regards to …Toby." And he vanished.

Sarah cried out and stomped her foot. "Damn!" She raced home, locking the door as she entered the house as if the devil himself were on her trail. Climbing the stair, she entered the room her brother was already asleep in. She knelt at his side, cursing herself again forever having brought Jareth into their lives. Half an hour later, when she was assured he was safe she went to her own room.

Jareth, in owl form, sat in the branch of the tree. Musing over his lie to her, there was no child to pick up. He watched as she prepared for bed, and watched for a bit while she slept. Until the call of the sky became too much for him, and he took to wing.

On Friday Sarah went into the bookshop early. She had no classes on Fridays and could spend the entire day at the bookstore. Mr. Emrys let her copy pages from different volumes from time to time for the paper she was working on. This morning as there was little happening he'd given her permission to work on her article. By noon she was nearly finished with her edits. Mr. Emrys smiled as he picked up the parcels to be mailed off.

Sarah heard the bell and left her research, "Good day, welcome to …" her words froze in her throat.

"Good day to you too, Williams." King held out a list to her. "I was wondering if any of these are available."

Sarah read over the list, "You want all of them?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms.

Sarah went back to the computer closed down her article and brought up the inventory. One by one she keyed them in and marked down on the list which ones were in stock, all but one. She took the list and went to the mythology and lore section of the shelves. Pulling the ladder back to where she knew she was going to need it. She moved up the ladder and began to pull the books requested. She looked down at the man, "Would you mind?" She handed them to him one after another.

"I'm very surprised that you have most of these." He said as he took the books.

"Mr. Emrys prides himself on having a good stock." She said softly, reaching for a book that didn't want to budge. "Blast." She leaned farther then extended and again fell into arms that had been waiting. The shock of having been caught this second time drew a gasp from her.

King held her for a moment longer than was really necessary. "We seem to be forming a pattern." He still didn't relinquish his hold.

Sarah looked up and felt the color flood her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered.

King lowered her feet but didn't let go. "That's twice I've saved your life, one more time an it belongs to me." He teased.

Sarah felt even more color flood her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Professor. That last book is stubborn." She pointed to the last book on the shelf.

King pulled the ladder over and went up it himself and pulled the book free with ease. "The advantages of being male, Williams. Some things know better than to fight you off." He said as he came down.

Sarah picked up the rest of his books. "The one that's not here, is on order and should come in next week. Would you like me to have it set aside for you, sir?"

King watched her move, feeling stirrings he was finding hard to disguise. "Yes, thank you."

Sarah rang up his order and processed his bill. She packed the books in a bag and handed the receipt to him. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Williams, have you ever thought of being a student aide?" he looked at her in earnest.

"No sir, I have very little time. I take class, I work here, and I'm working on an article to be published." She answered honestly. "Most of the professors want someone who can devote a lot more time than I have."

"I see." He nodded. "What about discussion groups, or group studies?"

Sarah sighed, "Professor King, you've seen me in class. Do you really think I'd fit in a study group?"

"In the right kind of group, I think you'd be an asset." He returned. "You're no ones yes man." He wrote down a time and address. "I have people in on Friday evenings on occasion. We have dinner and discuss a multitude of subjects. I'd like for you to join us. I'm having one of these evenings tonight."

Sarah looked at the address. "That's very kind of you, but why?"

King leaned on the desk, "You have a good mind, and I like arguing with you."

He picked up his books, "Drinks are served at Seven thirty, be on time, you know I hate to be kept waiting."

"Professor!" She took hold of his arm before he was out the door. He paused, turned and looked down at her. "What kind of attire?"

He smiled, "Dressy, but not formal." He bowed to her and departed. "It's just my opinion, but there are few enough occasions that warrant dressing up in this world."

Sarah began to think she'd lost her mind, she looked at the card in her hand and went to do a map search on the computer for directions from her parent's house to the address. She smiled up at Mr. Emrys and told him she had to leave an hour early. He gave her leave. Sarah arrived home to find a note stating that her parents and Toby had driven over to Karen's sisters for the weekend. Karen reminded her that it was planned, and she'd said she could not take the time. Karen also said there was a casserole in the fridge for her, and wished her a good weekend.

Taking the stairs quickly up, Sarah went to her closet and began to leaf though the dresses she'd collected over the last few years. She knew there was one that made not only a good impression but also a solid statement. It was a dress her mother had found with her on a weekend in New York. It was a designer dress, from an after five collection. A fitted bodice, a flared out skirt that moved like a wave, and a little jacket that just made it look too good to be true. She found it, and let her fingers caress the soft blue-green fabric. She had shoes that went with it beautifully, even a purse. For once she was glad her mother had insisted on buying everything that went with the outfit.

Sarah freshened up, and slipped into the dress. Redid her makeup with light touches, and darkened her lips for the evening. Linda, her mother, had said darker lips at night were the sign of a sophisticate. She looked at her vanity, and picked up the expensive perfume she rarely used. She lightly put the scent on at her pulse points and a bit in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to make the right impression on these other scholars and teachers.

Taking the directions and reading them over one more time, she locked the house and pulled her car out of the family drive. She drove to the address listening to a radio program called 'The sounds of Love'. It was hard for her to explain to friends that she preferred the soft rock sounds to the hard with it sounds they liked. The shows host spoke in a low and what he thought was a sexy tone.

"This one goes out to Sarah, from her special someone….Here's to you Sarah."

Greeen Eyed Lady, lovely lady

Strolling slowly towards the sun

Green eyed lady ocean lady

Soothing every wave that comes

Green eyed lady, passion's lady

dressed in love she lives for life to be

Green eyed lady feels like I never see

Setting suns and lonely lovers free

Sarah nearly pulled the car over, then chided herself. "Sarah, get a grip there are tons of girls named Sarah out there, and lots of them have Green eyes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

King's home

Half way between her home and the University was the house whose address Professor King had given her. She found it with ease thanks to the directions she'd gotten off the map search. She was happy she was neither the first to arrive, nor the last as a car was pulling in right behind her. She pulled her car to a space on the circular drive and locked it up. The other driver had not gotten out of his car, and she walked up to the front door alone. Pressing the doorbell she waited quietly. The door opened and a butler greeted her.

"Sarah Williams." She gave her name.

"Ah yes, Miss Williams, the professor is waiting for you. Follow me please, miss."

The house was very large and made the old Victorian she lived in look rather simple. She heard the sounds of voice in the solarium where she was being led. The butler cleared his throat as they entered. "Miss Williams, sir."

King was dressed in a well-cut dinner jacket that looked as if it were made for royalty. He was the picture of the well breed man. He turned his attentions to Sarah as she entered the room. "Williams, I'm glad you found your way here." He offered his hand to her and closed his fingers round the smaller ones that filled his. "Let me introduce you to the others of our assembly. This is Dr. Willis Benson, and his lovely wife Margo. Don't believe a word he tells you," he teased as he introduced her to one of the heads of the English language department. "Here we have Todd Truson, and his wife…Molly right?" He nodded and they moved on to the last pair. "This is Professor

Giles Durst and his wife Marie. Ladies, gentlemen, this is Miss Sarah Williams, a very promising young lady. She can argue better than most men I know."

"I take offense to that remark," came a voice from the doorway.

"That," King pointed to the door, "Is James Lawson, a promising young professor…Well who did you bring into my house this time?"

Lawson presented a young woman with flaming red hair, "This is Carol Towage, my date."

Carol Towage was one of the other students in King's class and Sarah recognized her. And something told her the woman was not happy to see Sarah there. She greeted the important teachers and totally ignored Sarah. Professor King poured drinks and handed them to the new comers.

"Williams, what do you drink?" King asked her with a hand to her elbow.

"Sparkling water, if you have it." She shrugged. "I really don't drink"

King looked round the room, "Commendable, my dear." He poured her sparkling water and sat her next to the Bensons.

Margo Benson turned to her, "My dear, I've been admiring that lovely frock! Where on earth did you find it?"

Sarah smiled sweetly. "A little shop in New York, on a visit to my mother." Every word was true. She just didn't feel like volunteering that it was a thrift store her mother knew got in designer garments.

"Well it's simply divine. You look like an angel in that color."

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson." She sipped her water.

"Oh my dear, you must call me Margo! Calling me Mrs. Benson will make me feel very old," the woman said kindly. She looked up at King, "Garret where on earth did you find this angel?"

"Angel?" King blinked, "You've not heard Williams argue! She is one of my students. And the only one I can think of that ever turned down an offer to be my student aide." He raised his glass to her.

Carol looked at her in disbelief. "You turned down an offer like that?"

Sarah felt every eye on the room go to her. "I could not possible take on such a task with all my other duties. It would not be fair to Professor King."

King raised his glass to her again. "Beauty, brains and honesty, what more could a man ask for?"

Carol sipped her drink and threw daggers with her eyes.

Sarah sat quietly listening to the general conversation that had been going on before she entered. King sat on the arm of the lounge chair that Sarah occupied. He made comments as needed and drew Sarah into the conversation. "One can not force education! If there is no desire, no flame, you can not teach it. Do you agree Williams?"

"In principle." Sarah stated placing her drink down. "I mean you can lead a horse to water, you can not make it drink."

"Sound, very sound." Professor Durst slapped his thigh.

"However, some teachers don't even look for the slightest spark! They cast students aside with little worry." Sarah completed her thought. "Because the system will absorb them."

King sipped his drink, "I told you she could argue."

Benson, who reminded Sarah of the actor Charles Coburn, leaned forward. "I say, are you blaming the teachers?"

"Not completely." Sarah said calmly. "I'm not blaming the teachers alone. I think the system is to blame. The rush to push kids though, to make little super men and women."

Paul Truson joined in. "What would you suggest?"

"I'm not suggesting major upheaval. There simply are some students who are not going to be rocket scientist! The system has to understand some are not destined to be major players. Some are destined to be common laborers. But the system has got to stop trying to say everyone is equal," Sarah said firmly. "The system has got to let teachers do their jobs and that includes weeding out the students who don't have the drive. And they need to be able to weed out the bad teachers, too."

King smiled down and patted her on the shoulder. "And on that happy note, "he motioned to the butler entering. "I believe dinner is now ready to be served." He stood and held his arm out to Sarah, "Williams, will you do me the honor?"

Sarah placed her hand in his arm. "Delighted."

Carol looked at her date. "Don't you think you should warn her?" She said in an aside. "Dr. Matiland is going to be very angry."

Lawson shrugged. "Let her be."

The dinning room was as elegant as what she'd seen of the rest of the house. King placed Sarah at his right, "Williams, I'm your dinner partner tonight, so you'll be on my right. The rest of you have placement cards, and please take your seats."

The room was warm toned, and the furnishings very expensive. Sarah looked round, trying to take it all in. Above the table was a gold and crystal chandler that looked very old, and very elegant. The crystals shone like diamonds in the light. Sarah felt very comfortable with almost everyone in the room. Everyone except Carol who was still looking at her as if she'd killed her dog. King poured wine for everyone, and gave a small portion to Sarah. He whispered to her. "Sip it, and if you don't like it just leave it."

Dinner conversation ran to travel and musical tastes. Sarah found she had a great deal to add to most of the conversations as she'd done a good bit of travel with her mother. She joined in and even started one or two lines of conversation. King looked at her and listened to her with interest.

Margo Benson leaned toward Sarah, "My dear, you seem to have seen a great deal of the world for one so, young. Is your mother some kind of corporate jet setter?"

Sarah blushed. "No, my mother is Linda Williams, and she's an actress."

Margo leaned back and smiled knowingly, "Of course! I told Willis here that I thought you looked familiar. Why I saw your mother in New York just two summers ago, in a play in Central Park. My dear you favor her very much."

"Thank you." Sarah blushed again.

Professor King set his napkin on his plate. "Well, Gents, it's time for us to go have our smokes. Williams, will you take the ladies to the music room and keep them occupied for me? Glisten, my man servant will show you the way."

"With pleasure Professor." Sarah rose to her feet with grace, "Ladies, if you please."

The music room was just down the hall. It held a baby grand piano, a harp, a few mandolins and other stringed instruments hanging off the wall as decorations. It was in shades of white and blue, and the chairs were nicely made and comfortable to sit in. Glisten brought a carafe of coffee in and asked Sarah to act as hostess for the Professor. Sarah poured coffee for each of the ladies. The three wives were already in conversation as Sara handed the last cup poured to Carol.

"A word of warning, Williams." Carol said in a tone not to be over heard. "You are treading on very dangerous ground."

Sarah sipped her coffee and looked at the other girl. "I'm not sure what you mean Towage."

Carol looked at the three older women and it was clear they were not to her liking nor did she share any views with them. "I think as a person who's been on the scene of this campus a bit longer, it behooves me to warn you about some things. First, don't put too much importance on having been invited to one of these little gatherings. Second, don't think that because you've been asked to play hostess that you're going to be asked again. Third, and most importantly, don't get ideas about Professor King…he's very much spoken for by one Dr. Elisabeth Matiland."

"I see. Well, thank you for sharing that with me, Miss Towage. It's only the third time in two weeks that I've been warned." Sarah kept her voice low and even.

Carol stirred her coffee, a little too smoothly. "I've seen you in class, Williams. The breaking of a shoe the first day to get attention. And your demonstrative arguing…

You're the kind of woman that makes me sick, Williams." She placed her cup down.

Sarah sipped her coffee.

A short time later the gents joined the ladies. After an hour, Lawson made his excuses and he and Carol left. Each of the others began to make their good byes. As the Bensons were making their good nights, Margo kissed Sarah on the cheek. "My dear, we must do lunch some time."

Professor King was handing a coat to Margo, and turned to Sarah, "Oh Williams, could you stay a moment, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course," she said and returned to the parlor they had just vacated.

King entered after having seen the Benson's to the door. He pulled his tie and it came undone, he then opened the top button on his shirt and let out a long sigh. "I thought they'd never leave." Moving to a well-stocked cart in the corner, he began to pour himself a drink, "Nightcap, my dear?"

Sarah smiled, "I wouldn't know what to ask for," she said in all truth.

King poured a light amber liquid in to a small cordial glass. "Here, try this. It's a very fine Sherry. Sip it."

Sarah lifted the glass to her lips and sipped as told to. The warmth of the sweet liquid felt good as it slid down her throat. "Oh that's very nice."

King took a seat on the couch next to her and leaned back. "So, Williams, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much," she admitted. " I like the Bensons they are interesting. The other two wives I got the feeling are sort of best friends."

"Yes, Molly and Marie have been friends for a very long time." He smiled. "Thank you for acting hostess for me in the music room."

"You're welcome, Professor." Sarah had an urge to kick off her shoes and curl up on the couch. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

King put his drink down, took hers and put it next to his. "That my dear Miss Williams was a well executed ploy." When she looked at him with wide innocent eyes he smiled. "I wanted you to stay, so I could spend some time alone with you, Sarah."

Sarah looked at him in surprise. "You want to spend time with me?"

He looked at her with a wide smile, "My dear, has it escaped your knowledge that you're a very lovely woman?"

"Really?" she blinked, 'ok Sarah that sounded dumb.'

Professor King reached for one of her hands. "Sarah, relax. I would just enjoy your company."

"Thank you, Professor, I'd love to stay and talk for a bit." She looked at him, and whispered. "Could I please kick off my shoes, they're killing me."

King laughed, went down on his knee and removed her shoes and began to rub her feet. "Better?" She leaned back and smiled. "Tell me why women buy shoes that hurt."

"Well, we bought this pair because they went with the dress. I don't usually by such fancy shoes, but mother insisted." Sarah felt strangely relaxed with the man. "I prefer a sensible shoe."

The man behind the smoky glasses continued to rub her feet, very slowly, very carefully. "I meant to tell you earlier how lovely you looked. Margo of course beat me to it."

Sarah looked around the room. "You've a lovely home. How long have you lived here?"

"Here, oh only a few years." He looked round the room. "I guess it's nice. I hang my hat that's about it. Glisten and the staff take care of the house." He finished her foot rub and took a seat on the couch with her. He looked at her and softly said. "Come closer Sarah, you are too far way over there."

Sarah shook her head, "I think I'm safer way over here." She patted the arm of the couch.

King leaned back and smiled. "You perceive me as a danger?" he took one of her hands and knotted her fingers in his.

"Oh I think you know exactly what kind of danger you are perceived as."

"Yes, and you know what, Williams?" He gave one yank and she was propelled directly into his waiting arms. He pulled her close. "There isn't a single spot in this room you'd be safe."

Sarah felt the color flood her cheeks, she felt her heart begin to pound. "Professor!"

The man with the smoky glasses pulled her closer, "Now, isn't this better?"

Sarah placed her head into his shoulder. "Yes."

King sighed. "Sarah, relax."

She looked up at him, "Easy for you to say."

He laughed, and smiled at her. "Oh dear girl, I just want to feel your warmth. That's all." When she gave him a doubtful look, he laughed again. "Honestly, just sit here, let me hold you and we'll talk."

Sarah rested against him. "It's not like you're giving me a lot of choice here."

"That's true." He then began asking her questions about the dinner, and the conversations. He wanted to know what happened in the music room and what they had been discussing.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Professor, who is Elisabeth Matiland?"

"Dr. Matiland is a department head, she works in the Math department. Why?"

Biting her lower lip she said quietly. "Three times in the last two weeks I've been warned about not getting stars in my eyes where you're concerned."

"Really, how odd. Did they say why?" He was looking down at her with utter disbelief.

With difficulty she met his eyes, "You mean no one's told you that Maitland has labeled you her private stock?"

King looked down into the green eyes. "Sarah, if I was any ones private stock, would I ask a young lady to spend time with me?"

Sarah was trembling, "I think I'd better go home." Her voice was weak.

King shook his head, "Not just yet." He pleaded softly.

Slowly she pulled free. "Professor, this is going much too fast." She sought to find the right words. "I'm not use to… I mean…Professor King, I don't even date."

"The men here must be blind." He loosened his grip "Alright then, Sarah. I'll let you go…for now." He rose to his feet and held out hands to her. "Come, I'll walk you to the door."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Dark discovery

Sarah drove home in silence, not even wanting the radio to disturb her thoughts. The Professor had walked her to her car, kissed her lightly on the cheek and waved her off. The feel of his lips on her was still lingering. Damn it all, she cursed to her self. She didn't play these games. She'd tried, and found she could not, so she'd stopped back in High School. The last date she'd had was months ago. So how was it that this stranger could make her life all topsy-turvy?

Sarah parked the car in the drive and walked, somewhat dazed to the front door. She entered the dark house, setting her purse on the entry hall table. She looked the door and checked it, then laughed. Like a locked door was going to keep Jareth out.

She didn't bother with turning on the hall light. Nor did she bother with turning the light on in her room. The house was quiet, and she was glad she didn't have to talk to Karen or her Dad. She was not sure she wanted to discuss any of the evening with anyone, least of all her parents. In the dark of her room she removed her dress, hung it up and removed the rest of her garments. She slipped into her Irish Linen gown, and the matching robe. Taking a seat at her vanity, she picked up her brush.

A gloved hand covered hers as she raised the brush to her hair. "Don't bother." A voice broke her sense of being alone. "Your hair looks lovely."

Sarah froze. "Jareth?"

Breath at her ear told her he was leaning over her. "You were expecting someone else?"

Sarah dropped the brush, her hands shaking. "What are you doing here?" She panicked and jumped away from the vanity.

Jareth was dressed as she'd seen him in the tunnel outside the oubliette, the same leer on his smug face. "So warm a greeting." He edged forward, knowing he'd have her trapped against a wall in less then four steps. Sure enough as he edged forward she backed up, when her back reached the wall her eyes open wide. "Sarah." He said softly. He placed on hand on the wall, leaned down and breathed her in.

"I'll scream." She offered weakly.

"Who would hear you?" he waved his free hand, the windows and doors disappeared.

"You can't just come into my house…my room…" she looked down and realized her robe was wide open and the linen gown under it left nothing to the imagination. One hand moved upward and was slapped away.

"Move your hand again without my consent and I'll make your gown and robe turn to ash." He warned.

"Jareth, some women might like unmitigated bastards, but I am NOT one of them!" Her hands reached out and shoved him back; she ripped off her robe and glared at him. "There, is that what you want?"

Instead of looking angry he merely unfastened his jacket and tossed it aside. "It will do for a start." He let his eyes rake over her. "You are a feast for my eyes, Sarah."

Lust filled his throat and his voice was husky.

She was regretting having tossed her robe aside, but pride would not let her try to retrieve it. Instead she stood glaring at him, trusting her anger would warm her. "I want you to leave."

He nodded, thought about it, and smiled. "No." he moved to sit on her bed. "I'm not ready to go."

"I didn't call you, how did you get in?"

"Once invited," he sighed placing his feet up on her coverlet.

Sarah knocked his feet off, "Well, I'm un-inviting you!"

Jareth laughed. "It does not work that way Sarah. To un-invite me you'd have to die." Again his feet went up. When her hand reached out to knock them down, he gripped her wrist and flipped her onto the bed, rolled and held her down with arms and legs. "Now, are we comfy?"

Sarah stopped struggling, knowing he was stronger and she was tired. "What do you want?" She moaned.

"What I've always wanted, Sarah. I want you to fear me," he nuzzled her cheek, then ran a hand down her side, and growled "Love me," pressing closer. "Do as I say."

"Not if you were the last …freakin' Fae alive." She turned and glared, "Get off my bed."

Jareth frowned. "Still the same old Sarah." He kissed her and disappeared. "Such a pity."

Sitting straight up in the bed, the young woman pitched a fit the likes of which she'd not done in six years. Her balled fists pounded the bed. Then she got out of the bed and paced the room. His scent hung in the air, and she felt angry that she longed for that scent. Something caught her eye, something leather. She walked over to her chair, and his leather jacket lay there where he'd tossed it. Hands shaking she lifted it carefully, and raised it to her face. His scent was so strong on the garment. She buried her face into it for a moment. Hugging it to her heart she held the garment as if her life depended on it.

A moment later she sensed she was not alone. Her head turned at movement.

Jareth stood there, "I seem to have left my jacket." He saw that it was in her hands. "I'm very fond of that particular jacket." He said as if he suddenly felt a need to explain himself.

"I remember this jacket." She was still holding it close.

"Do you?"

Sarah nodded, "You were wearing it in the tunnel outside the oubliette. Just before you sent the cleaners after me." She held the garment closer.

"You called my Labyrinth a piece of cake." He reminded her softly.

"Bravado." She sighed. Looking down at the garment she slowly held it out to him. "Your jacket, Jareth."

Taking it from her hands he looked at it. "Thank you."

Sarah prepared herself; he was bound to vanish now that he'd retrieved his property. His scent would hang in the air, and disturb her sleep. Jareth didn't vanish, he stood holding the jacket over his shoulder staring at her. Sarah suddenly felt cold, and ran a hand up her arm. The Fae King stepped closer and she looked up.

"You're cold." He said looking at her.

"I don't usually parade around in my nightgown, Jareth."

The lips of the man twitched. "Such a pity." He let go of the jacket, reached out and wrenched her forward. He enjoyed her pitiful struggle, as he locked his hand under her jaw, and lowered his mouth to hers. "Why do fight me so, Sarah?" He warned. "Your heart's not in it."

Sarah ended her struggle for a moment. Was he right; was her heart not in this? She looked up at him.

Jareth kissed her again, as he had in the park only a few days ago. "I don't want to hurt you Sarah, but I will if I have to."

"Leave me alone." She begged, and suddenly that's what she was. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

William

Sarah was settling in to the routine of classes and work. Whenever she had free time she worked on the article she was preparing. Mr. Emrys allowed her to use the bookstore for resources. The first few weeks of classes passed with ease. The last week of September, when Sarah was sitting in the lecture hall listening to Dr. Benson discuss sonnets a man appeared in the entry of the hall. He moved forward like a cat, handing a slip of paper to Dr. Benson.

Sarah became aware of him due to the effect his entry had on some of the women in the class. He was tall, lean and blond. He moved with a slow lazy subtly that was natural not practiced. The dark garments he wore accentuated his fair complexion. There was cigarette tucked up behind his ear. His face looked as if it had been chiseled from the finest alabaster. There was something about him, and Sarah watched the other women in the room react and preen. She smiled to her self, till she heard Dr. Benson direct the young man to take a seat beside her. When he approached, she gauged his age at some where around twenty-six. The nearer he got, the more the other women in the class tried to get his attention. He ignored them but gave a wistful smile, ever so briefly to Sarah.

Taking the seat he'd been commanded to he leaned back and listened. When the class ended he turned to Sarah and extended his hand. "William Pratt." His accent told her he was very English.

"Sarah Williams." She extended her own hand. "Welcome Stateside."

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "The accents a dead give away, eh?"

Sarah laughed softly, "A bit yes."

Pratt looked round, "You off to class again or do you have time for a coffee?"

Sarah looked at her watch, "I have class in half an hour, but I'd love company on the green for a bit."

"Great, give me time for a ciggie." He followed her out of the lecture hall and out to the green where others were milling about. He placed a hand at her elbow, directing her to a unoccupied bench. There he lit up and took a long drag. "That's better."

Sarah smiled, but shook her head. "Those things will kill you."

"Breathing will kill you." He teased back, as he straddled the bench. "Now, where's your next class, let's see if I'm there too." He took out a schedule from his pocket.

"I have Myths and Legends with Professor King next." She pointed at the building they had just exited. "He's in the other lecture hall down at the other end of the building."

Pratt looked at his schedule, "Ah as luck would have it, I'm suppose to be in that class as well." He leaned closer, "May I sit with you, or are we assigned seats?"

Sarah blushed. "The seating is open, and you may sit where ever you care to." She rose to her feet. "But I have to prepare."

Flicking the rest of his cigarette away, the man stood. "Lead on."

The hall was empty, Sarah moved to her regular seat and began to spread her notes out. Pratt watched and commented. "Is everyone required to have such notes?"

"Oh no," Sarah said. "I'm working on my Masters."

"Ahhhhhh." He took a seat next to her and leaned on the chair, watching her set up. "You're so methodical, reminds me of Celia."

"Celia?" Sarah paused and looked at him.

He took a wallet from his back pocket and opened it. "My bird."

"She's beautiful." Sarah looked at the picture.

"She is that." Pratt took the wallet back and traced the face with his index finger. "She's young though, and her folks are not too keen on our being serious." He frowned and looked at Sarah. "Now why am I telling you all this?"

Sarah went back to arranging her notes.

"Williams." A voice alerted her that the professor was observing them.

Pratt looked up and said. "Yes?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "He's addressing me." She looked at Professor King. "Professor, this is Mr. William Pratt, he's new."

Pratt and King eyed one another sizing each other up. King offered his hand. "Good to have you join us…Pratt is it?"

"Thank you, sir." William acknowledged the greeting coolly.

King then looked at Sarah, "Ready to duel, Williams?"

Sarah leaned slightly forward. "Anytime you are, Sir."

King nodded, smiled slightly and said loud enough to be heard by Pratt. "That's my girl." King walked back to his desk and picked up a note to read, but kept an eye on the pair.

William leaned back smugly, "So you're the Professors' bird?"

"What?" Sarah looked at him and then back at King. "OH, er… ammmm… well."

William snickered. "Don't get all flustered on me, friend." He dropped the tease for a moment. "Look, you seem like an intelligent sort. And I'm not interested in developing a serious relationship. Celia would have my balls if I did! I'm just looking for friendly company."

Sarah looked at him, "Now why don't I believe a word of that?"

William let his eyes drink her in. "I'm not saying I wouldn't sunggy up to you, love. You're one fine lady." He leaned back. "I'm just looking for a bit of fun."

Before Sarah could answer King began his lecture. He'd moved on from Hades and was now covering the material on Ares affair with Aphrodite. He looked directly at Sarah and made the comment. "This is not a love story." Every eye in the class went to Sarah, she felt as if she were the center of the discussions going on. She looked at the man lecturing.

When the lecture was over, King dismissed the class. "Williams, a moment of your time, please." He was writing on a paper.

Pratt whispered in her ear, "I'll wait outside for a bit, if you're not out in twenty minuets, I'll figure he's snugging you."

Sarah pointed to the door, and Pratt retreated laughing to himself. She walked down to where the professor was at his desk. "Yes, sir?"

King looked at her, then stood up, knowing his height would be a slight intimidation. "This Pratt fellow, are you thinking of seeing him?"

"Him?" Sarah scoffed. "He's a peacock! And besides he's got a…bird…back home. He just likes to flirt and be precocious."

King considered her words. "Dinner Friday night?" He asked quietly. "The discussion will be about new policies here."

"Thank you, sir. I'd love to come." She accepted.

King looked at the door, then reached his hand out to touch her sleeve. "And afterwards, perhaps a bit of private conversation?"

Sarah looked down at the hand, "Perhaps."

King stood closer. "You'd better go."

Sarah turned and picked up her belongings. She moved quietly out the door, not looking back, but smiled to herself. When she exited the building Pratt, cigarette hanging from his lips was waiting for her.

"So got time for coffee, or is it off to another class?"

"I'm suppose to eat my lunch now, and then I've got to run to the bookstore I work at." She looked up at him. "But if you'd like, you may take lunch with me."

Pratt tucked a hand into her arm. "Well, that's the best invitation I'm likely to receive," he teased. "Seriously, Williams…" he adjusted to calling her by her surname.

"I think you're the least dangerous female on this campus. Besides, I get the notion that my Celia would just love you."

Sarah laughed as she led him toward the student union. "Look, they have good food here, and it's cheap. And the coffee is better than in the student cafeteria." As they got their food and drinks Sarah pointed to a nice seating area, and walked that way. "So do you plan on flirting with me outrageously every time you see me?"

William regarded her with hungry eyes. "Depends on how far it gets me this time, love."

"Not far." She took a bite of her sandwich.

Leaning toward her he whispered. "That old Proff got time in eh?"

Sarah glared at him, "We could keep this friendly, or we can part ways now."

William laughed, "Ohhh, hit a raw nerve did I? Well it's all right, love. I could do with being just friends with a woman… It'll impress the hell out of Celia." He bit into his sandwich with the most suggestive moves she'd ever seen.

Sarah laughed, "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

William moved closer, "No, love, I can't. That and you're the first bird who'd been any kind of challenge." He looked her over, appreciating her assets. "Face it, love, you are one fine little fox. And me, I'm a beautiful man. We would look so good in bed. There are things I could teach you about lovemaking that I'll bet that Professor has not even dreamed of." When Sarah blushed red, William pulled back. "Hang on," he softened. "You're an innocent, aren't you?"

Sarah looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well I'd heard there were still a few left, but I never thought I'd actually meet one." He nudged her. "Look Sarah, I was serious when I said I'd like to be friends."

She still could not meet his eyes. "Friends is all I have to offer, William."

"I'll take it," he sipped his coffee. "As I said, it'll impress the hell out of my bird back home." He watched her resume eating. Sitting there he wondered what it would be like to be the first one with her. He fantasized about it for a moment, and smiled at her softly. Oh yes, they could be friends. Who knows, he thought, friends could become lovers if he played his cards right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dinner with a King

When Friday rolled around Sarah found she could barely contain the excitement she felt. She helped Karen with breakfast and even Karen noticed her upbeat mood. "So what gives, Sarah?" Karen asked lightly as she made lunch for Toby to take to school.

"I've a dinner at my professor's house tonight. I really love going there," she admitted. "There are all these important people, and they listen to what I have to say, as if I really matter."

Karen nodded, "That's nice dear."

Sarah leaned on the counter trying to decide which dress to wear. "So I won't be home for dinner. I'll come home from the bookstore and change. And these things go late. They serve drinks at Seven-thirty. It'll be after midnight when I get in, so don't worry."

Her stepmother smiled. "It would be nice if it had been a real date." She was wistful.

Sarah sighed, "Karen, let's not start this again. The last date I had was a total disaster."

Karen nodded still feeling guilty about setting the girl up with a boy she'd thought was a nice boy. The young man had tried to take advantage of Sarah who'd ended up walking three miles home. "There's going to be a turn in the weather they say," she changed the subject adeptly. "So dress accordingly. Oh and could you drop Toby off on your way to the bookstore?"

"Not a problem." Sarah hugged the woman.

Toby was dragging his feet about going to school. He got even more reluctant when Sarah told him she'd not be home for dinner.

"Can I come?"

"No, Toby, this is a grown ups dinner." Sarah said pulling into the school parking lot. She'd noticed the sudden attack of clinging. "But I have tomorrow off and we'll spend the whole day together."

Toby got out of Sarah's car and waved her off.

Mr. Emrys had given Sarah a key so she could come in early and do set-ups. She got caught up on the billing before the front door of the store was unlocked. When Emrys arrived it was with sixteen cartons of books he'd purchased at a few estate sales. Handing the invoices to Sarah, he took the cartons over to a table to be sorted down. Sarah entered the stock into the inventory and put a price on each of the volumes purchased. One or two were books on a waiting list, and those she pulled a placed aside with notes to call the interested parties. It was near noon when Emrys 

told Sarah he was making a postal run, asking her to keep an eye on things as she started to put up the new stock.

Sarah was on the ladder, placing a book when the door opened. The man entered and the room was filled with a strange electrical charge. Sarah looked toward the door and called out. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"No hurry," a voice replied. A very male voice.

Sarah finished her task, descended the ladder, brushed off her hands and moved to the front of the store. "Hello, and Welcome to Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes'. I'm Sarah. May I be of help?"

The man gazed at her with mild interest. "I'm looking for a rare book, out of print and of adult content."

Sarah looked at the man. He was tall, lean and elegant. His face was somewhat obscured by the finely trimmed Vandyke beard. Sandy brown hair had already started to gray at the temples was still thick and wavy. His demeanor was cultured and his speech was like song. "If you give me the title I'll be able to see if we've got it in stock. We've an…erotica section that Mr. Emrys keeps in a private room." She could barely take her eyes off him. He looked as if he'd stepped out of a Giorgio Armani' ad.

Bold blue eyes, the color of the ocean at peace, twinkled. "Wise to keep such material out of public view," he agreed, "The book is called. 'The Romance of Lust'."

Sarah keyed in the title and the computer registered that there was more than one copy. "We have several copies of that title. One marked here is in mint condition." She turned the screen off. "If you'll follow me, sir."

The man raised a long index finger to his face, the soft hair of the van dyke beard moved gently under his fingers. "Thank you. Did you say your name was… Sarah?"

"Yes sir." She led the way back to the room that was kept locked so children would not enter. "The erotica section is in here." She unlocked the door and stepped in. "We keep this door locked so little ones don't wander in."

"Indeed." He looked about the room, and then back at Sarah.

Sarah pulled all three copies of the title and placed them on a table. "If you'd like to select the one you'd like."

The man moved to the table and placed a hand on the best copy. "This one." He handed it to the girl.

Sarah said quietly, "Will that be all, sir?"

The man smiled, "It will do for now."

Sarah exited the room, and locked it up again after the man exited. She took the book back to the front and began to ring it up. "That will be 57.03, sir." The man handed her three twenties and accepted the change. She placed the book in a plain bag and handed it to him with the receipt. "Thank you sir."

The man smiled down at her, still mildly amused. "Thank you, young lady." He inclined his head and turned to leave.

Sarah felt a sudden chill go through her; there was something about the man. A scent in the air, that was vaguely familiar. Something spicy, and exotic. She watched as he exited, turned and walked slowly down the street. It was almost a relief to have him leave the store. She returned to her task of restocking, hopeful that it would calm her. She went back to the sorting table and was so intent she didn't hear the bell. Two hands at her waist nearly sent her up the ladder.

"Easy, Love!" a voice tickled her ear. Slowly William turned her. "I did say Hello Sarah."

"I didn't hear you." She gasped, gripping the edge of the table for support. "Oh William, you nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, love." He sniffed. "Look, I came to ask you to go to a concert on campus with me tonight."

Sarah blinked. "How did you know where I worked?"

"You told me the other day." He smiled. "Earth to Sarah! Concert?"

"I can't." Came her reply. "I've an engagement tonight. But thank you."

William took a seat on the edge of the table. "What kind of engagement?"

"A dinner with some of the professors… a discussion group I've joined." She pushed him off the table.

Rolling his eyes to the sky he groaned. "Boring!" He slid an arm over her shoulder, and laid his head on hers. "Think of how much more fun a concert on the green with me would be."

"Stop it William!" She pushed him off. "I've already accepted this dinner engagement."

William's clear blue eyes danced. "It's from His Nibs! I know it."

Sarah blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The English man laughed. "The hell you don't, love. That lucky sod!"

"Stop it," she groaned.

"On one condition," he taunted. "You promise to go to the next concert with me… that's in a week's time!"

"Fine. One concert…as friends." she reminded him.

Pretending to be hurt he pouted, "Of course." He looked at his watch. I need to be going. Have fun at dinner tonight Sarah, but not too much!"

Finishing up the task of restocking, and getting the rest of the inventory straight, Sarah was glad when she looked at the clock to find it was nearly time for her to quit. She looked toward the door and wondered what could be keeping Emrys. It was not like him to be gone from the store for this long. When he did arrive it was with a scowl on his face.

"What on Earth happened to you?" She asked, setting a cup of tea before him.

He picked up the tea, sipped and gave her a grateful gaze. "You my child are a wonderful woman!" He sipped again. "Dreadful day. The lines, the shoving. I can only image what November is going to be like."

"I sold a copy of 'Romance of Lust' today." She told him as she wrote down her time on her time card.

"Did you? How odd, that book does not sell well." Emrys gave light thought to her words. "So who bought it, a bored house wife?"

"No, a man." Sarah shivered thinking of the stranger. "A stranger, but a most familiar one."

"Oh?"

Sarah rubbed the cold spots on her arms. "Tall, lean, well bred and well to do. And he had the strangest cologne… like spices." She shook her head.

Emrys was not looking at her, if he had he'd have put far more weight to her words. "Well, look at the time, Sarah. You should be off and get ready for your evening. Have a nice dinner and I'll see you on Monday."

Sarah arrived home to hear Toby shouting down the stairs that he hated everyone and everything. She looked at her stepmother. "What's that all about?"

She handed Sarah a note saying that Toby was being a disturbance in class. Karen shook her head. "He's talking about quitting the sports program."

Patting her stepmother's arm she went up the stairs. "I've got a few moments, let me see if I can talk him down." At the top of the stair she turned and went down the hall to the room next to hers. "Hey Squirt."

Toby looked up from his pillow, red eyed and leapt off the bed into his sisters' arms. "Sarah!"

Slowly she led him back to the bed. "Ok, what gives?"

The towhead sat beside her and hung his head. "I got into a fight."

"Over?"

Toby looked up, and at the closed door, then mouthed very slowly. "Magic."

Sarah shot a look at the door, "Shhhh." She warned. Leaning closer she whispered. "What did you fight about?"

"Trent said there was no such thing." His voice was raspy from his tears.

Sarah gathered him in her arms. "Oh Toby, most people don't understand. They can't cope with the reality of magic. That's why it fled this world." Her voice was soft and still.

Toby snuggled in. "Sarah, are you sad we left?"

Sarah sighed, "Sometimes, yes," She admitted to her brother. "But we can't look back, we have to go forward."

Toby, with eyes wiser than a child's said back in a firm voice. "Sometimes the way forward, is the way back."

Sarah hugged him. "Promise me you won't let them taunt you into a fight over magic." She leaned closer. "HE wouldn't like that." A promise extracted, she watched as he went down stairs to apologize to his mother.

Sarah went to her own room. She had only an hour to get ready and be on the road. Opening the closest, she was glad her mother had been so instant on buying after five dresses. She was also glad her mother had friends in the costume department. Many of her dresses had graced stages and movie sets. She pulled an emerald green dress that had a scooped neckline and a lovely sea-foam chiffon scarf hanging off the belt. It had an elegance of a long ago time. The only piece of jewelry she wore with the dress was an emerald orb Toby had given her on her last birthday. Surveying her reflection in the mirror she was satisfied she looked mature and well bred.

When Sarah went to the front hall closet to collect a coat for the evening her father whistled. "Who's this for?"

"Daddy!" she chided.

Toby looked up from his place on the couch beside his father, "You look nice."

"Thank you gents." She bowed. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. Don't wait up, these dinners run late." She blew a kiss their way and exited the front door. The sun was already sinking into the horizon. She was surprised at how little traffic she was encountering. She pulled her car into the drive, and recognized the vehicles belonging to the Benson's, the Durst's and the Truson's. The only one missing was Lawson. She wondered who he was escorting this evening, as he seldom brought the same lady twice King told her.

Sarah smiled at Glisten when he opened the door. "Good evening, Glisten."

"Miss Williams." He greeted her warmly in return. "May I take your coat?" Sarah surrendered her garment and awaited instructions. "Professor King and the other's are awaiting you in the salon. Follow me." He bowed to her.

Sarah could hear them, King was speaking loudly, and Durst was arguing back. Smiling she followed the manservant. As she entered the salon, the men went still. "Good evening, I hope I'm not late."

King moved toward her, his hand extended to her. "Not at all my dear, you are blessedly on time." The look of relief on his face pleased her.

Margo raised a glass to her. "Thank God you arrived. These two are at war again."

Playfully Sarah nudged the professor. "No starting wars without me!"

King winked at her, "I promise." Then he led her to the makeshift bar, "I've something for you to try." He handed her a mixed drink.

Sarah sipped it and looked up at him, "It's very nice. No Lawson tonight?"

King shook his head, and looked slightly perturbed. He placed a hand at her elbow and directed her to a seat.

Dr. Benson sipped his drink, "You look lovely this evening, Sarah." He addressed her by her given name for the first time.

"Thank you, Dr. Benson." She acknowledged the compliment.

Margo nodded, "You know, my dear, I think you simply have the best taste of any young person I've ever know. You must tell me how you know where to shop."

Sarah blushed. "I would have to give credit to my mother and the wardrobe department of some of the theaters she's worked in." she smoothed her skirt.

Molly Truson leaned forward; her voice dropped an octave and was very intense. "That explains your flare, child."

King lighted on the arm of the chair that Sarah was seated in. "Yes, she has flare, but she also has substance." He raised his glass to Sarah.

Sarah blushed in spite of trying not to.

Marie Durst looked at her husband, "Why can't you ever say nice things like that to me?"

"Good lord," he sounded exasperated, "Marie we've been married for over twenty years. King's not married! He says nice thing to women all the time."

King shook his head, "No I don't."

Sarah felt the color rise in her cheeks, and quietly sipped her drink.

Margo stood up. "Stop embarrassing the girl." She chided them all. "So Garrett, which of the new policies is it you plan to attack tonight?"

King smiled. "You know me so well, Margo." He tossed his opinion, and waited for the fall out.

Dr. Benson was livid, "King, you don't understand the American way of doing things. You never did!" He turned an eye to Sarah, the only student in the room. "My dear tell him! He's wrong."

Sarah sighed, "I can't, I agree with him."

King looked at her with a pleased smile. "Really, now that's a first."

"Don't get too comfy with it, it won't happen often," she promised.

Margo laughed. "Oh enough, when is dinner going to be served?"

On cue Glisten entered to announce dinner being served.

King stood and helped Sarah to her feet then offered her his arm as he'd done before. Again he seated her to his right, and paid the most attention to her during the dinner. Again he asked her to act as his hostess in the music room. Again he asked her to give him a moment when he was seeing the other guests to the door.

Sarah had stayed in the Salon when the others had gone to the door. She was looking at a painting and fingered the orb at her throat. King pulled the doors shut as he returned. He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned the top buttons of the shirt. "Alone at last." He moved quickly to her side, took her into his arms and pulled her into a long sweet kiss. He raised his head; "Hello you. I've wanted to do that all night." Sarah looked up, still dazed. He led her to the couch, and took a seat, pulling her down with him. "Cuddle time." He snuggled in.

Sarah looked up at him, not knowing what to say. Or if to say anything for that matter.

King's smoky glasses hid so much of the expression of his eyes. "Well you didn't expect me to just shake your hand did you?" he teased lightly.

"I don't know what I expect with you," she said honestly.

Warm hands held her gently. "Now you see? That's the problem with you American women. None of you have any idea of what a proper courtship is."

Sarah bolted up, "Are you courting me?"

Mischief played with his lips. "I'm trying to, Sarah."

Raising to her feet she moved away from the couch. "Why?"

Resting an elbow on his knee, he placed his chin in that hand. "You attract me."

"How? I haven't done anything?" Her eyes widened.

"Haven't you?" He made no effort to chase her; "To start with, there's the broken shoe. Very few women would have been so apologetic for having arrived late. Then of course there's the wonderful way you argue. Not to mention, my darling girl how damned pretty you are." He patted the couch with his free hand. Slowly she returned and sat lightly down beside him. "And I like the way you blush when you get flustered."

"You fluster me just to see me blush?"

"No, I fluster you because I like to win!" He crowed. "Sarah, you're not seeing anyone else are you?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "Not exactly."

"Oh, there are other men, but you're not giving them the time of day, eh?"

Sarah looked at him, wondering if she could explain Jareth to anyone. "Let's just say there are some men in my life, but I'm not seeing any of them."

King leaned back, "Honesty time. Do I attract you?"

Looking at him she smiled, a little too sweetly. "Do you think I wore this dress for Dr. Benson?"

"Oh I hope not." A wicked smile played on his lips. "Margo would tear your hair out." They both laughed, then he questioned her again. "Is it the secrecy thing that troubles you?"

Sarah nodded, "I don't like feeling like I'm sneaking around."

King sighed, "Can't be helped at this time." He pulled her close again. "The new policy on teachers dating students you know." Slowly his hand caressed her. "However if we are discreet, as we've been, there should be no problem. Unless you want to scream sexual harassment." The caresses became a grip. "Then of course I'd be duty bound to give you something to scream about."

"I imagine you would." She felt the panting before it became visible. "I think you could be a very dangerous man to piss off, Garrett King."

King began to ease the grip, and resumed his caressing, "This is the second time you've made mention of the dangerous side of men, I think that does not bother you. You've said a man should have a dangerous side."

"I'll admit I find a dangerous edge to a man… intriguing." 'Careful Sarah, it's is uncharted territory.' She told herself. "So you think we've been …discreet?"

King watched her lips move, "Perhaps not as discreet as we should be." The caress became a grip again. "I'm not sure if I'm the moth or the flame."

Sarah tucked a bit, "Wait. Please." Her voice trembling stopped him. "Professor."

"Garrett."

Swallowing she blinked. "What?"

He drew a long breath, "When we are alone, I'd like for you to call me Garrett, Sarah."

"Garrett." She lowered her eyelids. "I'm not very experienced. I'm sure you've noticed."

King traced her chin with his index finger. "Sarah, a warm hand shake is not going to do it for me. You've got a beautiful kiss-able mouth, and I intend to kiss it as often as I can. However, if it makes you feel more secure, I have no intentions of forcing myself on you. If you were more experienced, we'd likely be rushing up the stairs for a quick tumble.

"For now, I can be satisfied with a tender kiss, here and there, and a loving embrace. I am more then willing to go slowly, until you are ready for more."

"Really?" Her eyes were suddenly pleading.

"Shhhhh," he hushed her as he lowered his lips to hers. Gently he lulled her into a safe haven. With measured restraint he kept his hands from ripping off her garments and having his wicked way with her. It would be all the better when she was ready he told himself. Raising his head, he whispered, "Now, was that so bad?"

Sarah rested her head against him, "Garrett, this is crazy."

"Do you want to spend time with me, Sarah?" She nodded and he continued. "I promise to go slow." He looked at the clock. "But for the sake of appearances, I must now send you home." He pulled her off the couch as he rose. His arms enfolded her, "I will not have your reputation questioned."

Sarah blushed. "There are others who would not worry so."

Warm hands cupped her face. "Ah, but they are not with you, now are they? I know a treasure when I see one, Sarah." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come dear, I'll see you to your car."

The night had turned almost cold, and Sarah was glad of the warmth of her coat. She unlocked the car, and looked up at the man. "Good night…Garrett."

He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Sarah."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Territory

Garrett waved off the car, entered the foyer of the house and dropped the glamour. Jareth stretched and called out "Glisten." He heard the footfalls of his manservant. "Ah there you are."

"Yes, my King?" the man bowed before the Goblin King.

"Report." Jareth drew a single crystal from the air and began to fidget with it.

Glisten knew though it appeared that the master was disinterested nothing could be further from the truth. The master was most interested in the person of Sarah Williams. "It would seem, sire, that the absence of Miss Towage put Miss Williams at ease. She handles the duties of hostess with grace and elegance. She puts the comforts of your guests even above her own. She is a most unique young woman, for a mortal."

Jareth looked at him for a moment, then returned to manipulating the crystal over his hand. "Thank you, Glisten. That will be all for tonight."

"Sire," the man bowed from the waist and exited.

Jareth moved slowly to the music room, raised the crystal and whispered to it. "Reveal."

A fog formed in the crystal, and it began to clear.

Margo was accepting a cup of coffee from Sarah. "Do you ever wonder what it is that they do when we leave?"

Marie laughed, "No, and I don't care."

Molly sipped the coffee in her cup. "Well I think it's just so odd. Sending us off like that."

Sarah smiled. "It's tradition." She poured her own coffee, "After all, Professor King is very English. In his circles, this is normal."

Margo drew a deep sigh, "But to kick us out so they can smoke, and send us to…a music room? What are we suppose to do?"

Sarah moved to the piano. "Well I can play a song to entertain you all." Opening the cover over the keys she took a seat and fingered the ivory keys.

Marie's face lit up. "You play?"

"A bit, not well, but yes I do play a bit." She liked the tone of the instrument.

Molly now joined the other women at the piano. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Oh, that would be my mother, yet again." Sarah explained, "I took some lessons with her, when she was doing a play. Seems I took a lot of lessons having to do with her parts. I learned ballroom dancing when she did "A little Night Music" I learned mandolin when she was doing Shakespeare in the Park. I learned flamingo when she did Carmen…Oh yes, I've had lot's of lessons." She looked at Margo, "What would you like, something jolly or torchie?"

Margo threw back her head and let go of a laugh, "Now what would a kid like you know about torch songs?"

"Mother did a play called 'Sizzle', and she had to be a nightclub singer in the play…" Sarah winked, as she shifted and began to play the notes to an old torch song

There's a saying old, says that love is blind

Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"

So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind

Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet

He's the big affair I cannot forget

Only man I ever think of with regret

I'd like to add his initial to my monogram

Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?

There's a somebody I'm longin' to see

I hope that he, turns out to be

Someone who'll watch over me

I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood

I know I could, always be good

To one who'll watch over me

Although he may not be the man some

Girls think of as handsome

To my heart he carries the key

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed

Follow my lead, oh, how I need

Someone to watch over me

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed

Follow my lead, oh, how I need

Someone to watch over me

After the last note, Sarah looked up. Margo sat down on the bench with her. "Why the hell are you not on the stage? Your voice is amazing!"

"I had no idea you could sing so beautifully," Marie agreed.

Sarah felt the blush. "No, my hearts not in doing stage work. Oh, I love to sing. But I think it's a private thing. I'll sing for friends, and someday for my children."

Margo took hold of Sarah's chin. "Kid, you're going to end up like us. Married to some man."

Molly leaned over the piano, "So you want to just be a wife and a mother?"

"Why bother with an education?" Marie demanded.

"I didn't say I wanted to be just a wife and mother. I think I can be more, may be a teacher, or a writer…" Sarah fingered the keys again, this time a happy tune was in her mind. "Once I've got my degree, and my article is published I'll think about the next steps."

Margo looked at Sarah, with a motherly gaze, it was clear she was growing fond of the younger woman. "Sarah, that's wise. One step at a time."

Sarah smiled and played a happy tune for the ladies.

Sarah stood at the closet hanging up the dress, and humming. She had only the table light on next to her bed. The room was dim and in a strange way, comforting. She began to sway softly to the music in her head. Out loud she began to sing to herself.

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed

Follow my lead, oh, how I need

Someone to watch over me

Even before she finished she knew she was not alone. She turned to see the amused face of the Goblin King smiling at her from the open window. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you." He cocked his head to one side. "I mean, you did ask!"

"I'm not amused, Jareth," she said flatly.

Jareth stood up. He towered over her with her shoes off. "Oh Sarah, you take yourself far too seriously." He moved toward her, and was pleased that she didn't back down or move. "There's a full moon tonight, Sarah."

Sarah faltered at the information. "Is there?" She crossed past him to look out the window.

He turned and placed himself in her path, she was trapped at the window. "It's our night Sarah." He reached out and took hold of a strand of her hair. "Can you not hear your dream calling you, my dear?"

Sarah trembled. "Stop that."

"I wait for you, patiently." He offered the threat. She turned and glared at him, to which he only laughed. Sarah tried to push past him, he held his ground, and placed his arms around her. "You're no match for me Sarah. An immortal has time on his side."

"You can keep waiting then. I'll die, eventually" she spat at him in fury.

"I can prevent that too, sweet." He threatened as her face blanched.

"No you can't," she challenged.

Mismatched eyes lit with excitement. "Care to wager on that lovey?"

Sarah felt on fire, she was angry, but she was more. There were flames leaping in her heart, as he held her. 'Why can't I feel like this when someone else holds me' her brain cried out. "I don't make bets with cheats!"

Jareth laughed. "Worried are you?"

Sarah used every fiber to shove him back, "Get off me!"

Jareth smirked. "Ah, Sarah." He moved so she was no longer trapped against the window. "Go to bed, dream, my darling."

"Get out of my room, Goblin King!" She pointed out the window.

Jareth walked past her, dropping his head to steal a kiss as he did. He climbed out of the window as she uttered threats. His wings took him high into the sky, and he laughed. Sarah kicked the robe as she dropped it, pretending it was Jareth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

New Dreams

Sleep did not come easy, she was too angry, too worried. His words rung in her ears. He'd called it their night. She had been tormented by the dreams each month for years. Now she should be use to it, but each month she dreaded their return. Sarah lay in the dark, dreading the moment sleep would come. Her breathing slowed, and her eyes were too heavy to keep open any longer.

She felt as if she were floating for a moment, much like she'd felt when she'd broken the spell on the Crystal Ballroom. She was not in the Crystal room, in fact she didn't recognize where she was for a moment. Then she walked into a hall, and it all came back to her. It was the Esther room, and it was all back together. As if she'd not shattered it at all.

"Why here?" she called out. There was no answer. She looked down to see how her dream had dressed her. She was still in her nightgown of Irish linen, but her robe was missing. "Bastard." She uttered softly. He'd not even allowed for her to have slippers in the dream the stone floor felt chilled. If he thought she was going to run up and down stairs he had another thing coming. She walked over to a set of stairs going up and sat down smugly.

Jareth watched her from an alcove, smiling. So she was not going to play was she? He'd see about that. He drew a crystal from the air and tossed it at the landing above Sarah, then watched as her face changed from smug to apprehensive. He saw the shadow form at the top of the stair and start down. Sarah rose to her feet, and ran for the set of stairs going down. Jareth knew he could keep her moving in whatever direction he deemed at this point.

"That's not fair!" she shouted as she stumbled on the next landing.

"My house, my rules." A voice rang out.

Sarah gathered her gown up so her feet would not get tangled in the fabric as she took to the stairs on the next landing. "You are such a cheat!" She yelled at him.

Jareth watched her with the shadow following in hot pursuit. He had a feeling she'd rather deal with him, but he wanted to make her call him out.

"Jareth, please! I don't have shoes. I'm going to fall and break my neck." She ran up the next flight of stairs and over a landing, into a hall that emptied to a stair going down. "Jareth."

He was waiting for her when she reached the landing at the bottom, a self-assured smirk on his handsome face. "Yes, Sarah?"

She looked back the way she'd just come. The shadow faded at the top of the stair, she turned and glared at him. "Was that necessary?"

One gloved hand moved smoothly to her throat. "No, but it was fun."

She stood still, dropping the fabric of her gown to cover her bare legs. "That was not my idea of fun. You want me to break my neck?"

Jareth's eyes widened. "Sarah, you are so beautiful when angry." He purred, as his hands slid to her slim waist. "Now you know I'd never let you fall to harm." He lowered his head; "I'd have no one to play with if that happened." Soft as a feather his lips brushed against hers. Suddenly he pulled back. "Who's been kissing my Sarah?" His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I can taste them still on your lips, Sarah. Who's been kissing you?" The Goblin King snarled.

Sarah raised a hand to her lips. "You can taste them on my lips?" She repeated. Slowly she turned away, so he could not see her eyes. "Oh that's impossible."

Leather clad hands gripped her waist. "I won't have it Sarah!" Her heart beat faster, and her breath caught in her throat. He pulled her against him, and breathed in her ear. He was enjoying asserting his authority, and enjoying the effect he was having on her. She was awakening to him. "You belong to me, Sarah."

"In your dreams." She hissed.

"In yours too, love." He hissed back as he turned her to face him again. "Shall I prove my point?" Again his head lowered and he took her mouth. This time they both were stunned by her response.

Sarah pulled free, "No, stop."

Jareth licked his lips, closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. "Oh Sarah, soon. Soon."

The dream faded, and she awoke in her room. "It was just a dream." She told herself. Turning to get out of bed, something caught her attention. A single perfect yellow rose on her nightstand. "That's not funny!" she moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Music of the night

Saturday had not gone well, the rose was only the tip of the iceberg. Her day went downhill from there on. It was only when she had taken Toby to the park in the afternoon that she felt some peace. She watched as he raced up and down the knolls and over the bridge to her secret spot. He paused before her obelisk and turned to her. His eyes shone like little stars. Sarah sank to the grassy knoll and he ran to her open arms. Settling on her jean clad legs he begged for a story.

"Once there was a beautiful girl." She started without thinking.

"Whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for him self, and the young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Toby said as if in a trance.

Sarah stopped, "No, Toby. Not that story."

Toby shook his head and looked at her, "What story Sarah?"

"No story, not today." She kissed his forehead. "Let's go home and have some hot chocolate!"

Jareth sat up in the trees watching, smirking.

Sunday passed and it was time for class on Monday morning before she knew it. The door to the lecture hall was open, but the room was dark. She switched on the lights and went to her usual seat, and began to spread out her notes. She liked being early, liked being alone with her thoughts. So she didn't notice when the man had entered the room, and crossed quietly to her. She didn't hear him as he smoothly slipped beside her, and moved to her ear. He blew softly and she turned her face. His lips brushed hers.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Sarah smiled up into the smoky glass that covered his eyes. "Garrett."

"Sarah." He purred. He sat back and looked at her notes spread on the table. "My you've been busy."

"I have no life." She sighed. "I have only my work."

He winked at her, "That's a lie and we both know it." He looked at the door, "Well, we're down another two students, I've been informed."

"Oh?"

"I do chase them off." He said proudly as he stood up. "All but the die hard like you my dear."

Sarah looked at her notes; "I've been up against bigger and better."

"Oh a challenge!" He crowed as he went toward his desk. "I've only just begun. Wait till we get on the chapter that covers common folklore! I'll have you begging for mercy." He looked over his shoulder at her.

Sarah shook her head, "I never beg!"

Garrett King laughed, "No, I don't image that you do." He sat on his desk, still laughing as students started to enter. His smile slipped when William Pratt entered.

William took his seat beside Sarah. "Morning girl."

"Pratt." She acknowledged him.

William looked down at King who was clearly glaring at him. "Have you told His Nibs that I'm taking you to the concert this Friday?" His voice was low, so only she could hear.

"No." she sighed.

William crossed his arms and smiled, as he listened to the lecture. Sarah took notes and crossed referenced a few points. She raised a hand, and asked about a point. King moved closer to where she was seated, as he answered. He looked round the class, asked if anyone else had a question or a comment. When no one did, he dismissed the class with the assignment for Wednesday's class.

William leaned forward. "So Sarah, what time can I pick you up Friday?" He asked loud enough for King to witness. He smiled as he saw the professor stiffen.

Sarah glared at him.

"Williams, a word." King crossed his arms. "Now."

Sarah shot a look to kill at William, who was already on his way out the lecture hall. She left her books and went down toward the desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Why is he picking you up on Friday?" he asked.

Sighing, she explained quietly. "We are going to the concert here."

"A date?" the smoky glasses didn't hide the narrowing gaze.

"No. Not a date." She sighed.

"Then what?" he demanded.

Sarah looked round the room, seeing they were alone, she let a bit of her guard down. "Look, he came into the shop last week, asked me to the concert last week, and I told him I had dinner plans. He guessed they were with you. He badgered me till I said I'd go to this concert with him, but just as friends. It's not a date. But for some reason he's decided to be a thorn in your side. I don't know why, he's got a girl at home for gods sake!"

King let out a haggard sigh. "Well, I've been roped into attending this concert as well." He shook his head, "A group of us professors have seasons tickets and we sit in a reserved seating." He reached slowly for her hand. "I'd rather it was you and I, instead of you and him."

She moved so she could hold his hand without being observed from the door. "Me too. But as you said on Friday night, we've got the polices here to cope with."

King tightened his fingers. "Be wary of that young man, Sarah. He's infatuated with you."

Green eyes looked into smoky glass, "I'm not interested in him."

"You'd better go, Sarah. Or Ill forget where we are." He released her fingers.

Sarah gathered her belongings. Once outside the room she ran smack into Pratt. She glared at him and stormed off. He followed laughing. The laughter stopped when they reached the knolls and she slammed her hand against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

Pratt looked at her in surprise. "Oh come on, Sarah. It was a joke."

"My life is no joking matter, William." She turned and left him standing there.

Sarah drove off in a huff, but was careful to keep her mind on her diving and not her problems. The last thing she wanted was to end up in an ER. It was a relief when she pulled into the little lot for the Bookstore. Emrys took one look at her as she entered and choose to keep to himself until the girl had cooled down. Sarah took a stack of books that had been left and returned them to their shelves. It was nearly three before she had even gotten to the point where she was not fearful of biting off someone's head.

Emrys poured tea and handed her a cup as she came to join him.

"Thank you." She took a seat and sipped.

"Would you like to discuss whatever it is that has you so upset, Sarah?" Emrys asked, leaning back in his seat and looking at her. "You know I am always here for you."

"I'd love to, but..."Sarah sighed. "It's complicated. I am sort of seeing someone, discretely. And there is this other guy that wants to date me..."

"And you can't tell him you don't wish to date him because of this first man," Emrys guessed.

"Sorta," Sarah said. "The problem is, guy number two has pretty much guessed about man number one"

Emrys smiled, he noted the distinction that she'd made even if she was not aware of it. The second person was just a guy, while the first one was a man to her. "I see."

Running a hand over her eyes, she sighed. "This is such a muddle, I mean we're seeing each other, but we're not allowed to be public. And William is being a spoiled brat! He's got a lovely girl back home, I don't see why he has to chase after me."

"This William, may be use to a great deal more attention then he's getting." Stated Emrys wisely.

"I suppose so," Sarah sipped her tea. "I wish I had not let him goad me into accept a invitation to the concert Friday night."

"So go Friday night, and inform him at that time you are not interested in casual dating," Emrys suggested He tapped his chin with his index finger. "Does man number one know about this William?"

"He does," she sighed heavily. She kept thinking back to the worried look on Garrett's face when she'd left him at the lecture hall. "My gentleman is a bit worried. I think he's worried that because William is closer to my age, that I'd be more attracted to him."

"My dear, I'm sure you are quite capable of letting your gentleman know he's first in your heart." A fire danced in the old gent's eyes. "As to this young pup, go to the concert and let him know there's little else for him."

Sarah took the words to heart, and steeled herself for what was going to happen. Or so she'd thought.

Wednesday morning she drove Toby to school first. After dropping him off with more worry in his eyes, she drove to her classes. The air was now getting cool, and it was just barely October. She pulled her jacket tightly about her as she wandered down the path to the building that her class was in. The room was empty, just as she'd known it would be. That gave her time to set her notes up and go over the assignment one last time. She was concentrating on her notes, when she was distracted by sound in the hall. The sound was a woman's voice, a voice that sounded like it was use to making suggestions that were readily answered. It was cultured and experienced.

"Really Garrett, I do wish you'd let me help you." The voice said.

Sarah felt the hair on her neck raise at the mention of his name. She didn't want to look at the door, didn't want to see who was talking. But as if she were no longer in control of her own self, her head turned. She could see the woman, and woman was exactly what that person was. Tall, very blond, and looked as if she'd stepped out of Vogue. Her garments fit like a second skin, even though they were not tight. She looked completely at ease in her own skin. Sarah suddenly felt very inadequate. One look and she knew the woman was Dr. Matiland.

Sarah didn't hear William enter from the other door, he moved silently to take his seat, and let his eyes wander the direction of Sarah's stare. A smug smirk crossed his lips, but vanished when he looked at the pained expression on Sarah's sad face.

"Thank you Elisabeth, but I don't need your help." King assured her as he moved past her our reached hand. "Now, forgive me, but I do have a class." King moved to his desk, never once looking up at Sarah. He placed his books down and removed his jacket.

Sarah looked down at her notes, trying hard not to let emotions sweep her away. She ignored William, preferring to pour her energies into something that would help her.

"Today we begin our journey into the world of the Common Folklore." King said as he turned to the entire class. "In these chapters we will cover, Leprechauns, Gnomes, Trolls and other Fae Folklore. Including Goblins." King gazed at Sarah as he finished the sentence.

William and other's groaned Sarah smiled as a faint blush took to her cheeks.

King sat on the edge of his desk. "We'll start out with a break down of the status of each group. Pratt, do you have any idea of who is at the bottom of the chain, or at the top?"

William frowned, "No, sir."

"Kennedy?" King asked.

"No, sir."

King asked several students, then smiled faintly. "Williams, would you like to tell them who is at the top of the chain, and who is at the bottom?"

Sarah looked up. "The Fae, highest order of Fairy, are the Rules. They are made up of several classifications. At the bottom you have Goblins, Orks and Trolls."

"Very good." King praised softly. He crossed his arms. "In the Folklore world as in this, there is good and bad. You have good Fae you have bad Fae. Kingdoms within Kingdoms and ever changing rolls."

Sarah took notes and forgot for a few moments the woman who'd reached out to King in the hall.

"Let us start with the ruling class of the Folklore world. How many of you remember the fairy tales you were told as little children?" He looked at the raised hands,

"You see a good many of you seem to remember. Sometimes without remembering that you do. Most of you probably think of fairies as wee little flashes of light. Forget that notion, as with humans they come in every size, shape and color.

"Can any of you think of a ruler of the Fae?"

Sarah raised her hand. "Oberon."

William looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "That's a character in a play, Sarah."

"No Oberon is biased on the Folk lore of Auberon, and according to some old tales he had dominion over Fae and Elf alike." Sarah replied calmly. "He is considered a High King, in some of the folklore."

King watched the sparing, with mild amusement. "Williams is right. Oberon, or Auberon if you please, is the most noted High King in folklore."

Pratt gave Sarah a sideways glance and whispered. "Teacher's pet."

King read the words on the younger man's lips and thought to himself, 'Damn right'. He crossed his arms. "How many of you have read Midsummer's Night's Dream?" Again hands went up. "How many of you understood it?" Only Sarah's hand was left up. King chuckled. "Why does this turn of events not surprise me?"

Sarah looked round, and groaned.

King gazed up at the ceiling, "Williams, how many stories are actually being told in the play?"

Sarah counted mentally. "Near as I can count, six. First there is Oberon's tale, second Titania's tale. Then you have Puck and his tale, followed by the lovers, Hermia and Lysander, and Helena and Demetrius. That's four… five is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Theseus story, and lastly the story of Bottom and Titaina."

King smiled at the rest of the class. "Everyone thoroughly confused?" He stood up. "How many different classes of Fae are in the story?" He looked round, "Anyone?" Sighing he smiled down at Sarah. "Care to dazzle us?"

Sarah sighed. "Oberon and his queen are High Fae, Puck is a hobgoblin, the queen's handmaidens are elementals and low Fae, and the Indian boy is a lower grade changeling."

William frowned, "What's a hobgoblin?"

King cleared his throat, "Williams do you know?"

She pulled notes to back up her statements. "Traditional local fairy tales of Britain say hobgoblins were 1 or 2 feet tall, hairy, and naked or wearing brown clothes. They lived by the fire and rarely went outside. They were described as friendly, impish, ugly, mischievous, good-humored, helpful, mean, grotesque, and fond of practical jokes. If annoyed, they would turn nasty."

"Well is it a goblin or not?" William asked impatiently.

"It's a hybrid." Sarah replied. "Half elf, half goblin."

"Williams needs to get a life," someone in the back of the hall snickered.

King saw the pain sweep over her face, and waited to see what she'd do. Sarah closed her eyes and said nothing. "Someone else needs to learn the value of research," King stated, frowning. "Good work, Williams."

Sarah nodded, not looking up for fear of giving too much away.

King pointed to a box at the door, "In that box each of you will find a copy of the play. We are going to dissect the work. We are going to find the reasons Mr. Shakespeare used the Fae he choose. Some of you may even get some insight as to why folklore is so embraced by humankind." He looked at the clock. "Read the play, be ready to discuss it on Monday. Dismissed."

William groaned, "I hate reading plays."

Sarah whispered. "I love this play."

William shot her a look. "You would." He stood up and pulled a cigarette so he could light it the moment he was out of the building. "It's a girly play." He didn't wait for a reply but stalked to the door grabbed a copy and left.

King picked up a copy as Sarah was gathering her notes up. He wandered over and offered it to her. She shook her head. "No thank you, I've my own copy at home, with stage notes."

"Mother?" King asked quietly.

Sarah nodded, "Shakespeare in the Park, a few years ago. She played Helena, and I actually played Peaseblossom for a week while the other girl was out sick." She smiled remembering the costume and the cast. "It's a wonderful story."

King moved closer, "At least it put a smile back on your face. You were frowning when I came in."

Sarah didn't want to look at him. "Was I?"

"Coy? Sarah?" Fingers touched her elbow. "You know you were frowning."

"That was Dr. Matiland, out in the hall with you, wasn't it?" She asked softly. With purpose she looked up. "She's very beautiful."

King gazed though the smoky glass. "She's ice. I need fire."

Movement in the hall broke the spell that was being woven; Sarah took a gasping breath. "I'd better go."

"Perhaps you should." King agreed smoothly. "Enjoy the concert."

"You too," the young woman whispered in return.

When Friday arrived it brought with it a light morning frost. Sarah looked at her bedroom window to find it kissed by Jack Frost. She loved the wonderful patterns, as they reminded her of things she'd seen in the Labyrinth. She picked out a cream coloured sweater and a plaid skirt for the day. After her shower, she dressed and pulled on a pair of brown Suede boots. She entered the kitchen to find Toby lying with his head on the table, being very dramatic. She ruffled his white blond hair, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Toby, sit up."

"I'm dying," he moaned.

"That's too bad." Sighed Sarah. "I was thinking of taking you to Morgan's Crossing for lunch tomorrow. But if you're dying now…"

Toby looked up with narrow eyes. "That's not fair."

Sarah smiled, hearing her old words come from his mouth. "No, but that's the way it is."

Toby piled into Sarah's car for the ride to school, pulled a feather out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Where do you keep getting these?" she asked. "Have you got an owl in your room?"

"No," he quipped. "I just find 'em."

Sarah was happy to find the shop quiet as she entered. Mr. Emrys was not yet there. Sarah got an hour of work in on her article before setting about doing the invoices. She was on the ladder when the door opened. "I'll be with you in a moment." She called out.

"Of course." Came the replay.

Sarah turned and looked down to see the face of the handsome stranger from a two weeks before. "Oh, hello. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well." He smiled warmly.

She descended the ladder and brushed her hands on her skirt. "How may we help you today?"

As the store was not busy he spoke his words clearly and in a normal volume. "If you have a copy of the Karma Sutra with the original woodcuttings, I'll be most overjoyed."

Sarah thought about it a moment, "If I'm not mistaken, we do." She led the way to the locked room. "Give me a moment."

He followed her; happy she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. He enjoyed being able to watch the sway of shapely hips and the movement of her skirt as she walked ahead of him. 'How simply delicious!' He thought to himself.

Sarah moved to a shelf that was marked Rare, and ran her fingers over binding after binding. "Oh, yes! I know this one." She pulled the leather bound book. "This is one of the few remaining copies of this edition. Some of them were subjected to being burned by provincial minds."

The man watched her place the book gingerly down on the table to be examined.

"Are you familiar with this tome?" He kept his voice impersonal.

"In concept," she qualified, her face going the colour of a new rose

Lightly his long elegant fingers turned page after page; "Concept is best when put into practice." His voice was like warm honey.

Sarah looked with appreciation at the carvings. "I'm told that those woodcuttings are some of the most exquisite in existence."

"They are at that." Agreed the man. "What is the price of this copy?"

"It's pricey because of its rarity. I'm afraid that one is six hundred dollars."

"That's not as pricey as I'd find in some stores, my dear. I'll take the book, it's a fine copy and will go well in my collection. You do accept credit cards, do you not?" He was still looking at the cuttings and not her.

"Major cards, yes." She looked at the cuttings as well, unable to tare her eyes from the erotic material. Sarah had to shake her head to clear her vision. "Will that be all today?" Her voice was a bit huskier after looking at the book.

"I think so." He closed the book and handed it to her. "Thank you so much, Sarah."

"Of course." She tucked the book under her arm and led him back to the front of the store after locking the room. She rang the book up and ran his credit card though the machine. Waiting for the card to process, she looked at the name on the card, Miles Fairchild. She made note of the name. Moments later the receipt was printed. "If you would sign this, and this copy here." His hands were almost too beautiful to be human, she decided. Wrapping the book in a sheet of paper, she bagged it and handed it, the card and the receipt back to the man. "I hope you enjoy your purchase, Mr. Fairchild."

He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Sarah." He paused, considering. "A question, if you would?"

"Yes sir?"

"As you may have surmised, I am relatively new to this area," he stated. "I've seen flyers for a concert series at the university. Would you know if it is worth troubling to attend?"

"I'm going to the concert this evening." Sarah reached under the desk for the schedule that Mr. Emrys kept hidden. "Tonight is the Chamber Quartet. They may not be Carnegie Hall quality, but they are very good. I'm fond of the country music series, as well. The Classical Series is always worth attending. There are one or two others that I would not bother with, but only because I'm not into heavy rock."

"Thank you, my dear. Perhaps I'll see you at tonight's event." He bowed to her, picked up his purchase and departed.

Sarah was nearly finished with the returning unwanted books, when Mr. Emrys finally walked in. The look on his face was priceless. "Good Lord," she sighed. "Who did you cheat on the price of a book now?"

Emrys laughed. "How you talk! I did make a killing though, an out of town estate sale. If you would not mind helping me unload, then we can sort it down before you leave. Are you looking forward to the concert?"

"Yes and no. You know I love chamber music. But the idea of having to sit with William is beginning to burn me." She walked out to the Mini Van with him. "Oh! I sold the woodcutting edition of The Karma!" she said as they reached the van.

"First you sell 'The Romance of Lust' and now you tell me you've managed to sell The Karma… amazing." Emrys teased good-naturally.

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, and to the same customer."

Emrys laughed. "Well at least it was someone who'll appreciate the tomes."

An hour later Sarah looked at the clock. "Time to get Toby. I'm glad I do not have to go to dinner with William. But time to move." She hugged the old man and told him to behave himself over the weekend.

When Sarah arrived at home with Toby, she was surprised to find Karen busy cooking up a storm. "Oh thank God you're here." Karen said. "I need help!"

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked putting on an apron.

"Your father called. At the last minuet he invited the new partner to dinner." Karen looked at what Sarah was doing. "Take over, I need a shower and to change."

Toby sat at the kitchen table, and Sarah got him his after school snack. She made sure the soup tureen was clean and set it warming with hot water inside it. Karen always made a bouillabaisse for her first course of dinner like this. Sarah got out the cheese rings and set them on the cheese board to come to room temperature. Half an hour later, when Karen returned looking refreshed and very pretty in her pink Channel suit, Sarah was putting the final touches on the salad course.

"I'll have just the bouillabaisse tonight." She told her stepmother. "I've got that concert and my friend is picking me up at seven."

"Be a dear and mix the martinis." Karen said as she nodded.

Sarah heard her father's car pull up as she was finishing the drinks. She began to pour one for each of her parents, and one for the guest. She smiled as her father entered the salon.

"Sarah!" He greeted her with a peck on her cheek as she handed him his drink. "Thank you child. Oliver, this enchanting creature is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah, this is Oliver Bowen our new partner in the firm."

Sarah extended her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, sir." The man was a good deal larger than her father was. He was built like a linebacker, with a massive barrel chest. His long dark hair was poker straight and had just starting to show signs of graying at the temples. He had large brooding eyes, dark as night and dangerous.

"Sir? Heavens girl, you'll make me feel as old as dirt!" The man teased.

"Then perhaps I should address you as Mr. Bowen." She handed him the martini she'd made for him.

"Thank you." He drank her in with his eyes, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Karen entered the room. "Robert," she greeted her husband with a kiss, and was also introduced to Bowen.

The three took seats in the salon while Sarah went back to the kitchen to see to Toby and the rest of the dinner. Toby looked at the tureen and made a face.

"Fish soup, yuck!" He said.

"Don't worry Squirt! You're not eating this." Sarah pulled a casserole dish out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table in front of her brother. "Mom made you this."

Toby smiled, "You mean I don't have to eat with the grownups?"

"Nope, you lucked out. Me, I've not only got to eat with them, I've got to be picked up by a guy to go to a concert!" Sarah rolled her eyes in a comical fashion. She poured the hot water out of the tureen and began to ladle the soup in. She set up the first course on the rolling cart and kissed her brother on his head. "Behave, watch the tv quietly."

"Ok," he said as he ate his dinner.

Karen announced the meal, and Sarah began serving up the soup. Her place was , of course, across from Bowen, and she privately hoped that it wouldn't put her off what little food she was going to eat.

Bowen was effusive with his praise, informing Karen her bouillabaisse was every bit as good as that which he'd had in France. Karen blushed like a teenager, although Sarah bit her lip. Sarah excused herself to clear the soup bowls, and check on Toby. When she returned to help serve the salad, both men noticed her seat at the table had been completely cleared.

"Surely you aren't on of those females who obsesses over their figure?" Bowen asked.

"Sarah has her own plans for tonight," Karen smiled at her stepdaughter fondly. "She's just waiting for her ride to get here, and helping me while she waits."

"You aren't driving yourself?" Here father frowned slightly. "Who is?"

"You don't know him." Sarah said in what she hoped was a put an end to it voice.

"Him, who?" The ploy didn't work on her father.

"His name is William, and he's an exchange student from London."

Karen's eyes lit up and she looked at Robert who said. "When he arrives have him come in."

"Yes, Dad." Sarah felt it better not to protest when her father used that tone of voice. And she also didn't care to make a scene in front of Bowen.

At seven on the dot, the front door bell rang. Sarah answered it and asked the handsome young English man in. "My parents would like to meet you," she warned softly.

William smiled, "Well isn't that nice."

"Behave." She led him to the dinning room. "Daddy, Karen, this is William Pratt. William, these are my parents, Robert and Karen Williams. And this is Mr. Bowen, my father's new partner."

William shook hands with the two men, and bowed to Karen. "Good evening."

Karen smiled up at Sarah with unbridled joy. Sarah thought she was going to be sick. William looked at his watch, "I'm sorry, but we really must be on our way." He turned to Robert and added. "I'll have her home safe and sound by eleven."

"That's just fine, young man." Robert shook his hand again.

Sarah grabbed her woolen poncho and wrapped herself up as they exited the house. "What was that performance back there?"

"Making a good impression on the parents." William teased her.

"Did you think to do that with Ceila's folks?"

William laughed. "Good shot, love."

The concert was being held in the largest auditorium on campus. The acoustics were fabulous, and the seats were plentiful. William gave their tickets to the usher and accepted the programs. He placed a hand to the small of her back, causing her to start.

He smiled as she frowned, and followed the usher. They took the assigned seats, and Sarah groaned. They were one section over from the reserved seats of the faculty. As the instructors began to file in she wanted to shrink and disappear. She turned and glared at her companion.

"Good seats, eh?" he asked as if innocently.

"You're a student of the Marquis De Sade!" she whispered so he alone could hear.

"Thank you for noticing, dear." He was watching the influx of faculty more than Sarah's face. When a haughty smile spread over William's face, Sarah didn't have to look to know who'd entered. William seemed to take perverse delight in thumbing his nose at Professor Garrett King, and felt Sarah was the perfect tool. She wanted to hill min then and there, but good manners forbade it. So, Sarah took a deep breath, settled in her seat, and opened her program. Her face was set in what her mother called 'the show expression'.

King looked directly at William. Then let his eyes take in the young woman so determined not to draw attention to her self. He looked at again a William, and wondered if he could kill the younger man from here with a mere glance. Of course, he had his own set of problems at the moment. Dr. Matiland placed her hand though his arm as if to tell the world that they were an item. He settled her into her seat and tried to ignore the looks he was getting from the man sitting with Sarah.

Dr. Matiland had chosen to wear an elegant black crape dress that clung to her generous curves like dew to a rose. Her long blond hair was done in an elegant upsweep hairstyle, showing off her long swan like neck. Her slim limbs moved with grace, and she took her seat easily.

Sarah tried not to look, but like everyone else in the room she found she could not help it. Her insides tightened as the woman laid a hand on the arm of her companion who was doing his best to ignore her. Suddenly an arm swept over the top of Sarah's chair and over her shoulder. Sarah sat bolt upright, much to her chagrin and to Williams's obvious pleasure.

William snickered. "Easy love."

Sarah turned to face him with a sweet expression. "Move it or lose it."

William removed his hand from her shoulder, but not the arm from the back of her chair. He had battle lines drawn in the sand.

The lights went down, and Sarah turned her attention to the stage. Several times during the first movements he tried to advance and was rebuffed. King gave the pair a sideways glance, and then looked at them when he heard Sarah's quick intake of breath. She was seated upright, and looked as if she would bolt out of the hall. Dr. Matiland leaned toward him and whispered.

"How cute, young love." She tickled his ear with her whisper. "See how he chases after her? Are they not a handsome couple?"

King wanted to throttle the woman, but choose instead to say and do nothing.

When the intermission was announced, Sarah rose to her feet and glared at William. "Don't follow me!" Swift on her feet she stormed out of the hall and went to the ladies room where she locked herself in a stall and silently screamed. After letting out all her anger, she exited the stall and took a seat at the mirror in the ladies lounge. At this point Jareth and his threats of a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench seemed almost pleasant. Once she'd composed herself, she stood and exited the restroom. William was waiting for her in the lobby.

He handed her a soft drink, "Feeling better?"

"What in the hell are you trying to do?" she asked in a terse whisper.

"Did you see that bird on Professor King's arm?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the hurt, but most especially this man. It worked, because ignorant of her pain, he continued to bespeak the virtues of the lady on Kings arm. It was a blessing when the bell rang for the second portion of the program. Though Sarah was there, she didn't hear any of it. Once or twice she let herself look in King's direction in the dark. Her heart sank. There was no way she could compete with a woman like Dr. Matiland.

When the concert ended so did her patients, she rose, slapped the program hard into William and stormed off. She moved though the crowd ignoring his pleas to hold up. Tears were on the verge of spilling and that was one thing she didn't want to happen here. The doors of the building were ahead when she collided with a person. She looked up into the concerned face of Miles Fairchild.

"I was hoping to see you," Miles placed a hand under her elbow and guided her out of the hall and into an alcove. "Take a moment to compose yourself." He produced a linen handkerchief for her to dab her eyes with.

Sarah fought back the tears, and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Mr. Fairchild. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Of course you will, " he said kindly. " Oh and Sarah? I'd be honored if you would call me Miles."

She sniffed, nodding distractedly, and continued to pace the alcove, striving to calm herself.

"Is there any thing I can do to be of help?" Miles Fairchild smiled; this was almost too easy.

"No, thank you." She dabbed her still tearing eyes. "I'm afraid I've ruined your lovely handkerchief." She sighed heavily.

"Not at all." He said lightly. "You've increased its value." When Sarah glanced at him he pointed to it and said. "It now carries the tears of a lovely maid."

"Maiden." She corrected before she could stop herself, then all she could do was blush.

"Even better," he smiled. "Sarah, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"My escort decided to act like a jackass." She explained.

Miles placed a hand on her shoulders, "The man should be horsewhipped."

A voice calling her name drew her attention. "Speak of the devil." Just then William entered the alcove his face contrite.

He looked at the older man and gulped. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I've behaved so badly. I'd consider it a great favor if you could forget it, and allow me to see you home."

Miles placed himself between the pair. "Young man," he glared at William with the eyes of a wolf. "Why should she trust you?"

William suddenly was more worried about her with the stranger then he was about how he'd behaved. "Sarah, I give you my word. I will be on my best behavior."

Sarah read the fear in William's eyes and was aware of Miles stance. "William to say I'm disappointed in you is … it just does not cover it. But I think you should take me home. I'm a firm believer in leaving with the escort I arrive with." She turned to Fairchild. "Thank you for your assistance, Miles. I shall launder the hankie and return it to you."

Miles took the hankie and shook his head, "I prefer it as it is now, Sarah." He raised her hand to kiss the back of it gallantly. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night." She turned and left the alcove feeling she'd just escaped some unspoken danger.

Miles stepped out of the alcove, smiling. He watched the younger pair walked in one direction and he took another. All this was under the observation of a pair of mismatched eyes covered by smoky glass.

The ride home was silent; William had not even switched on the radio. He pulled in to the curb in front of the Williams home. Sarah would not even look at him when he opened her door. She merely walked toward her house and opened the front door.

There were voices coming from the salon, and she popped her head in. "I'm back."

Karen looked up, "Where's William?" Her voice was a little to gay.

"He's on his way home." Sarah said not offering more.

Oliver Bowen looked at her and smiled. "Was it a good concert?"

"Very nice." She lied, and was sure he knew it. "I'm going to go for my evening walk." She went back to the front hall to re-warp herself in the poncho.

Bowen looked at Robert. "She goes for a walk every evening? Is that safe?"

"Perfectly." Smiled Karen. "How nice of you to worry, though. How is it a man like you does not have a family of his own?"

"Never found the right woman." Bowen replied.

Sarah walked, and walked, until she had the anger all walked out. She looked up and found she was in front of the bookstore at the end of the park. She shook her head and sat down on the bench in front of the old store. Placing her chin in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees she contemplated killing either William or her self. There was no traffic at this end of town at night. So it was surprising when the sleek black car pulled into the spaces just in front of her. It was even more surprising when the driver alighted. King stood next to his car for a moment, then walked to stand in front of her. Sarah looked up at him, miserably.

For a moment he wanted to do something, something violent. But looking at her sad features put all that out of his head. He extended both hands to her, and when her small hands were in his, he 

pulled her to her feet. He took her face in his hands, and let go an exasperated groan, then lowered his lips to hers. A moment later, he enfolded her as he began to kiss her senseless. He raised his head, remembered where they were standing and took a deep breath. "Sarah, come to the car." He opened her door and settled her in the passenger seat. When he came round to the driver's side, he'd thought he'd composed himself. He turned, looked at her and groaned. Composure went out the window as he pulled her forcefully against him and devoured her with hungry lips.

Sarah clung to him and kissed him back. "Oh Garrett!" She cried softly.

After he was sure she was not a dream but a flesh and blood woman in his arms, he held her for a long time in quiet. Just listening to her soft sobs and sighs was a balm. Finally he spoke. "Tonight was hell."

Sarah nodded, "For me too."

"Oh my darling girl." He brushed her face with two fingers. "We are in such trouble."

She closed her fingers round his. "As long as we're in it together." She offered weakly.

Garrett King groaned, "Sarah, have you any idea of what a can of worms we've opened?" He looked at her as she leaned back against the seat. "That display that Pratt put on…"

"It was appalling, I know." She sighed. "I'm so furious with him! That's why I slapped him with my program when I left the hall. If I'd a cooler head I would not have made such a scene."

"I wanted to find you," Garrett sighed. "I got up to leave and Dr. Matiland detained me." He stroked her smooth skin. "Who was the man I saw you talking to in the alcove?"

"His name is Miles Fairchild. He buys books at our store." She looked at him with honest eyes. "I literally ran into him as I was trying to leave. He took me to the alcove so I could compose myself."

Garrett King nearly lost his glamour at the mention of the name Fairchild. He sighed. "I may have to thrash Pratt."

"I'll supply the horsewhip." She offered.

King smiled. "Poor dear, you've had a dreadful night."

A soft hand cupped his face, "Oh it's looking up, as of now."

"Sarah," he kissed her again. Then he pulled back, "It's late, young woman, and you should be safe at home, not wandering the streets." He engaged the engine and pulled back onto the empty street. He asked her for directions to her home. When he arrived at the house he offered to see her to the door.

Sarah accepted, and he walked her slowly to the front door. There he placed a kiss to her forehead and bid her goodnight. She watched him get back in the car and drive off. Entering the house, she heard the voices of her parents and their guest. She leaned on the closet door for a moment and touched fingers to the lips that Garrett's harsh kiss had bruised. The memory and feel were with her still.

"Sarah?" Her father called from the lounge "Was that a car we heard?"

"Yes, Daddy, it was." Sarah stopped in the doorway.

"Whose car was it?"

"That was Garrett's car, Daddy. Good night, everyone." Sarah headed for the stairs.

Robert turned to Karen. "Who is Garrett?"

"I don't know." Karen shrugged slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jareth makes his point

Sarah stopped at Toby's room, picked up his extra blanket, and settled it over his feet. She tucked him back in and made sure the bear was in his arms. Kissing his head, she whispered she loved him. When she opened her door, she still had a smile on her lips. She removed her nightclothes from the closet and went into her bathroom to change. She hung her skirt up with care. When she was finished she exited the bath, and wondered why the light was out. She moved slowly to the nightstand, paused, and took a sniff of the air. "Jareth?" She whispered.

"Yes?" came the whispered answer at her ear, as hands landed on her hips.

"What are you doing here? My parents could enter at any moment!" Blood rushed to her head. She could feel her heart pound.

Jareth laughed, "They won't come. They couldn't get in, and they can't hear us. I've placed a spell on the room."

Sarah groaned.

Jareth sniffed; "Oh Sarah, playing kissing games again?" His fingers tightened. "Shame on you. I can smell the man all over you."

Instead of fighting, Sarah leaned back on him, "What are you going to do about it?" Her voice was challenging and sassy.

"Fix the problem." He said smartly, turning her and drawing her into a long lingering kiss. When he raised his head he looked at her. Her eyes fluttered. "Have I made my point?"

"Oh, yes." She had her hands gripping his shirt for fear of her buckled knees giving out. She turned pleading eyes upward. "But he's real!"

"What am I?" Jareth asked moving closer, the warmth of his body migrating to her.

"You're my obsession." She hated herself for the admission.

Jareth tipped her face upward. "As you are mine." He began to kiss her again. "That does not make it any less real."

Sarah still held his shirt in her hands. "It can't go anywhere."

"Says you," he teased.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Matiland pays a visit

Carol Towage sat in Dr. Matiland's office going over the notes for the next class. She had accepted the position of student aid happily. She knew that Matiland was pleased with her work.

Dr. Matiland walked to the large window, and wistfully gazed out over across the campus to the building she knew contained Garrett King. "So, Carol, how are things going in King's class?"

"He's not the easiest professor!" Carol stated. "But the only one who really challenges him in anything he says it a student named, Sarah Williams."

Matiland glanced over her shoulder, "Really?"

"She's one of those stuck-up, insufferable know -it-all bitches. I heard she even turned down Professor King when he asked her to be his Student Aide. And apparently local boys aren't good enough for her. She is dating that snobby rich Englishman, William Pratt."

"I don't believe I have Pratt in any of my classes." The older woman said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand why Professor King does not see though her." Carol fumed. "She is just so pompous! Acts like she's got all the answers. You should see how she grandstands in the class and plays up to Professor King."

Matiland frowned. "How does he react?"

"He's man, he eats it up."

Long red fingernails began to make a clicking sound as Matiland considered her options. She half listened as the red haired girl went on with her tirade of discontent. So there was someone playing up to Garrett; that was not unusual. But him eating it up was.

Perhaps it was time to check out the competition. Carol was a good source of information on most campus gossip. "How well do you know Sarah Williams, Carol?" Matiland asked.

"Not well, Doctor." Carol shrugged, "I heard her mother is that actress, Linda Williams. It explains her penchant for rich men. I also heard that she works in some little used bookstore. She was one of the guests at Professor King's for dinner a few weeks ago. You know those discussion group things he likes to have with those cronies of his."

Matiland looked at her aide; "I'd consider it a personal favor if you'd keep an eye on the situation for me."

Carol smiled, "I'd be happy to do that for you, Dr. Matiland."

"Also, I'd like you to find out what you can about this Williams girl. I want to know everything."

The look on Carol's face was that of a feral conspirator. "You know you can count on me, Professor Matiland," she promised.

When William reached the lecture hall, Sarah was the only one there, as he'd hoped. He wore a contrite expression, and carried a small peace offering, which he held out to her. Sarah looked away from him. He took his seat, and held the offering out again.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. She would not meet his eyes. "Oh come on, Sarah, pax." He pressed the box into her hands.

She shook her head and sighed. It was clear he was not going to give up. "Fine," she said at long last. "I forgive you for being a jerk."

"Open it," he suggested with a pleased look on his face.

Her fingers untied the little ribbon, set it aside and opened the box. The contents drew a surprised gasp; on a bed of white cotton lay a small, carved soapstone figurine. A hobgoblin with pan flute pressed to his lips and dancing merrily. "Puck!" she said raising it up out of the box. "Oh, William, you found Puck!"

"You like it?" He was pleased with her reaction.

"I love it," she admitted quietly. "It's the most thoughtful thing you could have gotten."

Relief showed on his face. "I spent the better part of Saturday trying to find just the right thing to express how sorry I am."

Sarah set the figurine on her desk, and looked at it. "He's so life like. One could image him playing a tune and dancing off the desk." She looked at the young man beside her. "What ever made you think of it?"

"The way you talked about him in class last week. You put extra emphasis on his name" He stated. "I do pay attention you know."

Carol Towage was seated a few rows behind the pair, and watching.

Sarah laughed, "Alright, I admit, I've a fond spot in my heart for Puck."

William snickered, "You're twisted, Sarah! Puck is not the hero of the story, he's a henchmen."

Sarah tapped her pencil on the desk. "Someone's been reading."

"Really? You mean Pratt here has come to class prepared?" a voice interrupted them.

William stiffened, "Good morning Professor King."

"Pratt," he acknowledged the greeting, half hearted, as it was. He picked up the figurine. "What have we here?" He examined the little carving.

"Puck," Sarah sighed.

King handed it back to Sarah. "Best put him away, before he gets broken." Sarah nodded, and placed the carved piece back in its box. King looked at Pratt, "So you read the material?"

"Yes, sir." The answer was stiff.

"We shall see how much you digested." King challenged the younger man.

Sarah was about to protest, when a wordless gaze silenced her. It was King's class, his rules, and his game. She shrugged.

King sat on the edge of his desk. "Good morning all, shall we begin?"

Carol crossed her legs and prepared to watch Sarah grandstand.

"I hope you all took some time to read over the play, as I assigned. This morning I want to discuss the relationship between Oberon and Puck." King looked at Pratt, "Pratt, what is the dynamic at play?"

"Oberon is King, and Puck is his henchmen." Pratt said self-satisfied crossing his arms over his chest.

King waited, when Pratt said nothing else he frowned. "Is that all you got out of it?"

Pratt blinked, "That's all there is."

King looked round the room, "You there, Towage. Is that all you gleaned?"

Carol shifted in her seat, not really ready to be called on. "I guess there's a bit of favoritism. He doesn't go ballistic when Puck screws up."

King sighed, "Robbins, what did you get?"

"Not that much," the young man in the back of the room stated.

King sighed, "You all did read the play, didn't you?" He watched as students shifted in seats, and listened to the rumblings of words saying they'd read. He tapped fingers on his chin. "Now, I know Williams has answers, I'm disappointed the rest of you don't." He looked at Sarah. "Care to tell them what the dynamic is?"

"Oberon is not just King, he's father. Puck is his childe, and he treats him as such." Sarah said thoughtfully. "It's the dynamic of a father to his child."

"Exactly," King agreed. "Even when that child had misinterpreted his father's order, Oberon treats him with consideration and care."

"Sir," Carol raised her hand, "don't you think 'misinterpreted' is stretching it? Puck seems to go out of his way to 'misinterpret' the order."

King nodded, actually looking a bit pleased she'd picked that much up. "On the surface, that is true." He stood up, started to pace. "However, if one takes into consideration that Puck is a child, as Williams points out, one sees that he's not being malicious, just mischievous." He looked at Sarah, "What is Puck's nature?"

Sarah smiled, "He's a prankster!"

Carol challenged the statement. "I think his nature is more then just mischievous, it seems like he enjoys the tormenting that Oberon plans for Titiana." She looked directly at Sarah; "He goes out of his way to be a thorn in her side."

Sarah wondered where Carol's anger was coming from. "Granted," Sarah agreed.

Carol looked taken aback. "You agree with me?"

King tried to hide the amused smile beneath his hand. He sat back on his desk to watch.

Sarah nodded, "Puck does take pleasure in tormenting Titiana. He does it for Oberon, whom he adores!"

King looked at Carol, waiting for her to take the bait.

"So you admit that Puck is a monster?" Carol asked.

"No," Sarah sighed. "He's not a monster."

"You just said…"

"That he goes out of his way to torment the fairy Queen, yes. But I will not say that he's a monster. Never in any way does he try to harm the queen!"

"He tricks her into having an affair! And to top that off he turns the man into part beast." Carol was now raising her voice. "He gives Bottom the head of an Ass."

"That he does at on the orders of Oberon!" Sarah defended.

"He could have refused!"

"No he couldn't!" Sarah said hotly. "One does not refuse the…"she paused and blanched. "King." The last word was barely. Then she took a deep breath, "Subjects of the king do not refuse his orders."

King watched both women, one trying to out wit the other, and the other trying to bury a truth she could not live with. "Ladies," he said at last, and both women looked at him instead of each other. "If I may? There are some that are going to see Puck as a monster, no matter how hard we argue against it. Others see him as a prankster, a child. Both are aspects of this character." He moved to the board, wrote down the name of Puck and put a list of his deeds on the board. "Looks bad, on the surface." He wrote down the name of Oberon and listed his deeds. "Looks worse."

Carol crossed her arms, "Are you suggesting that the king is the real villain?"

King shrugged. "Is there a villain?"

William scratched his head, "No, he's just a bloke who wants his old lady to do as he asks…He wants her to do as he says. Just as any man does, King or commoner."

Sarah closed her eyes, a painful memory of a man asking her to do as he said was clear. So clear she could nearly touch it. "Oh god." She moaned.

William turned to her, "You okay? You look a bit green there, Sarah."

King looked at her. "Williams, do you need to be excused?"

"No, sir," she said quietly. "I'll be fine."

King nodded, "Let's discuss Oberon. Anyone care to speculate why he acts like he does?"

Carol thought with Sarah out of commission; she could do herself a bit of well-earned praise. "Oberon seems to think the world revolves around him! The way he treats his wife is appalling."

Robbins called out from the back. "She had it coming! She refused his requests."

King watched as the room became alive with discussion, and looked to see how Sarah was reacting. He had expected her to jump in. What he did see caused him concern. Sarah sat with a look of turbulent guilt. She tried to listen, but something on her mind would not let her give her attention to the class. King knew he could not let her sink into depression; it would not help his master plan. "Williams," he addressed her and she looked up automatically. "Why do you think Oberon behaves as he does?"

"He has three reasons. First, he's King. Second He's King. Third, He's King."

Sarah said calmly. "He is use to being obeyed, even by his wife. This is the first time she's ever refused him anything. So he sets out to teach her a lesson, and in the process learns a lesson himself."

King looked at the clock, "We'll continue this discussion on Wednesday! Read the second and third acts!" As the students were leaving he said, "Williams, could you spare a moment?" Sarah left her things on the desk and went down to where he was sitting on his desk. He watched as Carol lingered, "You need something, Towage?"

"No, sir." The red haired girl narrowed her eyes toward Sarah as she continued to stroll out of the room.

King looked at the young woman standing before him. "What happened? I've never seen you loose your concentration before."

"A little matter of guilt." Sarah sighed, "A few years ago, I caused someone to not obey a direct order they'd been given. Now I'm trying to figure out how to correct the situation."

King smiled, "That must have been some… persuasion."

"No, I blackmailed him," she said with a quirky smirk.

King laughed out loud, as she placed a hand over her face. "Oh that's priceless!"

He could not stop even when Sarah tried to hush him.

Sarah went back to her desk and packed up, "Have a nice day, Professor." Sarah headed over to the library for a few hours of research, as Emrys told her she could have a few hours off. Her article was coming along, but she needed to get in some extra time. The librarians were use to seeing her; one even had pulled books and set them up at a table in the back for her. Sarah went through her notes and pulled information from book after book. Her attention was so absorbed she didn't see the blond enter the area, or come to stand next to her. She didn't hear her the first time she spoke, nor the second. It was not till she heard her name that she even looked up. Sarah forgot she had a pencil in her teeth and blinked.

Dr. Matiland was standing over her, looking down that slim nose with disapproval. "You are Sarah Williams are you not?"

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Sarah removed the pencil.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." The tone was hard, cold and sarcastic. The woman picked up one of Sarah's notes and tossed it back on the table with disgust. "When a professor addresses a student, they expect to be given attention. And respect."

"I'm sorry, Professor…" Sarah knew full well this was Dr. Matiland, but as she didn't have her for classes she choose to speak to her with distance. "I am afraid that I was immersed in my work. What can I do for you?"

"You can stop using Professor King as a foil to get attention from your young man, for starters." As Sarah began to protest, Matiland held up a well-manicured hand. "I've been informed about how you behave in Class, and how often Professor King has had to address you on this. He does not need to be use by students. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes ma'am, perfectly." Sarah didn't dare look up. Matiland would see the anger in her eyes if she did.

"Find another entertainment, Williams, or I will have you bared from the campus. Do as I suggest, or kiss your Masters good bye." Matiland turned and exited the building.

Sarah gathered her notes, no use trying to make sense of it all now. She went to her car and let herself feel miserable for a moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Champagne wishes

Sarah drove to the bookstore, and was given a strange look from Emrys when she walked past him to the office. She dialed the university and asked for the office of Professor Garrett King. When a secretary answered Sarah put on her best phone voice."Good afternoon, this Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes', could you please inform Professor King that the book he ordered is in and ready to be picked up. Thank you." She hoped that King would know it was she who'd called and that it was imperative that they meet.

Half an hour later King entered the establishment. "I've been told a book I ordered is in." He addressed Sarah.

"Yes, Professor, if you'll follow me." She led him back to the room that was kept locked. She ushered him in, and closed the door.

King looked at the titles on the shelves and looked at Sarah, "The Adult book section?"

"It's the only place that has a door that locks, and it's sound proof." She kept her distance. "Your friend Matiland sought me out today. Garrett, she's pissed."

Garrett King rolled his eyes, "Wonderful. That explains her asking me about the dinners at my home. And whom my guests are." He shook his head, "What did she say to you, Sarah?"

"She frowned, and told me to find someone else to make my boyfriend jealous. That if I didn't, she'd have me barred from campus." Sarah said quietly. "It seems there's a rumor that I'm dating Pratt, and using you to keep him in line…Want to guess who started that bit of garbage?"

Mismatched eyes behind smoky glass narrowed, "We both know it was Towage." He moved toward Sarah. "Is that door locked?"

Sarah looked down at the door. "Yes, I locked it when we came in."

King moved closer, and placed his hand to her waist, "So why are we wasting time on Matiland, or Towage or even Pratt?" Long lean fingers began to trace her chin, "I'd much rather concentrate on you, Sarah."

Sarah glared at him, "I didn't ask you here to sneak in a quick snuggie."

King cocked his head to one side, "Sarah, I think you've spent too much time with Pratt. You're starting to sound like him."

Letting her head fall to his chest, she gave out a groan. "Garrett, I'm serious!"

"Yes, darling, I know you are." He brought her face up, "You're serious enough for the both of us." He lowered his head. "Kiss me you beautiful girl."

Sarah giggled and complied. "I always obey my King."

"See that you do," he teased back. "Now don't worry. I'll find a way to make this mess right."

"Just be careful, Garrett. That woman strikes me as dangerous."

Garrett nodded, "I suppose asking you to dinner on Friday night would be out of the question now."

"I wouldn't be able to make it if you did." When he looked upset she smiled quietly. "I'm going to the opera. The Civic is doing The Magic Flute, and my mother got me a box seat."

"Ah so you'll be going with your mother."

"No, I'll be attending by my self. Mother is in Florida filming a TV movie." Sarah smiled. "This happens all the time. We make a plan, and she's off and running. However, she did supply my dress, and my ticket. I'm really rather looking forward to it. It was a lovely birthday present."

"Friday is your birthday?" He asked shortly. "Oh, my darling, I didn't know."

"Garrett, how could you know. We've only been keeping company for a short time." Sarah laughed sweetly.

"Keeping company? God Sarah that makes us both sound ancient of days, or worse. IT makes us sound provincial."

Sarah put her head on his chest. "I can't call what we're doing dating exactly can I?"

King kissed the top of her head, "No, you can't." He groaned, "Keeping Company it is. At least for now." He took her hands in his and led her toward the chairs that were at the table. "So Matiland thinks that Pratt is your love interest, eh? We may have to use that for our cover for now. Do you mind too terribly?"

"I don't like using Pratt," Sarah admitted. "Even though he can be a horses behind, I think he's down deep a nice guy. I mean he's told me all about his girl back home. Besides, I think given too much encouragement he'd…"

"Take advantage?" King suggested.

"Yes."

Garrett King sighed. "Sarah, because of how things are, I can not openly date you, however much I'd like to. I'm afraid for now it's keeping company or nothing."

"Garrett, I didn't do all that much dating when I was in high school, nor when I was in my early collage days. I'll survive." Her voice was soft, and sad.

"The men here in this area must be blind." He knotted fingers with her. "That said, I'm glad they are. I pray they continue to be blind. Sarah, I don't have the right to ask you to not go out. You've gone to a concert with Pratt, and even though it was a disaster, it was still a good thing for you to do."

"So we have what? An open relationship where we date other people?" She made a face.

"You're right it sounds insane."

Sarah looked at him, "We have been dealt a rotten hand, and we just have to play it out."

King stood up. "Opera huh?" he smiled down at her. "I have to go, or there will be wagging tongues."

Sarah stood walked to the shelf, pulled a volume of erotic Fae drawings and handed it to him. "Here, the book is paid for. Take it."

Garrett looked down and smiled, "Sarah, darling. I've been looking for this book for several years!"

Sarah laughed then looked like she might cry. "You better go. I'll see you in class."

Sarah spent the rest of the week keeping out of the glare of Matiland and her spy Towage. Mr. Emrys had her come in for half a day on Friday, as he was not able to open but he could take over giving her plenty of time to get ready and catch her train to the city. She arrived, turned on the lights, as the day was gray and cloudy. She had begun to straighten up when the door opened. She saw the handsome and familiar face of Miles Fairchild enter the shop.

"Good morning, Mr. Fairchild." She greeted him.

"Good morning, Sarah. My, you are in a wonderful mood. Something special happening in your world?" He moved forward and rested on a walking stick.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm going to the opera tonight! My mother got me a box seat for The Magic Flute." She said. "It's her idea of the perfect birthday present. She sent me a dress, shoes, a cloak, everything! It's going to be a perfect night; one of my favorite Operas and a dress that makes me look like I just stepped off the stage of My Fair Lady. The only thing missing will be opera glasses."

"Is today your birthday?" Miles asked softly.

Sarah blushed softly. "Yes, it is."

"Best wishes of the day, my dear." He offered the good wishes sincerely.

A bit flustered she waved her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Fairchild. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a book of poems, it's called The Song of Venus." He watched as she keyed the title into her computer.

"Oh yes, " she nodded. "We had a copy come in just this week. I see here that it's just over one hundred dollars. It's a good copy, nice and clean. If you'll follow me." She pointed to the closed door at the other end of the store. "This is becoming a habit, isn't it?"

Miles Fairchild chuckled softly, "Perhaps we should be glad there is usually no one around when we go off to the locked room." He teased flirtatiously.

Sarah unlocked the door; "Oh like anyone is going to believe you'd take an interest in me."

Miles gazed at her for a moment but let the comment lay. "How old are you today, Sarah?"

"I've arrived at the ripe old age of Twenty two." She was searching the shelf. Finding the book, she turned it over to the man. "Here we are, one copy of Song of Venus."

'Ripe, ah yes, my dear.' He thought and he smiled, "Are you familiar with the poems in this book?"

Sarah blushed, "I've read one or two."

Miles Fairchild looked carefully at the book, "I think it was a very lucky day for me when I came in to this establishment." He opened to a passage, smiled and looked at Sarah with gentle eyes. "Thank you, Sarah." He handed the book to her.

"Will that be all today?" she asked accepting the book

"For now, that will do." He followed her back to the front of the store. "So are you driving into the city this evening?"

"Oh no, I'll be taking the train." She rang up the purchase. "There is never anywhere to park, and I hate the traffic in the city. It's just much easier to take the train." She handed his credit card and the purchase to him.

"Happy birthday again, my dear. Enjoy your night at the Opera."

As he exited the store, Sarah wondered what it was about Miles Fairchild that was so interesting. The man defiantly had an air about him. His demeanor put her to ease even as his presence made her heart race a bit.

Ermys arrived at noon, and shooed her off. Sarah didn't have to pick up Toby, as Karen was going to do that. So she thought she was going home to an empty house, and a long soak in the tub. She went into her bathroom and filled her tub with steamy water. The long soak made her feel that she was a lady of leisure it had relaxed every fiber of her being. After her soak she entered the bedroom to find a crystal vase filled with exotic Birds of Paradise sitting on the vanity. Sarah knew they had not been there when she'd entered her bathroom, and she knew no one was home except her. The little card attached was simply signed , J. Sarah looked at the card for a moment. She wondered if the flowers would remain flowers or transform into something else.

Linda Williams was nothing if not detail minded she'd gone to great lengths to see to it that the dress and the night would be memorable. Everything right down to the underpinnings was thought out. When Linda did something, she did it right or not at all.

The underpinnings fit like butterfly wings against her smooth skin. She dabbed some of the expensive perfume she'd been given by her mother's love interest, on her pressure points, and at the hallow of her long throat. She spent a long time doing her hair into a gentle cascade of curls. She would have tired to do the upsweep that Hepburn wore, but found it was beyond her skills, so she stuck to what she knew. Her make up was simple, just as the character of Eliza's had been. Looking at the clock on her vanity she saw it was getting close to time for her to be driven to the train station. Karen had thoughtfully brought a light tray up to her while she was working on her makeup.

Sarah stepped into the gown and called out the door for Karen to help her fasten the buttons on the back. Karen gasped with surprise when she got her first glimpse of the gown. Her stepdaughter smiled, pleased by the reaction. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"You look like a dream." Karen fastened the buttons and smoothed the back of the dress. "I only wish…" she hesitated.

"What?" Sarah turned to face her. "What do you wish?"

Karen touched her stepdaughters face with a motherly touch, "I wish you were not going alone." Her voice and eyes were sad at the thought of Sarah being so alone.

Long gloved fingers covered the naked ones. "I'll be alright. I'm use to being alone."

Sarah gathered her evening bag, and the ivory fan her mother had picked out. "Tell Daddy that I'll be right down." Karen nodded and told Sarah she'd get her cloak out of the front hall closet for her.

Her father was in the foyer looking up at his now very grownup daughter. His lips parted in silent surprise as she walked down the stairs like a young queen. He leaned forward, brushed her cheek with his, "You look beautiful." Smiling back she dropped into a mimic curtsy of the one from the movie. "Come, you don't want to miss your train."

The trip into the city was a pleasant enough ride, and there were others dressed for a night on the town. None could compare to the girl in the red evening cloak. The commute was over two hours, and Sarah had brought a small book of poems that she could slip into her evening bag when she was done. When they arrived at the station an elderly couple asked if she'd like to share a cab over to the Opera House. She accepted and enjoyed their company. When the cab arrived at the destination, she followed them into the beautiful theatre.

Sarah had been given orders by her mother on not putting the cloak in the cloakroom of the Opera House; Linda had instructed her to remove it only when she arrived in her box. Finding her ticket, she handed it to an usher who guided her up the stairs to the exclusive boxes. Once more, Linda's contacts had come though with flying colors. The door of the box was ornate, entering into a corner box with an excellent view of the stage. It also had but one seat in it that was occupied, hers. The remaining three had velvet cords across them. Sarah entered the little cove and walked toward the beautifully carved chair. She looked down to find a gift sitting on the seat waiting for her. On the gift was one perfect gardenia.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah." A smooth voice said just to her side.

She turned to face Miles Fairchild. "Mr. Fairchild?"

He smiled and bowed to her. "At your service."

Sarah blushed, "How on earth?"

"I have…connections." He pointed to the gift. "Do open it."

Sarah smiled and turned to pick up the gift. She pulled the slivery ribbon that held the box closed. Inside the box was a lovely pair of antique opera glasses. She lifted them and turned to the man. "This is so thoughtful!"

"You said it would be the only thing missing." He pointed out as he watched her finger the gift. "Now, here, turn and I'll help you out of that cloak."

Sarah obediently turned, and felt his hands smoothly remove the outer garment. She heard gasps from some of the other boxes. The dress had gotten the reception Linda knew it would, and Sarah was pleased. From Miles she heard a low rumble of approval. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Sarah, you look enchanting," he assured her. She took her seat as the lights started to go down, Miles leaned toward her. "One more gift." He whispered and handed her a small foil box.

Sarah looked down and opened it. Godiva chocolates. "Thank you." She then turned her attention to the stage.

Miles smiled, knowing she was truly pleased by his gifts. He spent more time looking at her then at the stage, having little or no interest in the production. When the intermission was called, he asked her to join him for refreshment. He waited in the hall and offered her his arm. He noticed how she moved with slow, deliberate steps, head held high. He ordered champagne, and brought the fluted glass to her where she stood away from the crush of people at the stand. He looked at her and raised his glass. "To you, my dear," the man saluted her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Sarah took a sip of the wine and let it mix with the taste of the cherry cordials Miles had given her. The sensation of flavor and intoxication were most pleasant.

"I must say," Miles looked at her gown, "That is a very unusual gown. Where on earth did your mother find it?"

"One of mother's friends is a costume designer in California. They were doing a couple of dresses for the Wax museum out there, and Mother talked her into making a copy of the dress for me. It is beautiful though, isn't it?"

"Every detail is exquisite." He assured her. "You look perfect."

Sarah finished her wine, and handed her glass back to Miles, who deposited both on the tray of a passing busboy, before offering her his arm again. They walked with slow steady steps, Miles taking pleasure at being seen with the lovely creature on his arm. When they reached the door of her box, he ushered her in and seated her. Upon returning to his own seat, the lights went down again. Never had Miles seen anyone get so wrapped up in a performance. The young woman never took her eyes off the stage, not even to look at anyone or anything but the performers.

When the final curtain call came and the standing ovation was over, Miles smiled at the young woman as they both took seats. "Enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She sighed happily, then the smile faded for a moment.

"What is it dear?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking how perfect this has all been. The dress, the box, your gifts… and now I have to fight to get a taxi and dash off to the train. Lord only knows how long I'll have to wait for one."

"Perhaps I can remedy that." He rose to his feet again. "Sarah, would you allow me to offer you a ride home? I have my own driver waiting, and it would be a much more pleasant ride with your lovely company."

Sarah hesitated, "I don't want to put you out."

"Come now, Sarah! We are going back the same way. It's not like I'm being taken out of my way."

"It would be nicer than the train," She looked at him. "Yes Mr. Fairchild, thank you. I accept the offer of a lift home."

"Good, Sarah. Now do dispense with addressing me as Mr. Fairchild. I have asked you to call me Miles." He stood up, held out her cloak and watched as she slid into it. "Come, my dear." He pointed to the doors. Once in the hall, the offered arm was accepted and they walked unhurriedly down to the lobby of the Opera House. Once outside, they walked to the area reserved for limousines. Miles pointed to a sleek car with unusual lines to it. "I've such a love of old things." He explained as they approached the older styled vehicle. "Besides, this has such style and grace." The driver, exited the car at their approach, bowed and opened a door for them. Miles ushered her into the car and then settled himself. "Sarah, this is my driver, Stephens. Give him your address

Sarah looked at the driver and spoke the address, and was rewarded with a tip of the cap. She turned to Miles. "This all makes me feel rather like a princess."

Miles tapped his walking stick on the floor of the fancy car. "You look more like a queen."

"Oh you are too kind." Sarah said lightly.

"Did you enjoy the opera?" He began what he hoped would prove to be an informative conversation.

"Yes, very much," her green eyes danced. "I love Mozart!"

"Indeed?"

"He has such flair!" Sarah shrugged.

"He was a bit of a provocateur," Miles reminded her softly.

Sarah sighed, "He loved life."

"He loved pleasure," countered the handsome man at her side enjoying the direction the conversation was going to take. It was exactly where he wished to lead her. "You do know that the piece we saw this evening, when it was first presented was considered immoral, obscene and indecent."

"Provincial minds," she dismissed the fact with an airy tone.

Miles licked his lips. "Yes, they were." He smiled down at her. "You're not a provincial mind though, are you?"

"I hope not." She spoke a little too quickly, and countered for good measure. "I may not be experienced in the ways of the world, but I hope I have an open mind." She laughed, "Must 

come from having been around all the show business types my mother has introduced me to. I suppose some would say I'm corrupt."

"Corrupt?" Miles pretended to give it thought, "Oh dear, will my virtue be safe?"

The tease drew a giggle from the target. "With what you like to read, you're worried about me?"

Miles pretended to be wounded. "You cut me to the quick!"

"I don't believe that for a moment!" She giggled again. "You are no innocent lamb, Miles Fairchild."

"I have a partiality for the sensual," he admitted with a smile.

"That's putting it mildly." Sarah teased right back.

"Now, Sarah!" He countered. "What makes you say that?"

"Miles," she said quietly. "I do know what is in those books you've purchased."

"In concept," he reminded her of her own words on one of their meetings. She blushed the colour of a newborn rose, to his delight. "However my dear, there's a difference in one who enjoys the sensual, to one who enjoys destruction."

Sarah tuned in her seat, "You mean the differences in people who take pleasure from oh say a Dominance and Submission venture as opposed to a Sadomasistic relationship?"

"Exactly," he tapped her hands with the gloves he held in his elegant hands. "One is pleasure, the other is pain."

Sarah looked at him for a moment, considered, then asked. "Are you a Dom?"

"Bold." He said with approval. "Yes, I am."

Sarah tapped her fan on her knee. "So you, what? Administer punishment on your submissive?"

Miles laughed a throaty laugh, one that was filled with pleasure not insult. "My dear, it's not as simplistic as that. It's not a matter of punishment, it's a matter of bringing every sense of the body to life." He placed a hand over hers. "And it is always with consent. It's a sacred contract, if you will." Sarah didn't seem to notice his hand on hers as she was thinking about his words. He began a soft drone. "Most often it has nothing to do with punishment, it has to do only with pleasuring the senses."

"Miles," she asked softly. "Do you have an… extensive library of books like you've been purchasing?"

"I've a fair amount," he admitted. "More then some collectors, less than others. I'm afraid I'm very particular as to the content of my private library."

"Your tastes seem to be rather bordering on the Oriental." She observed.

"Ah but you don't know the rest of my collection." He enlightened her softly. "Nor do you know of my art collection."

"You collect erotic art?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "You must come see my collection sometime."

Sarah swallowed. "Is it…" she moved her hands in a movement that resembled bindings.

"Some is, not all. I've a large collection of statuary, some paintings, and prints," he said carefully. "Very little of it is devoted to bondage."

Sarah blushed. "You must think I'm absurd with these questions."

Miles smoothly slid one hand over the back of the seat. "Not at all, I consider you a lovely, open minded and inquisitive young woman."

Sarah took the complement and thanked him. "You're very kind."

Miles didn't press his advantage. He kept his arm over the back of the seat, and impersonal, not wanting her to feel threatened. "There is nothing wrong with being innocent Sarah."

"May I ask how you became… interested in…" her voice faltered she was unsure how to address the subject at this point.

"My lifestyle?" He offered. When she nodded he continued. "As a young man, from a well to do upbringing, I was given privileges that most others don't know of. I took advantage of these privileges. Long ago I learned how pleasant being sensually pleased was. Having means, I explored this option. Just as you are exploring your options at the University."

"You make it sound so ordinary." Sarah said thoughtfully. "But that's not the case is it?"

"There are misconceptions." He admitted. "I try to keep discreet. You only know of my… propensity due to the fact that you work in an establishment where I obtain some of my materials." He sighed. "Do I frighten you?"

"Frighten is not the word I'd use." Sarah said, after some thought. "I mean if I were to pass you on the street, not knowing you, I'd just think you were an elegant and cultured man." She looked at him. "Having some knowledge of your propensity? I am not frightened but I do find it a little too…"

"Close?" he offered.

"No, not close as much as, intimate. Like I'm privileged to knowledge I shouldn't have," she confessed.

Miles devoured her with his eyes. "I consider your quiet confidence and honorable treatment of me to be a private covenant between us."

"Do you?" she asked.

"There are very few relationships that are as intimate. That is without being on a physical level." He kept his voice low and purring.

The young woman looked at him, "Still, I know what you're reading."

"I don't have a problem with you knowing." He informed her.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it." She confessed trying to avoid his gaze. "It's an intimacy I'm not use to."

He placed his hand over hers once more. "Sarah, I promise you that I will not take liberties with our relationship. I promise that I will always treat you with respect." The young woman seemed to relax a bit, and he changed the subject. He began to ask how her education was coming along. The rest of the distance home they discussed her classes and the article she was preparing.

When the fancy car pulled up to the curb outside her home, it was close to three in the morning. Stephens opened the door, and Miles stepped from the car, offering a hand to Sarah. He walked her slowly up to the front of the house. Sarah suddenly felt like there was an elephant on the front lawn. She offered her hand to him.

"Thank you for the glasses, Miles, it was a thoughtful gift. I don't know how to thank you for saving me from the long train ride alone." She spoke softly, her voice just above a whisper in the night air.

Miles placed his left hand on her long silky throat, and pressed her chin up with his thumb as he said, "Permit me this one liberty." Swiftly he swooped down on her lips with his. When she gasped in surprise he took advantage of the moment, letting his tongue slide in her mouth and taste her. He felt the pulses in her quicken, he heard the soft involuntary moan, and he drew a response from her she'd not expected. He raised his head. "You taste like cherry cordials and champagne," he murmured in a sensual voice. "Good night, Sarah. Happy Birthday." He took a step back freeing her.

Sarah stood still for a moment, a gloved hand raised to her lips. "Good night, Miles." She turned and moved into the safety of her home.

Miles strolled down to the car. There was a smile firmly fixed to his lips. Until he saw the look on Stephens' face. "Something vexes thee?"

"Thee plays with fire, Master." The servant warned.

"Oh but what a lovely way to burn," moaned the master. "Home, Stephens. I have arrangements to make. I believe I'll be having a visit from our young lady soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The confidence of the King

Sarah leaned on the door for a moment. Without removing her cloak she quietly rushed up the sitars to her room. When she was in the room, she locked the door and called out softly. "Jareth, are you there?"

"You have need of me?" The answer was instantaneous, and lacked sarcasm.

Sarah turned, saw the royal standing just feet away and dove to his arms. "Oh God." She said holding to him as if he were her only lifeline.

"Sarah, darling, you're trembling." There was true concern in his voice.

"Something just happened that shouldn't have." she whispered hoarsely. "Someone just kissed me."

Jareth looked down at the distraught young woman. "That's my line," he teased. When she didn't rise to the occasion, he held her at arms' length. "What happened?"

Sarah told him of the evening, of how she'd anticipated the Opera, and of the surprised gift at her seat. She poured out her tale. Only omitting the subject discussed between her and Miles on the ride home. "When I told him I didn't know how to thank him for bringing me home…he kissed me." She looked up at Jareth.

"It was not the sort of kiss you expected, eh?" He surmised what had taken place. "The man tasted you?" She nodded and looked stricken by the memory and thought.

"Miles said he wouldn't take liberties, but this was!" She shivered. "This was."

She was still clinging to the Goblin King as if he were the only thing keeping her from exploding.

Jareth didn't really mind, although he was angry with the person of Fairchild. He sighed. "Sarah there is just one thing to do." Strong gloved fingers tipped her face up to his. "We must erase the memory." Slowly, deliberately he lowered his face to hers. His lips took possession and his jaw forced her mouth to open to him. His tongue moved against hers, pushing it aside as his hands tightened their grip on her. Her arms snaked up his back as she responded to his attack. Moments later he withdrew his tongue. "Better?"

She nodded.

"What's mine, stays mine," he said with authority. "And you, Sarah Williams are mine." He stepped back, "Go to bed, sleep and don't dream."

Sarah watched him fade. "Easy for you to say." She sat on the bed and collapsed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

One ticked Fae

Jareth exploded the moment he set foot in his castle. He'd gone to the Goblin Realm instead of the Garrett King residence. He let go of a long and angry roar, sending goblins scurrying for safety. He began a rampage that broke jugs of ale. When his anger was spent he flung himself into his throne and began to tap his boot with his riding crop. He had limited options at best. He had no authority over Fairchild, the exiled Fae, so threats were out of the question. There was only one person he could turn to, and that would require a state visit. Taking a deep breath, he summonsed up the dwarf.

The creature appeared in a flash before him, "Your Majesty." He said in a tone that was anything but respectful.

"Higgle…" Jareth began offhandedly.

"Hoggle!" The little man corrected for what had to be the millionth time.

Jareth snickered. He knew full well what the Dwarf's name was, but preferred to torment him. "Whatever I find I must be away for a time."

"More than usual?" The disdain was dripping.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Miss me do you, you little scab?"

Hoggle shriveled, "What do you want me to do, Majesty?" He was more respectful now, with implied threats racing in his head.

"I want you and Didymus to take care of things here. Keep the blasted Goblins under control, if you can." He waved a hand changing into traveling garments. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Another wave and he was gone.

Hoggle sneered, "Good riddance!"

"I heard that, Hogwart!" The disembodied reply sent Hoggle looking for cover.

Moments later, the Goblin King stood at the gate of an impressive fortress. He gazed with fondness at the grounds and the winding path. Someday he planned on bringing Sarah here. She'd love it, he was sure. He used his riding crop and tapped three times on the door. It opened and a knave announced his presence to those within.

Jareth advanced up the stairs up to the throne room. There were supplicants already present and he took his place in the line. A scroll was handed to the regal being on the throne. He read it over, looked up over it and found Jareth. Heaving a heavy sigh, he motioned his Chamberlain over, whispered something and stood up.

The Chamberlain announced that the days' supplicants were dismissed. He motioned Jareth to stay put. When the room cleared, he waved the Goblin King to approach. Jareth took long strides at comfortable pace, not hurriedly, and not overly slow either. When he was before the regal being, he bowed.

"My complements to you, my Liege." Jareth spoke with perfect court deportment.

The regal being masked his amusement, except for the gleam in his eyes. "To what do I owe the honor of a State Visit, Goblin King?"

"A slight problem that only you can deal with, My Lord." Jareth replied. He eyed the Chamberlain with mild interest and not a little amusement.

"Oh, do tell." The man placed an elbow on the arm of his throne and placed his chin in a hand. "What problem?"

Jareth cleared his throat, placing a hand to his lips. "Miles Fairchild."

The royal lost his amused gaze and waved the Chamberlain off. He waited until the official was out of sight, then rose to his feet. His eyes told the Goblin King to keep still. One wave of a hand, and they were transported to a place where the Elder felt was safe to converse. "Miles Fairchild?"

"Yes, Father, Miles Fairchild," Jareth looked at his elder with respect and waited.

The elder Fae paced. "I exiled him hundreds of years ago. I thought that would be an end to it. So, what has he done now?"

Jareth grimaced. "He's sniffing round my Sarah."

The elder stopped his pacing. "Is he now?" The amused gleam returned. "And just how did he come into contact with 'your Sarah'?"

"Near as I can figure out, he's moved in to the area…I'm not sure he is even aware she belongs to me." Jareth replied.

"Jareth," warned his elder. "My boy, if you marked her, he's aware." An unasked question filled the air.

"Yes,I marked her!" The younger Fae bellowed, "I'm not a novice!"

Eyes narrowed, "Don't take that tone with me, boy!"

Jareth leaned on a tree, crossed his arms. "Sorry," he said shortly. "I'm out of sorts."

"Yes, I see that. However, I am still your King! Show respect." The elder softened for a moment. "Let me look at you. It's not often I get to see one of my favorite children."

Like an adored and adoring child the blond head of the Goblin King perked up. "Do I meet muster?"

A hand ruffled long silky hair. "You'll do." Then the elder opened his arms. "Come give us a proper greeting, my boy."

Jareth went happily into the embrace. "Oh Father!" He hugged the elder Fae tightly. "It's so good to see you."

Oberon patted the cheek of the younger Fae as they drew apart. "It's good to see you as well, lad."

Jareth looked at the private garden. "I do miss it here." His mind returned to Sarah. "Can you help me?"

Oberon let his thoughts go to the problem at hand. "What exactly did he do?"

"He kissed my Sarah," groused the young Fae, kicking a stone.

Oberon guessed it was more than a kiss. "Took a taste of her did he?"

"Damn near scared the life out of her," moaned the lad.

Regal robes billowed in the soft wind. "My boy, if he's not done anything else, there is little I can do short of warning him to keep his hands off. Are you sure you desire Miles to know that Sarah is yours, Jareth? He may be aware she's Fae-marked, yet not know to whom she belongs." Oberon warned. "It might be worse if he learns the whole truth."

"But tasting her!"

Oberon nodded his sympathies. "What was her reaction? Your Sarah still has certain freedoms until you join with her."

"She called me." The smile that rose from the memory softened his haughty features. "She turned to me, her villain, her adversary, not my alter ego, Garrett King."

Oberon sat down on a rock wall, "Careful lad! You need her to give herself to this Garrett King, not to Jareth."

"I know," he replied, "But Father, it was so encouraging."

"We'll see how encouraging it is when she realizes how many times you tricked her!" He thought of how women reacted to that. "I've had experience in that area."

Jareth frowned, "How is Good Queen Tatiana?"

Oberon rolled his eyes. "You and Puck! The pair of you torment the woman, and wonder why she's so delighted to take leave of the pair of you."

A flute sounded, "Did I hear my name?" A faun appeared. "Jareth! Brother, greetings."

Jareth was warmly embraced by the hobgoblin. "Puck!"

Oberon watched the playful interaction of the pair. "Lad," he interrupted softly.

"What was the occasion that prompted Miles to insinuate a kiss in the first place."

Jareth frowned, "Sarah's birthday."

"And Miles gave her a gift?"

"Opera glasses."

Oberon nodded, "And your gift?"

"Birds of Paradise."

"Was that from Jareth, or Garrett?" Oberon sighed.

"Me," he said, then groaned. "Oh God! Garrett didn't give her a gift."

Puck fell over laughing, "Fool!"

Jareth turned helplessly to the elder. "I've got to have something!" A slick smile replaced his frown. "I have it." Holding out his hand he made two figurines in soapstone appear. The pair was carved images of Oberon and his Queen. "Box," Jareth breathed, and the box appeared. "I have a gift to deliver." He drew a crystal from the air. "Show me Sarah." The girl was no longer asleep, but walking in the park. "Thank you Father! I will see you later, Puck."

Puck turned to his King. "You think she'll forgive him?"

"As Garrett, yes. The girl is fond of that side of Jareth. Too bad he can't behave like that all the time." The King sighed. "Come Puck, let's watch."

Jareth transformed from Goblin King to Professor in one easy movement, even down to driving the sleek car. He pulled into the parking lot, and created a cell phone. "Good afternoon, I'm Professor King, and I'm looking for Miss Sarah Williams."

"Oh, yes." A female voice answered. "My stepdaughter is out for a walk. She should be back in an hour or so, Professor."

"A walk? Ah, would you know where she walks?" He asked softly. A moment later the woman not only gave him the name of the park but directions. "I happen to be very near there. I'll see if I can track Sarah down, thank you, Mrs. Williams." A wave and the cell phone vanished.

Sarah was standing on the little bridge, gazing at the obelisk. She did so love this park. Most of all she loved this area of the park, with it's stream, it's rolling knolls and it's magical gardens. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. Her eyes were still closed when Garrett stepped beside her. Quietly in her ear he recited the words to an E.E.Cummings poem

"Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond

Any experience, your eyes have their silence:

In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,

Or which I cannot touch because they are too near

Your slightest look easily will unclose me

Though I have closed myself as fingers,

You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens

(Touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose

Sarah opened her yes and looked at him, her face soft and dreamy.

"Or if your wish be to close me, I and

My life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,

As when the heart of this flower imagines

The snow carefully everywhere descending;

Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

The power of you intense fragility: whose texture

Compels me with the color of its countries,

Rendering death and forever with each breathing

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

And opens; only something in me understands

The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands"

"Garrett," she whispered his name with such emotion.

He took her hand, placed it in the crook of his arm and led her across the bridge to a set of stone benches. Seating her, he took his place beside her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He pulled the box from his jacket pocket. "In all the rush, I was not able to get this to you." He passed the box to her.

Sarah leaned into him, "Oh Garrett! You didn't have to… I mean… Thank you."

Her fingers opened the box, she looked at the contents and then at the man who was pleased with himself for making her happy. "Oberon and his Queen!" Her fingers picked up the figurine of the Fae High King. "He's beautiful!" Without thinking or looking Sarah pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're so thoughtful!"

"I'm forgiven?" He looked at her with eyes hidden behind smoky glass.

"Forgiven? But you've done nothing wrong," she said with genuine innocents. "You and I have only started seeing each other, it's not like you know all that much about me. I couldn't expect you to know about my birthday. I don't even know yours."

Garrett smiled softly. "October the thirty-first." He glanced about, slipped his arm round her waist. "Any other questions?"

Sarah laughed, "I'll make a list." She looked again at the figurines. "Really, Garrett, it's the most thoughtful gift."

"I have to give some of the credit to our friend Pratt. Had he not given you that statue of Puck, I'd have been at a loss." He tightened his grip. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love soapstone, it's so warm and full of life." She held the King to her face. "Of course the High King and Queen of the Fae Court, are a rare and wonderful gift in and of themselves."

"You speak of them as if they were able to hear you," he teased.

"Who is to say they don't?" Sarah challenged with a batting of her eyelashes.

Garrett mummered something under his breath, but aloud he said. "How was your night at the Opera? You were sorely missed at the dinner."

"The Opera was wonderful. I felt like a princess. You should have seen the gown my mother sent. It's a copy of the ball gown from My Fair Lady. Right down to the red cloak and jewelry. Mother insisted that I take the cloak up to the box with me, and do a grand unavailing." Sarah began her tale.

"MMMM, I'd have like to have seen that," he teased.

"When I arrived up in the box I found some gifts on my chair. Turns out one of the customers from Ermys shop found out where I was going to be in and put them there for me. A pair of antique opera glasses, and a gardenia. Oh yes, and a box of Godiva cherry cordials." She looked at Garrett calmly telling him everything that transpired.

"That was thoughtful of the gentleman."

Sarah shrugged, "I thought so at the time. He even bought me a glass of champagne when the intermission came round."

Garrett leaned closer. "I get the feeling this story gets more involved."

Sarah snuggled into him, different from how she'd held to the Goblin King just hours ago. "It does."

A long ragged breath sounded. "Alright, I'm braced."

"Garrett, he was a perfect gentleman during the entire performance of the opera. Considerate and kind, and excellent company. When the opera ended I mentioned I would be taking the train home. He offered me a ride pointing out we were going the same direction."

"Did something happen in the car on the way home?" Garrett asked stiffly.

"No," Sarah said softly. "We talked about his taste in reading materials which happens to be a bit racy."

A hand moved from her waist up to her back. "Honey I'm confused." He looked into her eyes. "Clearly you are troubled by something, but so far it sound like it was a wonderful evening."

"It's what happened at my door," she confessed.

"At your door…when he brought you home?" Garrett shifted his weight, and asked softly. "What happened?"

"He kissed me." The words were out before she could soften them.

The hand on her back flexed. "Alright." He kept his voice calm. "A goodnight kiss is not earth shattering." When Sarah looked at him he sighed, "It wasn't just a good night kiss?"

"No. It wasn't just a good night kiss… It was…" she felt the colour rise and flood her cheeks. "It was more." Suddenly she stood up and began to pace. "I feel like I must have somehow invited it! But for the life of me I don't see how!" She covered her face with her hands. "Garrett, remember I told you I didn't date much?" When he nodded she squared her shoulders. "What I should have said was, I never had any dates… I never attended the homecoming dances, or any other dances for that matter. I didn't even get asked to Prom! Oh I went to Prom, I went as a hostess…" she sighed.

Garrett watched her from the bench, "What did he do?"

Sarah took her seat, trying to find the words. "He told me I tasted of Cherry Cordials and Champagne."

"He French kissed you?" Garrett demanded, then began to smirk. "The cad." Suddenly he started to snicker.

Sarah looked at him. "It's not funny!"

"Think about it, Sarah," Garrett suggested. "You are hardly a child."

Sarah thought about it. Garrett was right, she wasn't a child. But it had been the first time she'd been kissed like that... and by a man twice her age, who had told her she tasted like cherry cordials. "Ok, so what did I expect?" She asked wryly.

"Precisely, my dear. I certainly would have seized the opportunity."

"You aren't fond of chocolate," Sarah replied flippantly, then she giggled as well.

"You can't blame the man, darling. You're delectable." Garrett sighed softly. He reached for her hands.

"It's just that I'm not seeing him, and that's such an intimate act." The young woman was still struggling with guilt. "Did I lean him on, or do something that gave him permission? It would be different if it had been you…"

Garrett rose to his feet, pulled her to hers and took her face into his hands. "Then let it be me." A moment later the pressure of his jaw opened her mouth to allow him entry. He was surprised that her reaction was even stronger than the one she'd given to the Goblin King just hours earlier. He drew back, looking at her though the smoky glass. "Come home with me Sarah."

She nodded, not able to speak. She leaned on him for support, as her knees were weak.

Garrett guided her to the car, and then drove the direction of his estate. It was a quiet ride. Neither one spoke to the other. When they arrived, Garrett linked her arm with his and drew her close to his side. Glisten opened the door having heard the car approach. He bowed to Sarah, and 

nodded when the master ordered tea to be served in the solarium in half an hour. Again Garrett linked his arm with Sarah, and led her to the room. He closed the door, and watched as the young woman moved about the room not really seeing anything.

"Sarah." He said her name like a caress, reaching out one hand. "Come to me." Her hand moved in his as she stepped close, her trusting eyes gazing up at him. Garrett fought to keep breathing slowly, "Open your mouth," he ordered as his mouth took hers savagely. Sarah moved against him, her mouth as hungry as his was. Her arms embraced him with desperation, as if her life depended on this moment. He felt the blood pound in his heart, and roar in his ears. When he ended the kiss she fell against him weakly. Garrett held her close. "Now tell me what really disturbed you about the kiss this Miles person gave you."

The young woman didn't raise her head, not wanting to meet the eyes of this man who seemed to get into her very soul. "I liked it." She sighed. "I liked the way it made me feel…So alive." Slowly she pulled back from Garrett. "I'm so confused, Garrett. I go from not having anyone interested in me to having four men all buzzing round me like bees to a flower."

Garrett smiled, "You are a very beautiful woman, Sarah. Very innocent and incredibly beautiful. It's rather intoxicating in this day and age. Most young women your age are already engaged in some sort of physical relationship. Your innocence makes you rather a jewel." He cupped his hand to her face. "It's not unthinkable that you would enjoy being kissed. Most women enjoy being persuaded into sharing that moment of intimacy."

"I'm not most women." There was sadness in her voice. "I've had my head in far too many books. Do you know what they use to call me back in High School? They called me 'No-date Sarah'. When I turned sixteen there was no gaggle of young men vying to bestow that first kiss… In college I would go out with someone, mostly as a favor to my stepmother. I was uncomfortable with the groping most of those men wanted to engage in. This was different."

"And when I kiss you?" Garrett asked softly.

Sarah smiled, "When you kiss me, I want to beg you to never stop." She looked over at him shyly. "You make me want things I've never dreamed were possible."

Garrett smiled.

The smile faded from Sarah's lips. "You make me want things I can't have. Not as long as I'm a student." She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. "Your kiss excites and terrifies me, Garrett. I find all reason going right out the window when I'm with you. I worked very hard to get my degrees, I continue to work hard for my masters. But I put all that in jeopardy just for a few stolen moments with you." She fought the anger that the memory of Matiland's threats fired. "Your Dr. Matiland even went so far as to tell me she could ruin my efforts to get my Masters."

"Elisabeth actually threatened you?" He questioned.

"Yes, she did."

Garrett sat down, "She told you she'd ruin you?"

Sarah took a seat, away from him so she could think. "Don't be surprised if she tells you she thinks you should drop me from your guest list. That woman has issues."

Eyes behind smoky glass flashed. "No one tells me whom I can invite into my home."

Glisten tapped on the door, and entered with the tray that held the tea service. Placing it on the table beside Sarah he bowed to them both and exited.

Garrett smiled softly, "Pour Sarah."

The young woman hesitated for a moment, then raised the china teapot and poured a cup for the professor. "You are enjoying this little contest of wills, are you not?" She passed the cup to him. "Garrett you are behaving like a puppet master. However, I am no man's puppet. I don't always behave as I'm expected to."

Garrett sipped the tea, "If I wanted a puppet dear girl, I could easily find that kind of companion in most of the student body. I require someone a bit more complex."

Sarah rested the teapot on the tray. "You may be getting a bit more than you bargained for in me, Garrett. I have… baggage."

Garrett licked his lips, "An innocent with baggage. Now that, Sarah, is most intriguing."

Sarah sipped her tea, "I'm inexperienced, Garrett, that's true. But innocent? Not so much, I have deep dark secrets."

"Really?" He growled low and long, making the word painful. "And do you have dark desires?"

"Dark desires locked in crystal dreams, Garrett." She placed the teacup down.

Garrett mimicked her movement, placing his cup down. "You are a very dangerous woman, Sarah."

"You have no idea." A bit of pride resounded in her boast. 'I destroyed an entire castle' she thought pensively.

Garrett placed his fingers to his chin. "We are going to have to be much more careful for the present, Sarah. This will be the last time we are alone. For now things are much too dangerous for us. I will still ask you to dinner here, but only when the others are going to be present. There will be no more accidental meetings. And I should not have brought you here today." He tapped fingers. "You are far to enticing, and I am too tempted to forget myself. Right now I'd like nothing better than to ravish you."

Sarah lowered her eyes, "Right now, I don't think I'd stop you."

Garrett stood up. "I'll have to be more careful of you, my darling girl. Your reputation is important to me."

"It use to be important to me, I wonder why I'm suddenly uncaring of it." She confessed. Taking a long breath she shook her head. "This open relationship of ours is not going to be easy, is it?"

"You are free to see whom ever you wish," he reminded her.

"No I'm not! I'm not free to see you." She stood up and walked over to an exotic plant arrangement. "And I'm afraid to see Miles again. It was better when I was seeing no one."

Garrett placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would prefer you didn't see this Miles."

Sarah turned and stared at the smoky glasses that covered his eyes. "I don't think either of us has much say in this matter right now, Garrett… I think I should go home. You're right, being here is too much of a temptation with out anyone to chaperone us."

The hand resting on her shoulder moved deliberately to her waist, "For one moment then, let us tempt fate."

Sarah raised her head. His lips on hers were a torture unlike any she'd ever know. When he stood back, she closed her eyes and committed the moment to memory. "That is going to have to last me a long time," she whispered. "Isn't it?"

Garrett didn't answer her. He held his hand out to her and led her out of the exotic room. He drove the distance to her home in silence. And he watched as she walked up to her door, and pausing for a moment then turning back and waving to him with a sad smile painted on her face. When he drove off, he was not aware he'd dropped the glamour until he looked in the review mirror and cursed out loud. He was one ticked off Fae.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bowen

It was one week since Sarah had been to the Opera House. Her mood in that week had been less than stellar. The worst part of her week, the part where she saw Garrett, but didn't have a moment with him was over. When Friday arrived, Sarah was glad she'd not received an invitation to dinner at Professor King's Residence. Her wounds were far too fresh, and she knew she could not trust herself.

She looked at her wardrobe for something to make her feel better about life. Even though it was likely to be a quiet day at the bookstore, she wanted something to make her feel alive. She settled on a raw silk blouse in a dark green, and a long green gypsy skirt. Sarah even wore her hair slightly different today, and decided to behave as if she were just playing a part, perhaps a bit of Carmen. She didn't take time for breakfast. Toby had to be driven to school early.

Sarah loved Friday mornings at the store, Emrys didn't show up until noon most Fridays and she could listen to whatever music she wanted to. She liked the music he played but today she needed something to lift her spirits. She placed her poncho and lunch things in the back room. Placing the open sign in the door, she moved to the CD player that Emrys had purchased. She found the disk that held the song that would raise her, and she placed it on repeat. Moments later the voice sang out, 'nothing can take my freedom away.'

Sarah began to move though the store, straightening up. All at once she began to sing.

When the sun shines on the mountain

And the night is on the run

It's a new day

It's a new way

And I fly up to the sun

Una paloma blanca

I'm just a bird in the sky

Una paloma blanca

Over the mountains I fly

No one can take my freedom away

She began to dance freely and spun round with her arms out as if to embrace the world. It was the amused face of the handsome man that caused her to come to a sudden halt. "Miles." She said in shock.

"Good morning, little bird," he crooned. "So you're a white bird in the sky?"

Sarah, embarrassed at being caught dancing and singing, moved to the CD machine to switch it off. "How may we be of service to you, Mr. Fairchild?" She felt the hot flood of colour on her cheeks.

"You look lovely dancing, so free," he complimented warmly.

Sarah bit her lower lip. "I wasn't expecting an audience."

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. You dance beautifully, like one who is well trained in the art." He studied her for a moment. "I take it you took years of classes."

"At my mother's insistence, yes." Sarah said before she could stop herself. What was it about this man that made her pour out feelings and secrets? She tapped her fingers on the checkout desk.

Sensing her disquiet Miles shifted his attention back to a purchase. "I wonder, do you have a copy of A Weakness for Boleros by Lidia Torres?"

Sarah ran the search and found it, "It's not what you usually purchase." She said softly.

"No, but they are lovely poems and they satisfy the mood," he stated.

"Yes, we've a very good hardbound copy. I'll just go get it for you." She moved to the poetry section. Raising her skit to keep it from being stepped on she moved up the ladder to pull the book. As she stepped off the ladder, she found herself trapped between it and Miles. "Your book," she said, trying to hand it to him.

Miles ignored the offered book and looked at her. "You look very different today. Your hair, your dress…"

Sarah licked her lips that were suddenly like a desert. "Miles, don't." She was trembling and he hand not so much as placed a finger on her.

"Don't what?" He was being very persevering. "Don't notice the changes in you? Don't appreciate the new edge? Or is it, don't be so close? What is it Sarah? Don't what?"

Sarah could not control her breathing, she felt her heart pound. His gaze was on her were almost too intense, even though no touch had been initiated. His eyes were now resting on the rise and fall of her breasts, and Sarah found she was enjoying it. Fire raced though her veins and she 

wanted to do something dangerous. Something that would make her feel alive. "Miles, please. You're frightening me."

He leaned closer, placing his lips to her ear. "I excite you too, don't I Sarah?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I could give you such pleasure, Sarah," he promised.

She closed her eyes, "Could you?" Then she gripped the ladder.

Miles smiled letting one finger move gently over her trembling lips. "All you ever need to do is ask, my beautiful creature. Just ask."

At his touch her eyes flew open, "Will that book be all?" She forced herself to say the words. Her entire body was at war.

Miles stepped back smoothly. "The book is all I'll take, for now."

Sarah still held the book in her hand, in a death grip. She moved slowly up to the checkout, all the while aware her body was moving differently, out of her control. The sweep of her hips seemed smoother, more seductive, and more sensual. She told him the charges after ringing up the purchase. She made change from the money he'd paid, and handed him the change. She bagged the book, and thought she could just hand it to him and that would be the end to this game of cat and mouse. When he took the book he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. First he kissed the back, then turned it and placing his lips into her palm.

"Good day, Sarah." He winked at her in a manner far more familiar then he'd ever used. "Think about my…offer."

Sarah watched him as he exited the store. Part of her wanted to call him back. Just the touch of his finger to her lips had set her aflame. Shaking herself, she told her self it was just because she and Garrett were in such a bad place. It was not real! It was an illusion, like a crystal bursting. But the ache in her told her differently. For some unfathomable reason, her body responded to the smallest of suggestions from Miles. For a moment, she gave in to the fantasy, and wondered what being fondled by him would feel like. When she realized what thoughts had invaded her, she wanted to bitch slap herself!

"What the hell are you doing, Sarah?" She asked her self out loud when she was sure she was along. "You are acting like a horny school girl!"

It was a much calmer Sarah who looked up to see Emrys enter. "I see you come empty handed. What no good estates to be raided?" she teased lightly.

Emrys smiled at first then looked at her, "What is different about you today?"

"New hairdo," she said flippantly.

Ermys shook his head, and dismissed his misgivings. "The Chamber of Commerce asked that we post this poster for the Halloween Ball in our window. Would you mind seeing to it, Sarah?" Sarah went to the window, and taped the large poster in place. Emrys watched with approval. "That is going to be a wonderful affair, don't you think so?"

Sarah sighed, "For me it's just going to be more work." She moved to the sorting table. "My father's firm is one of the sponsors and Daddy volunteered me as a Hostess."

"So no young man as asked you to be the bell of the ball?" Emrys teased.

Sarah shrugged. "Oh, I suppose someone will take pity on poor spinster Williams, and ask me to dance. But no, I will not have a date for that night. I will however be in a killer costume, thanks to mother."

The owner of the bookstore's eyes gleamed. "Ah yes, Linda strikes again. What is it this year? Repunzle? Or perhaps Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?"

Sarah had received the costume just the night before. "Oh something far more spectacular!"

Emrys laughed. "As long as she's not gone and dressed you like the Follies Bergère!"

"Oh you guessed!" Sarah pouted. She and Emrys both laughed heartily. "No seriously, this time Mother has out done herself."

The rest of the day helped Sarah forget the moments with Miles. She waited on happy customers, and discussed the up coming gala Ball. When three rolled round she took her leave of the store and went to pick up Toby. The drive home was filled with the happy banter of her brother. She called out to Karen as they entered the house. She could smell the wonderful aroma of Duck ala Orange. "Hey, what's the fancy dinner for?"

Karen entered the kitchen in her signature colour, pink. The dress was nicely cut and very flattering to Karen. "We've company coming for dinner, the Parker's and Oliver Bowen."

Sarah looked at the dinner setup in the kitchen for Toby. "I take it I'm expected for dinner."

"Do you mind, dear?" Karen looked frazzled. "I could so use the help. And Mr. Bowen asked if you'd be here."

Sarah shivered as if a goose had crossed her grave. "Oh, did he?" She looked at her gypsy garments. "Perhaps I should change."

Her stepmother smiled, "I laid a dress out for you."

"Thanks mom." She used the back stairs to go up to the bedroom. On her bed was an after five dress, a cream satin that was covered in green vines and holly. It was a bit more revealing then she felt she wanted to wear in front of Bowen, yet as Karen had chosen it she felt she was honor bound to wear it.

Half an hour later she entered the kitchen to help set up the cart. Then she moved to the Salon and began to mix the Martinis. Personally, she could not stand the cocktail, and would have nothing while the others downed the swill and raved. Her father arrived first, and went up to freshen up and change. Half an hour after her father, Bowen arrived.

Sarah answered the door, as her stepmother was still making last minuet horderves. "Good evening, Mr. Bowen." She greeted him formally, hopeful he'd get the message.

Bowen looked at her with dark eyes. "Good evening, Sarah." He handed his coat to her. When she turned to hang it up, he let his eyes devour her beautiful curves. "Am I the first to arrive?"

"Yes, sir. The Parker's will be here soon though." She turned back and caught the last of the look in his eye before he schooled his face. She invited him into the Salon and offered him a drink. Pouring the martini, she wanted to put poison in the glass for good measure.

The man accepted the glass as he took a seat. "Thank you, my dear."

The bell rung and she excused herself, thankful that the Parker's had arrived. Her parents entered the Salon and she went to the kitchen to see to the cart. She'd have used any excuse to leave the lecherous looks Bowen bestowed on her. Leaning on the refrigerator she swore she'd rather take a long swim in the bog of stench rather than spend any time with Bowen. The lascivious looks made Miles' suggestiveness seem almost courtly. Sarah felt her heart race for a moment as she thought of Miles.

When the others had assembled at the dinning room table, Sarah brought out the cart with the first course, Lobster Bisque. Karen ladled the bisque and served it with a smile. If nothing else, Karen was a great hostess with a very good collection of meals to be served. Always they were like a performance; the dinning room was Karen's stage. Sarah was only too happy to be a willing stagehand.

Sarah sat beside Bowen, as the Parker's were on one side of the table. This of course didn't do her appetite any favor. He gazed at her during dinner conversation as if she were desert. It gave her the willies. He was spoiling her meal, and the pity was that Karen had outdone herself this time.

When the meal had been devoured, Sarah cleared the platters and went to bring desert and coffee. Karen had made Blood Orange Seville, a new dish for her and it was dramatic and delicious. Even Sarah enjoyed the results of Karen's latest cooking course.

The sweet orange and the white chocolate left Sarah feeling delightfully blissful. Not even Bowen could disturb this feeling.

Sarah excused herself after the meal to clean up the kitchen for her stepmother. Mrs. Parker remarked on how much the girl had changed over the years. Karen told everyone she attributed it to maturity. Sarah listened to the discussion and laughed to herself. She went up to check on Toby, who had fallen asleep with his tv on. She switched it off and noticed that the boy had surrounded his bed with a ring of owl feathers. Knowing it was best to leave them, she smoothed his blanket and departed from the room.

The discussion, and Bowen, in the Salon made her feel like an outsider in her own home. It was still good weather, and the night was cool, but not cold. Going to the front hall she pulled out her green wool wrap. She looked into the Salon, caught Karen's eye and mouthed she was going for a walk. Karen nodded and returned to the conversation without alerting anyone else in the room as to Sarah's intention.

Sarah closed the door quietly, and looked at her street. Looking at the steps she could remember a time when her Old English Sheepdog, Merlin would be standing there demanding a run. She missed him tonight. Slowly she stepped down and walked toward the end of the street and the path that would lead her to the park. The events of the past month were deep in her thoughts. King's kisses, Matiland's threats, Bowen's lascivious looks, William's bad behavior, and lastly Miles, all filled her mind. She stopped on the bridge. Looked up at the night sky and listened to the wind in the autumn leaves. It was like music, as she crossed the bridge. She traced her steps, how often had she come here?

First as a child to play, then as a teen to rehearse; now as a young woman, to do what, clear her head? To dream of a lover?

She dropped the wrap on the bench, and kicked off her shoes. Closing her eyes she shut out the world and listened to the rustle of leaves. Slowly she began to move to the magical music in her head. In her mind, she was seeing the men in her life in a strange setting. It was not the crystal ballroom. But her Goblin King was there, looking as he always did, majestic! Garrett was there also, looking mysterious and forbidden. William was there, being suggestively attentive. Bowen was there, being lusty. Lastly she saw Miles, who was more than willing to teach her the ways of pleasure. Sarah laughed softly, from no one interested in to having five men.

"That is a lovely sound." A voice interrupted her reverie.

Sarah opened her eyes half expecting to find the Goblin King at her side. Her eyes widened when instead of the blond opponent she found she was staring into the ocean blue eyes of Miles Fairchild.

Miles looked at her and she could see he approved of the figure hugging dress. "You look beautiful this evening Sarah."

"Thank you." She said looking desperately for her wrap. Seeing it on the bench she felt powerless. She could not make a dash for it and cover herself without looking like a fool. Now she wished she'd kept her shoes on.

Miles must have read her mind. He moved closer. "Wonderful warm evening, isn't it?" He stopped when he was only a step from her. His eyes dared her to back down.

"Yes, it's a lovely evening." She refused to be budged.

Miles smiled, "Challenging me Sarah?"

"Am I?" She asked, as a smile played at the corner of her lips. Lips that still tasted of blood orange and white chocolate. She wondered if he'd enjoy that flavor on her lips as much as he had the cherry cordials.

Miles moved closer, closing the distance between them. "I always accept a challenge."

"As do I," she teased.

Miles let his eyes focus on her mouth. "Do you? I challenge you to allow me to kiss you, here, now."

Sarah raised her face defiantly. "I'm not running off." A voice in the back of her mind screamed, 'Have you lost your mind?'

One long elegant hand cradled the back of her head; the other braced her back as warm lips brushed against hers. She'd half expected him to leave it at that. A moment later his jaw caused her mouth to open to him. As his tongue slide in, he pulled her closer. Sarah's hands pressed against his chest, as her breath quickened. He tasted deeply the pleasure of her mouth. When he was sure of having given her something she'd not had before he drew back. "You do like your chocolate, don't you my dear?" The words were a croon. He knotted her hair in his one hand and descended on her mouth again. This time the kiss demanded that she answer.

Sarah pulled back. "Wait." She was out of breath, and could not control the heaving of her breasts.

Miles looked at her with the look of one who had all the time in the world. "Overpowering, and intoxicating, isn't it my little bird?" He bent closer, whispered in her ear. "We could take this to a less public place."

Sarah shivered, as part of her contemplated doing just that. Going off with him, and allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her. Yet some part of her brain was still functioning and she began to calm her self down. She thought of cold showers, of ice baths and of being buried alive in snow. "I'm afraid I can not comply." She looked up at him.

Miles studied her eyes. "I can read how much you'd like to. What keeps you from committing to a lesson in my bed Sarah?" He saw fire in the deep pools of green. "Your body is crying out to be devoured in flames of passion."

"It's going to take more then the offer of a lesson, or a pyre of passion to win my commitment, Miles. I don't think you have what I need offered." She willed her breath to slow. "Oh you can set me aflame… but I don't think you have it in you to keep me burning. If and when I commit, it will be forever."

Miles considered her words, "Sarah, no woman has ever rejected me with such conviction. I really must weigh your…counter offer. Forever can be a very long time."

Sarah stepped back, reached down and flipped the wrap over one shoulder. She turned to retrieve her shoes and began to walk toward the bridge. When she reached center of the bridge she half turned and looked at the man watching her. "Forever," she said deeply, "is not long at all."

The walk back to the house filled her with a sense of having won something important. Having used Jareth's words made her feel as if the victory was not entirely hers. For once she didn't mind sharing the glory.

The Parker's car was gone by the time she arrived. That left only Bowen. She rolled her eyes as she came up the walk and he exited the house. Oh, God! He was going to want to say goodnight to her out here. She steeled her self. After all she'd just deflated Miles Fairchild. Surely Bowen would be just as easy. Sarah painted a pleasant look on her face. It was not a smile, as she was fearful he'd make too much of a smile.

"I see you're off." Sarah stated.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad that your return means I get to wish you good night." Bowen stepped from the porch and towered over her. "I would have hated to have left and not been able to wish you pleasant dreams."

Sarah stiffened. "That's a bit forward, don't you think?"

Bowen looked at her dress; "That dress invites forwardness." He was aroused and not in any mood to hide it. "Actually, what I'd like to do is far more forward."

Sarah hoped her face was as cold as she was trying to make it. "I don't find that amusing, Mr. Bowen."

Bowen took hold of her elbow, "I assure you Sarah, you'll find it very amusing."

Sarah tried to pull her arm free, "Let go of me."

"In a moment," he said, "After you've said a proper goodnight to me, Sarah."

The blood drained from her face. The jerk was going to try and kiss her!

A cry of a bird of prey filled the still night air. The owl appeared out of nowhere, and swooped. Bowen released her arm and swatted the bird. Sarah made good her escape and quickly went up to the porch. Bowen never connected with the bird, but swore as he swatted at it. The bird took off as quickly as it had appeared. Bowen turned and saw her with her hand on the door. "Good night, Sarah," he said in a threatening tone as he turned to go to his car.

Sarah didn't stop to talk to her parents; she took the wrap and went straight up to her room. There she opened the window and watched as the bird glided in safely. A moment later, the bird was a man, with a look of divine self indulgence on his haughty features. He expected her to say or do something to berate him. And he crossed his arms, as he'd done when he'd told her six years ago that 'What's said, is said.'

Sarah instead of yelling or being angry looked at the Goblin King with her sweetest smile. "Jareth, I could just kiss you!"

Jareth gave it a thought, bobbed his head as he thought, then accepted her offer. His mouth caressed hers. "You did offer." He said as he pulled back.

"Yes I did," she admitted freely. Looking at her enemy, now her protector, she sighed. "Thank you for your assistance, your Majesty."

The King bowed. "Any time, my Lady." And then he vanished from her room.

Sarah began to pull her zipper down on the dress, and paused. "Are you still here, just invisible?" A soft laugh sounded causing her to go beet red. "Not funny! You are a royal pervert!"

"Perverts watch everyone, Sarah. I only watch you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Whose partner is she anyway?

For two weeks Sarah had done everything she could to keep her mind off her troubles. On one hand she had man trouble, something she'd never had before. On the other hand she had Dr. Matiland keeping a close eye on her, and making her life on campus difficult. She also had to make sure to be absent on the evenings when her father had invited Bowen to dinner. Sarah was sure her father was being manipulated but didn't want to cause problems for him with the firm.

William had heard from his bird back home and was acting as if someone had shot his dog. Even King had taken pity on the younger man, and had not tormented the hell out of him.

Sarah found Carol Towage to be a constant thorn in her side, but worked on her notes with diligence. King didn't ask for any more moments, and Sarah found herself missing it. He continued to banter with her in class, and challenge her ideas. But there was no other contact. It caused her more pain than she was really willing to admit to. She began to question if there were anything really there. The doubt of her self sickened her.

The class finished up its work on Midsummer's Night Dream. The self doubt now working on references of folklore in Lord of the Rings.

Just a day before the Halloween Gala, Sarah was in a little curio shop not far from the campus. She wanted to get just something small, something unusual to send to Garrett. Something that would tell him she'd remembered. Nothing was making an impression on her. The owner, a little old woman that looked like she'd stepped out of a German fairy tale, approached her.

"Child, you seem to be at a loss." There was a slight accent that Sarah could not place.

"I'm trying to find a birthday gift," she said softly.

"When is the birthday?" The older woman patted her hand.

"On Halloween." Sarah looked at the woman.

The old woman, hooked Sarah's arm, "What you seek is not out here. Come child, let me show you the items I reserve for special customers." She put a finger to her lips even though there was no one else in the shop. Sarah followed her to a little room that was off the back. She motioned Sarah to be seated then opened a box. "I've some lovely pins."

Sarah's eyes were drawn to the pin almost at once. A golden griffin wrapped round a crystal sword. She looked at the owner of the shop. "That's beautiful, but I'm sure it's more than I can pay."

The woman looked at her, "Is a love gift?"

"Something like that. I just want him to know I remembered." Sarah looked away, "Do you have any other's that are less expensive?"

The woman looked at Sarah with sad eyes, "None that are nearly as perfect. But here, let me show you one other." She opened a little velvet box. On a bed of dark blue lay a stickpin, a sword with a round shield over it. The shield had Celtic knots covering it almost like the trails of … she picked it up. "This one! How much is it?"

The old woman looked at the piece. "That one has flaws, it is only ten dollars."

Sarah pulled a bill from her purse. "I'll take it."

The woman closed the box. "May the one who receives this gift see you for the Lady you are."

Sarah thanked the woman and tucked the box into her purse. She left the shop happy with the purchase. Her only problem was how to get the gift to the professor without causing problems. She could have it delivered, but the secretary was likely to be watching. She looked at her watch. She knew that Garrett had a class now, and would not be through for hours. She drove out to his estate, and knocked on the front door. Glisten opened the door and looked most surprised to find her standing on the steps.

"Glisten, I've a favor to ask of you." she said refusing to enter the house.

"If I can be of service, of course, Miss Williams," the man smiled at her in a friendly way.

She handed him the package and a little envelope with the card she'd found. "For reasons I can't go into, I find I am unable to give this to Professor King in person. Would you personally see that he gets it, and opens this, on Halloween?"

The manservant looked at Sarah. "For you, anything, Miss Williams." He asked again if she'd care to come in.

Sarah looked at the house, "Glisten," she had tears in her eyes, "I don't know if I'll ever be invited into this house again. I want to thank you for always having treated me so kindly." She turned and moved with as much grace as she could find, away from the house.

Glisten entered the house, and turned to the imposing figure whom appeared in the foyer. He went down on one knee. "My Liege." He lowered his eyes from the High King.

Oberon held out his hand and inspected the little box. "So that was Sarah Williams?" Opening the box he looked at the pin. "What was she doing here?"

"Delivering a gift for the masters' birthday, my Liege." Glisten said in a reverent voice.

Oberon closed the box, and handed it back to the servant. "Thoughtful girl." He said and then vanished.

Toby was excited on the morning of Halloween. The rest of the family were just glad it was a Saturday. He put his costume on first thing and demanded to be allowed to go trick or treating. Sarah had a time of it explaining to him that it was not until noon that the kids would be allowed to be on the street, and then only until three in the afternoon. Karen and her father had last minuet arrangements to see to. So Sarah offered to take the tyke for his rounds. By the time they had done the neighborhood, the boy had a full bag.

He kept begging to go one block more and Sarah finally said a firm no. No sooner did they arrive home then the lad fell asleep on the couch.

Sarah drew a hot bath, and relaxed for an hour until she had to dress for the gala. She heard her father ask Karen where his cufflinks were, and she heard Karen tell him she didn't wear them. Sarah laughed quietly to herself. When she was done with the bath she dried her hair, and began her makeup. She felt a pang of sadness knowing there was not going to be anyone to appreciate the lengths she'd gone to.

William had said he'd be attending and had asked that she save at least one dance for him. She'd told him she'd give it consideration; of course she'd have to check her dance card. She picked up the dance card now, and printed on line thirteen, 'Jareth' herself. She would make sure that dance belonged to the goblin King, even though he was not likely to be present. She planned to sneak off to a quiet corner and dance alone. An hour later Sarah surveyed herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her door. The dress was perfect, everything was perfect. She picked up the mask her mother had spent time looking for and placed it over her face. The beautiful black lunar moth mask didn't hide the pain in her eyes.

Sarah took a deep breath, determined to make the best of things tonight. No matter what happened, she was going to keep up appearances. She smiled a little, picked up her cape and fastened the gossamer fabric with its midnight blue sparkly fringe. How like Jareth's it appeared, she thought, recalling his first appearance in her life in a swirl of fabric and glitter. Over the black off-the-shoulder evening dress, it looked stunning. She stepped into her dance slippers and left her room.

Her father was calling to both her and Karen. Karen was on her way down the stairs when Sarah left her room. She could hear her father giving last minuet instructions to Mrs. Murphy, an elderly neighbor who was sitting with Toby for the night. Sarah squared her shoulders, painted on her smile and prayed it reached her eyes. Taking her fist step down the stairs she heard her father stop talking abruptly as she came into view. Karen turned and gasped at the vision of beauty. Sarah smiled, and turned round for her father's approval. Robert whispered, "My god, Sarah. When did you grow up?"

The gala was being held in the old Kennsington Mansion just outside town. The Chamber of Commerce had leased the house and grounds for the festival. On the way up to the house, Sarah thought how much the gazebo resembled her music box at home. In spite of her father's bellowing they were not late, but fifteen minuets early. Karen and her father rushed to discuss things with other committee members. Sarah took her place at the reception table. Everyone was 

to sign in, and state what they were. She signed her name, and next to it wrote, 'Mozart's Queen of the Night'. Setting her dance card down on the table she smiled as Gabrielle Miller joined her. 'Gabby', as everyone called her was dressed as little red riding hood. She took one look at Sarah and gave a squeal of approval.

"Oh Sarah! You look divine."

Sarah pinned the name tag on Gabby, "You look pretty good yourself, kid." She had always been fond of the younger girl. Sarah recalled day's babysitting this sweet kid. "How are you feeling?" There was always concern when it came to Gabby who had a heart condition.

The younger girl smiled, "I'm fine."

Sarah doubted it; the poor kid always seemed to have a slight blue tinge to her skin. "Ok, now remember. Everyone signs in, and everyone gets tagged."

One of the first attendees to arrive was William. His evening clothes gave him a dashing appearance. In his hand was a 'Phantom of the Opera' mask. He winked at Sarah as he signed in. "Hello, my Queen." He greeted her. Then he looked at Gabby. "Greetings Red."

Gabby giggled. "Hello."

"William Pratt, this is Gabrielle Miller. Gabby, this is William Pratt." Sarah made the introductions. "William be nice to Gabby, she's a good friend of mine."

William took a seat in a chair next to Gabby, "You must save a dance for me, both of you!"

Gabby's smile faded slightly. "I don't dance."

William understood there was something not being said. He took one of Gabby's hands into his own. "Not to worry. We can sit it out together."

Sarah had not seen William behave so gently before. It was a side of him she liked. He stayed in the seat and chatted with the girls as they greeted other guests. It was his sudden shift in his seat that alerted her to the couple entering. There was no mistaking the willowy blond. Dr. Matiland was dressed as a Grecian Goddess. Beside her was Professor Garrett King, dressed in a handsome tuxedo and in his hand was a Venetian mask of the Sun on a stick. Dr. Matiland looked coldly down at Sarah, Gabby and William.

Sarah rose from the table. "Good Evening Dr. Matiland, Professor King. Welcome to Kennsington House." She handed their tags to them. "Enjoy the evening."

Matiland gave a haughty look to the woman in the daring black evening gown, "We will, I assure you." She Placed her hand possessively though the arm of her escort, and practically dragged him away.

Gabby looked at Sarah, "Who was that scary woman, and why does she hate you?"

William snickered. "Oh that old bat is just jealous of our Queen." To Sarah he said, "She does not compare with you, love."

Sarah was watching the handsome couple who'd just passed her by. It hurt that Garrett didn't so much as acknowledge her. She bit her lip, and fought back the tears that could fall.

"No one compares with the Queen of the Night," agreed a voice that drew Sarah's attention. Miles Fairchild stood looking elegant in evening clothes, smiling benignly at Sarah. "I do hope you can save one dance for an old friend, my Queen."

"Good evening Miles." Sarah greeted him, as William's mouth dropped. "I'd be most happy to save a dance for you." She picked up her dance card and passed it to the man. He accepted the card, opened it and placed his name on line twelve, the last line on the second page. Sarah looked and then opened it to the third page and rubbed her finger over Jareth's name. "Thank you." Again she placed the card down on the table. She didn't see Bowen watching her. She greeted guests as they entered warmly.

It was a good crowd, and a good mix of ages. Gabby was perhaps the youngest person there at age sixteen. But Sarah felt that Gabby was rather an old soul. William had wondered off to a table occupied by other university students after having made sure he had signed Sarah's dance card. He even made Gabby let him put himself down for a waltz.

Sarah heard the bandleader greet the room, and announce the first dance. She went to the doorway and watched as costumed people began to fill the dance floor. One pair caught her eye, and pained her. She shook it off as she saw the Benton's move to the dance floor. Sarah waved at Margo who mouthed, 'great dress, kid' to her. She turned to look back at Gabby, worried about the girl's pallor. She made a mental note to keep and eye on her young friend. When she looked back the bandleader made a head motion to her. Sarah skirted the wall and came up to the bandstand.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"As ready as I ever will be." She said taking his hand and coming up to stand beside him.

"Ladies and Gents, our next number is a dedicated song. I present, Mozart's Queen of the Night, singing "Blow you a kiss in the Wind… dictated to" He looked at the words, shrugged and said. "The Birthday boy."

Sarah moved to the microphone that had been set up for her, and was bathed in a pale blue light. As the bouncy music started she purred out.

Wherever you are tonight

A feeling tells me that you look out-of-sight

So I'm gonna blow you a kiss in the wind

Sarah raised her hand, blowing a kiss into the crowd.

And when it reaches your lips, my dear

Your gonna smile and feel me oh-so near

So I'm gonna blow you a kiss in the wind

Two young men joined her as she began a very sexy dance.

I've been layin' here in my bed, ya

The images of pretty thoughts runnin' through my head

About a guy in my mind- I can feel- I can almost touch

Ooh - Oh my goodness I miss you and I want you so much

Wherever you are tonight

I got a feelin' that you look out-of-sight

So I'm gonna blow you a kiss in the wind

Ya I'm gonna blow you a kiss in the wind

Sarah blew on final kiss and went into a spin that caused the entire fringe on her costume to sparkle as it fluttered.

The dancers and the rest of the room applauded her performance. One Goddess, however, watched with a glare. Sarah was on her way back to the entry hall, when Bowen stepped in her path.

"I believe this is my dance, Sarah," he said in a voice that told her he wanted a lot more than just a dance.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think you're on my card." She picked up the card hanging on her wrist. Opening it, she saw his name on the third line.

Bowen smiled smugly, as he pulled her toward the dance floor. She had no safety in the slow number beginning to be played. "You should know better than to leave things laying about unattended." His voice held a threat.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future," she said flatly, as she moved stiffly in his unwanted arms.

Her father smiled, not understanding what had happened, and Karen thought it was sweet that Sarah would dance with 'poor lonely Oliver'.

William saw the line of her jaw, and the pursing of her lips. "She's not happy." He said to Gabby.

Other eyes saw her as well. "I see a good many of your students here tonight, Garrett." Matiland remarked, as they danced past Sarah.

Garrett nodded, but made no comment.

Sarah danced stiffly, her eyes behind the mask glaring.

Bowen moved smoothly. "You could try to enjoy our dance, Sarah."

"I don't like you," she said. "And I don't like dancing with you."

Bowen smiled. "Then I must work at making you change your mind."

"Don't hold your breath." She was becoming defiant. "I can be very stubborn."

As the song ended, Sarah pulled free of the hands holding her and turned to leave, only to walk right into William.

"There you are, Darling!" He said in his very best lover's voice. He picked up Sarah's hand, "Our dance, I believe." He smiled wanly at Bowen. "Excuse us."

The band began to play 'Help Yourself', and William began to croon to her as he moved her across the floor to the quick beat. Sarah could not help but smile, as the Englishmen strutted like a peacock round her. The smile would have faded much quicker if she'd seen Matiland and King standing at the edge of the dance floor watching. The happy tune and the lively way the band was playing it was all that was getting though to Sarah right now. William sang as he moved her round the floor.

Just help yourself to my lips

To my arms just say the word, and they are yours

Just help yourself to the love,

The greatest wealth that exists in the world,

Could never buy what I can give

Just help yourself to my lips

To my arms, and then lets really start to live

Bowen glared at the pair.

Elisabeth Matiland leaned closer to Garrett, "Young love, is so sweet."

Garrett frowned. "Is it?"

When the song ended, one of the other boys from the table that William had left came to claim a dance with Sarah. He was a young man she'd known all her life, and who until this evening had never once showed any interest in her. He moved close to her and caressed her in an almost familiar manner. Matiland simpered. "Seems the young lady is very popular this evening."

Garrett looked at her with disinterest. "Is she?"

Sarah looked at her partner, "Ok Paul, what's this all about?"

Paul smiled, "William says to keep that old geezer there," he inclined his head toward Bowen, "from monopolizing you the whole night."

"Leave it to William." Sarah sighed.

Paul moved closer, "I really don't mind, Sarah. I had no idea of just how…pleasant dancing with you could be."

"Back off Romeo," she said lightly. "I like my men with a little seasoning."

When the song ended, Paul escorted her to the table full of younger people. Some had come as couples others, like William and Paul, had come stag. They were including Gabby in the group, which pleased Sarah. One by one, the dances were being checked off on her card. William had convinced Gabby that she could handle a slow tune. When the eleventh number was announced, they moved to the dance floor. Sarah stood up and moved to watch a wistful smile on her lips. Karen came to her side.

"Is that your friend William dancing with the Miller girl?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Sarah said proudly, "You know, I think this is the first time she's ever danced."

Karen looked at the pair dancing slower than any other on the floor. It was plain that William was being very careful with the frail girl. "Poor little thing."

Sarah removed her mask to wipe the tear that was in her eyes, moving back to the now empty table. She placed the mask gingerly down, and looked back at the happy look that was painted on Gabby's face. It was when the number ended that she became aware of the hand that moved from 

her elbow to her wrist. Long fingers that urged her to follow. Sarah knew it was Miles come to claim his dance.

The music of the song 'Sway with me' began and he moved her in a sensual manner as he drew her into the dance. "You do tango, don't you?" He asked as Sarah followed him, wondering what the hell was going on. His touch was too intimate, and she should have turned and run.

"I've given consideration to your counter offer," he said as he moved softly against her.

"Have you, now?" She teased. 'Good god Sarah, are you out of your mind?'

Miles focused on her lips; "I find the offer enticing."

"Do you?" Her pulse raced like the rhythm of the song playing.

"It could take forever to teach you all the pleasures I'm acquainted with." He suggested.

Elisabeth narrowed her eyes, and pulled on Garrett's sleeve. "Your star student seems to be quite the fickle creature." Garrett wearied by Matiland's constant pestering looked at where she was staring. The sight of Sarah dancing so intimately with Miles Fairchild tightened his jaw. Elisabeth smiled, thinking Garrett was seeing Sarah as unworthy of his attentions from that moment on. Garrett excused himself to speak to a man a few steps away.

"Emrys, why didn't you tell me about Fairchild?"

Emrys looked at Garrett King bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Garrett pointed to the pair on the dance floor. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on Sarah."

"When did that popinjay show up?" The angry reply came.

"He's been buying books from you for weeks now." Garrett snarled.

"Impossible, I'd know if…" he paused, and remembered Sarah telling him she'd sold the Karma Sutra, and Romance of Lust to the same person. "Good Lord, I should have known."

"Cover me, I have to do a quick change to rescue my girl. That bastard is using dance glamour. I recognize the look in Sarah's eyes." Garrett scrutinized the woman moving as if in a dream.

Sarah felt like the room was disappearing. The only thing she was aware of was Miles. It reminded her of something else, somewhere else. 'Snap out of it, Sarah!' she ordered herself. She heard the words, and the music. She saw only Miles, smiling with a kiss on his lips.

Only you have the magic technique

When we sway I go weak

'Magic! OH God, Sarah, there's magic at play here!' the voice in her head was now screaming in a panic. Miles was looking a bit too assured of success. Suddenly there was something new in the air, a scent that drowned out all other senses. As the last notes of the song were played, her right hand was no longer in Miles hand. A gloved hand pulled her back and out of the man's grip. She was turned and pulled against the rock hard body of the Goblin King.

"Back off old man," he warned the other. "Sarah's mine."

The lights in the room shifted, and a disco ball shot colors and lights everywhere as the band began the hard rock sounds of 'Simply Irresistible'. Jareth moved against her and his cloak and hers moved in matching flutters. Jareth commanded her attention, and was rewarded by her smile. The floor cleared as they moved like lovers who knew each other's thoughts as well as each other's moves. Jareth's hands felt right as they moved over her, and Sarah never once thought to battle against his touch or authority.

Robert looked at Karen, "Who is that dancing with Sarah?"

Karen looked at the pair, "I don't know."

Robert watched in disbelief at the moves his daughter performed as if second nature. "Where did she learn to dance like that?"

"I don't know," said Karen, "But I want lessons!"

Matiland found the pair on the floor to be a bit more than she could take. She turned to where she thought Garrett was to voice her disgust. But he was not there, she thought it must have been too much for him and he must have left the room. That pleased her, she wanted him to be disgusted by the little tramp, Sarah Williams.

Miles had moved off the floor, watched for a moment and frowned. "Goblin King," he muttered, in a tight voice. He looked closely at the girl and the Fae-marking glowed stronger, but it wasn't complete. "The game's not over, laddie."

Gabby looked at Sarah on the dance floor in the arms of the man who looked like no one else, and her heart began to pound.

William looked at where Gabby's gaze had frozen. "All right Sarah." He watched the girl move with the stud. "At least it's not Professor King," he said in a tight voice.

Gabby looked up at him, "Sarah shouldn't be dancing with him! He's dangerous!"

Her voice was panicked.

William didn't notice. "She looks good on him." He envied the man who had Sarah draped over him.

Jareth held Sarah in a close embrace for the last notes of the song. "You're simply irresistible, Sarah." He crooned as he bent and kissed her. As the lights came up Sarah was alone on the dance floor, Jareth having vanished. Sarah moved off the floor as quickly as she could, nearly colliding with Matiland. The cold blue eyes meet hers. "You really are a little slut, aren't you?" Matiland said in a cold blade of a voice. "Just how many men are you pitting?

"Only one that counts." Sarah said the first thing that came to her.

"Sarah!" William called her to the table of young folks.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" one of the girls asked.

"Screw that," another girl said, "Who's the stud and where have you been hiding him?"

Sarah thought quickly. "Oh, he's an old, old friend."

Gabby's skin was looking a bit bluer. "You call him a friend?" The worried look on her face went unnoticed by all but Sarah. "Do you know who he is?" She whispered.

Sarah sat down beside the girl, her hand taking the young girls hand. "Do you?"

Gabby nodded.

Sarah touched the girl's face. "Gabby, you don't look too good…do you want me to call your parents, or Doctor Bennett?"

"No," she took slow even breaths. "I'll be fine."

Sarah didn't think so, and stayed at the girl's side.

Garrett King walked back to where Matiland was standing talking to some of the other professors. "This looks like a lynch mob." He said drolly

Matiland shrugged, "Hardly. We are just looking after the reputation of the university."

"Oh, is it in question?" King asked.

Matiland was incredulous. "Did you miss that obscene display your star student just preformed?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as if he didn't know what had just happened in the room.

"Your precious little Miss Williams, and some escapee from a Glam rock band, strutting and fondling each other on the dance floor, Garrett." Matiland snarled. "It was disgusting! And I'm taking action to see that she is prevented from doing any further damage to the schools reputation."

King sighed, "Liz, you sound ridicules." When her mouth flew open to protest he shook his head at her. "The girl is the daughter of one of the sponsors. It's clear that what happened was a part of the 'show' tonight. Really, my dear, I'm worried about how touchy you seem to be about the subject of Miss Williams." He walked away to talk to Emrys again, leaving the woman standing there with egg on her face.

As Gabby's color returned a bit, Sarah relaxed. William offered to take Gabby outside for a breath of fresh air. Sarah joined them, walking just a bit off to the side. Gabby asked to sit, and William took a seat with the girl. He told Sarah to continue and see what she wanted to of the rose garden. Sarah wandered the path down to the gazebo that sat next to a little man made pond. It was white painted wood, with frosted glass panels. It looked clean and inviting, as she moved up the stairs and peered in the window. On a whim she placed a hand on one of the handles of the French doors. She was surprised when it moved, and opened to her.

The inside of the gazebo in the pale moon light of this Halloween night held a strange sense of enchantment. She moved into the interior, and looked round. There were speakers in the rafters of the building, and the music from the ballroom could be heard. Sarah closed her eyes and moved slowly to the soft slow tune playing. She raised a hand to her heart, as she moved in time with the rhythm. She sang softly to the course.

"Baby, I'd love you to want me…

The way that I want you

The way that it should be

Baby, you'd love me to want you

The way that I want to

If you'd only let it be."

Sarah was surprised by how sad her voice sounded. She stopped dancing, hugging herself to stave off the cold feeling of being alone. Almost at once she decided this was not a good place to be caught alone. What would she do if Miles or Bowen were to find her? There was only the one exit, and she was now too far from it. She turned and saw a figure standing in the doorframe. "Who's there?" She asked quietly.

"A King, come to see his Queen," came the quite reply. Garrett moved into the gazebo, shutting the French doors behind him.

Sarah watched as he crossed the room. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I know." He was standing before her.

"This is insane, Garrett. You said no more chance meetings." She reminded him with a tremble.

"I know, I did." One hand cupped her chin.

Sarah looked up, the smoky glass darker now in the dim light of the night. "Garrett." His name came out in a long sigh.

Soft music began to play over the speaker, the ringing of soft bells and notes from a piano. "Dance with me," The request was soft, appealing and demanding at the same time. Sarah moved into his ready arms, all reason having flown. They moved wrapped in each other's arms over the smooth floor of the gazebo. "I wanted to thank you for the pin, and the serenade." He whispered. She didn't answer; she just lowered her gaze. "Look at me," he begged.

Sarah looked away, "No, if I look at you now…"

"Look at me." He halted his steps, waiting. When her head rose, he pulled her closer. "Have you any idea of how it kills me to let those other men dance with you? Watching you go by in Pratt's arms was bad enough, but the other's. That was torture from hell."

"You shouldn't be in here with me," she warned. "We can not trust ourselves."

"So right," he agreed as his lips came crashing down on hers. "And I don't care!"

Sarah wrapped her arms round his neck, moaning his name as he kissed her. His hands sent shock waves surging though her. Garrett swept her up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. "I was wrong, Sarah. I have to see you. I don't care if the moments are stolen; I don't care if I burn in hell for it! Forgive me my darling for ever suggesting such a stupid idea." Raising his head, the eyes behind the smoky glass sought hers. "Tell me you still want me."

"I want you," she moaned.

"Tell me you still need me," he begged.

"With every fiber of my being."

Cradling her tenderly he sighed deeply. "I don't know how we are going to manage this." A look of pure contentment filled the handsome features. He began to waltz round the room with her in his arms. "I hope you like living dangerously my darling."

Sarah traced his jaw, "Garrett, you have to put me back on my feet."

"No, you'll just run off and dance with some other man if I do." He teased. "I want you to myself for a bit, love." He moved to the far side of the gazebo, sat down on a bench and settled her on his lap. "Get comfortable, darling." His eyes raked over her, "And promise me you'll never wear this dress in public again."

"You don't like my dress?" Disappointment flooded her voice.

"NO, I love the dress, I love what's in the dress…I don't want others sniffing round my girl!" He leaned toward her, kissed her bare shoulder; "You may wear the dress just for me, from here after." He said as he kissed her skin.

Tingling started in her spine and surged though her. "Oh, Garrett." His kiss awoke her to desires that she knew were forbidden. "Is it getting warm in here?"

Garrett paused, looked at her. "Sarah…" he began to say something but the doors of the gazebo flying open.

Margo Benton came flying in. "Look, I know I'm not suppose to know how sweet you two are on each other! But Garrett, Liz is tearing the place apart looking for you! Believe me, you don't want her finding you with Sarah on your lap!" The older woman pulled Sarah free of the man. "Get your ass back to the manor house! I'll stay here with Sarah. That way if Liz comes in here, she finds two women confiding in each other, instead of you kanoddling!"

Garrett groaned, but stood and pulled himself together. "Margo, you're a darling and I love you." He kissed the older woman as he walked passed her. Then he turned and blew a kiss to Sarah; reminiscent of the ones she'd blown on the stage earlier. "Later, my darling."

Margo shook her head, turning to Sarah she crossed her arms. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh I plead the fifth!" The woman in the black gown moaned.

Margo Benton dropped the scowl, and broke into a winning smile. "Kid, did you know I use to attend this university?" She caught Sarah's attention. "Yes, I did… even fell in love with one of my professors."

"Willis?" Sarah asked, beginning to understand. She moved to where Margo stood, "What do I do, Margo?"

Margo threw back her head and laughed. "Enjoy kid, enjoy." Linking her arm with the younger woman's she suggested a walk in the rose garden.

As they walked Margo chatted, "You know I knew the first time you were invited to one of our dinners that Garrett was sweet on you."

"How could you?"

"He asked you to act as his hostess." Margo explained. "He's never done that with any other female guest. Before when we were sent off to the music room, we were left to fend for ourselves. I doubt that Marie or Molly realized what had transpired. Those two don't have the 

sense to come in out of the rain." Margo paused, "Sarah, I approve of you. I think Garrett could do a lot worse in choosing a wife."

"What, Margo… we've not gotten that far. We're not even seeing each other publicly." Sarah protested weakly.

Margo smiled. "And I saw how he reacted when you were dancing with all those other men. It was the handsome older man you were tangoing with that drove him from the room. Good thing he didn't witness you and that stud muffin in the rock suit." She rolled her eyes. "But if you're not serious, if you don't feel deeply about Garrett…" The elder paused, waiting for Sarah to say something.

"Margo, it's complicated." Sarah took a deep breath. "There's so much here you don't know about."

The older woman placed a arm over the younger one's shoulders. "The stud muffin?"

"I've known him for a very long time."

"You move like lovers." Margo stated trying to keep from judging.

"We're not." Sarah whispered softly. "But he is a big part of my life. I've known him forever. He knows things about me no one else does."

Margo sighed. "Neither he, nor Garrett strike me as the kind of man who intend to share."

Sarah gazed off. "Pity one couldn't take the best of each and make one man."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Gabrielle

Margo tucked her arm into that of the younger woman, and they continued to walk back to the house.

Garrett strolled into the lobby, pipe in hand. He heard Liz before he saw her. It was hard not to hear her, demanding of one person after another if they had seen him, or 'that little tramp, Sarah Williams.' He'd have liked to shove the words down her throat. Instead, he just cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention.

"Where have you been?" Liz demanded, glaring at him. Her usually well modulated tones sounded hideous at the volume she was employing.

Crossing his arms, Garrett looked at her quizzically. "Are you under the impression I need to seek your permission to step out for a smoke?"

"You could have at least let me know you were going," Liz stated, working like a demon to control her rage. There was something in his stance that warned her she might have gone too far.

"You were occupied at the time. And, as you don't own me, I fail to see why I should worry about informing you of my every move," Garrett said, his voice devoid of emotion.

The words hit her full force as she could hear the titter of voices gossiping at her expense. "I never said I did." She softened her approach. "I was worried."

Mockingly he snickered. "I'm a big boy, I'm even allowed to cross the street alone."

Liz saw the looks they were getting. It angered her that he was being so callused. But she let it go, feeling she was already too much of a spectacle.

Sarah left Margo, and returned to the place she'd left Gabby with William. Rounding the corner, she saw William on his knees begging Gabby to stay calm. "What's the matter?" She rushed forward. The colour of the other girl was worse.

"Where did you go?" Gabby whimpered. "I was worried he'd taken you away."

"Nobody is taking me away, Gabby. I went to the gazebo," Sarah kept a calming tone. "Breathe slowly, and try to calm down, please." She looked at William. "How long has she been like this?"

William ran a hand though his hair. "A few minutes after you left, she started to panic. I told her you were just seeing the garden. She kept insisting that someone was trying to take you away. Sarah, I did my best to get her to calm down, honest I did."

"I know you did, William. This is not your fault." Gabby's skin under Sarah's fingers felt strangely clammy. "We have to get her to a couch or chaise. Do you think you could carry her?"

William nodded, "Come on Gabby, I'm going to play the Good Knight. Put your arms round me, sweeting."

The girl weakly placed an arm over his shoulder. "Sarah, promise you won't leave me. I don't want to be alone!" The little voice held more than fears it held heart-wrenching terror.

"I won't, Gabby. I'm right here with you." Sarah promised, as she led William to a room off the lobby. She ignored the commotion that Dr. Matiland was causing in the center of the lobby. She was so intent on keeping her eyes on Gabby that she missed the glare aimed at her from the other woman. When William placed Gabby down on a couch, Sarah took his arm, pulling him aside. "Go to my parents table, ask for Dr. Bennett to follow you. He's her doctor. Hurry William." Her voice was quiet but urgent. After he left, she moved back to the couch Gabby was reclining on. "Gabby, breathe slowly."

A few moments later William returned with Dr. Bennett in tow. The Dr. took one look at the girl and ordered William to leave. "I may need your help." He said to Sarah. "You've been with her during an attack before, haven't you?""

Sarah nodded, "I use to sit for her, when she was little."

Dr. Matiland looked at the door that William and Sarah had gone rushing though with the other girl being carried. She knew something was not right. When Dr. Bennett, black bag in hand, entered, Liz was sure something was very wrong. Under her breath she uttered something about this being Sarah's doing.

Sarah stood behind the Doctor, well out of his way as he examined Gabby. He spoke kindly to the girl and motioned Sarah to follow him to the door. He moved close, whispered in her ear. "Don't leave her. She shouldn't be alone…now… I've got to call for the ambulance, but… Sarah I'm going to have her parents found too. They are wandering on the grounds… Don't leave her. I'll be back as soon as I've called the hospital to make arrangements, and have found her parents." He looked back at the couch. "Sarah, I'm not sure the ambulance will be in time… Try to keep her calm, it's our only hope of gaining any time. The more she panics the closer the end is… Stay calm and keep her quiet."

Opening the door, Sarah let the Doctor pass into the lobby. She closed the door behind him, and walked back to the couch, taking a seat on the floor. This put her eye level with Gabrielle, whose own eyes were full of the fear of death. A trembling hand reached out to Sarah, seeking comfort. She clasped the fingers in a tender grip. As if by silent consent, they both moved their heads closer together, until foreheads touched softly.

"Sarah, I'm afraid." the girl gasped. "Tell me the story…again."

Blinking back the tears Sarah tried to smile, "What story, Gabby?"

"Your story… Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Gabby rasped, her breathing becoming laborious.

Eyes wide as saucers Sarah looked at the blue lips speaking. "Gabby, when did I tell you that story?"

Gabby smiled weakly. "When you came to sit with me, that summer just before you turned sixteen… then you never told it again."

The fleeting memory of that summer came to Sarah as she leaned closer. She must have told Gabby the story just before she'd made the journey to the Underground and the Labyrinth. How could she have forgotten that she'd told her? "You said you knew who that man I was dancing with was. Who is he, Gabby?"

The blue tinged face nodded, "The Goblin King."

"How did you know?"

Icy fingers closed tighter on Sarah's. "I just knew… Sarah…Did he come back for you? Don't let him take you away…" Tears were forming in beautiful eyes an unworldly color of green. "I wish I didn't have to die."

The words triggered a memory in Sarah's mind. What was it Jareth had said? Something about defying death? It was a hope, only a glimmer, but there. He had been here earlier, and he had never failed to come when she called. But would he help? Did she dare chance it? 'Say your right words' a voiced in her head hissed.

Gabrielle was starting to say something more, when Sarah's gentle finger came to rest against her lips. "Perhaps you don't have to…" She stood up, moved to the door and threw the bolt, locking them in and the world out. Sarah spread her hands and the cape fluttered. "I wish, I wish, I wish Jareth, the Goblin King to come here, right now." She prayed he'd hear.

Back in the lobby Dr. Bennett had asked Sarah's father to go and find the Millers, while he went in search of a phone with some privacy. Matiland watched the interaction, her curiosity rising. Garrett had been stunned when the original trio had scurried past the assembled group in the lobby. His keen eyes recognized the creature in William Pratt's arms. The agony on the little face was hard to behold. Garrett knew what the creature was suffering, and prayed Sarah would call him to her. Without a direct invitation, he was helpless, left to stand in the lobby with the rest of the outsiders. Garrett felt the pull, and smiled as he winked out of the lobby, making the transformation as he went.

Matiland turned to ask if Garret knew what was happening and cursed softly when she found he'd gone missing yet again. She consoled herself with the knowledge that he was not in the room with Sarah.

The air in the locked room charged with energy, and the uncommon scent that was distinctively Jareth's. He appeared in full regalia, just as he had when they had shared their dance. His eyes took in the pair, the woman standing calling to him, and the younger one lying on the couch, fading. He moved with out moving, and knelt beside the little creature. Wonder on his face, he looked at Sarah who now also knelt.

"Can you help us?" Sarah beseeched in a broken-hearted whisper.

Gently, the King of the Goblins reached out and touched Gabrielle's face. Instantly, some of the blue receded. He could see the fear in little one's eyes and it was directed at him, which he did not understand and could take no time for now. He could not let her fear stand in the way of his helping her. He let the magic that surrounded him at all times move over the child. His being there seemed to make it easier for Gabrielle to breathe. "Little one, how come you here?" He looked at Sarah. "Where ever did you find her?"

"Her name is Gabrielle, I use to baby sit her." She took hold of the frightened hand reaching out to her. "Gabby, this is King Jareth, he won't hurt you… Will you?" she looked at the Fae King.

"Never." He was gentler and kinder then she'd ever seen him. "You say you babysat her? That would mean she's been here for years." Mismatched eyes filled with sorrow. "Poor child, you are so far from home." He looked at Sarah.

Sarah gasped and clutched the hand in hers. "She's not of my world is she?"

"No, my darling. She's from my world. A sprite child that was stolen long ago. We've been looking for her for years" Jareth spoke softly. "That she's lived this long away from her own kind is a miracle. Sprites must be nourished and nurtured by the magic that no longer lives freely in your world." He smiled at the child. "Are you in pain little one?"

"No Sire." Her eyes told another story.

Sarah's green eyes pleaded. "Can you help us?" She asked again.

Jareth ignored his love for a moment, marveling at the sprite. Then he turned to Sarah, and spoke the words of a King. "Not here. Here there is only death for her. And it comes, very soon now. I can feel the cold breath of the reaper. But once back in my realm, yes… I can help her."

"But if I go with you I can't come back here, can I?" Gabby whispered, not feeling quite so frightened now.

Jareth sighed. "Alas, no," again his words were gentle. "Doth thee wish to live?"

Gabby nodded, and let the one tear fall. "I don't want to die."

The door handle turned, and a voice on the other side called out to Sarah. "Sarah, open the door. Sarah!"

"Doctor Bennett." Sarah said and looked at Gabby and Jareth. "What do we have to do? What needs to be done to save her?"

Jareth stood up, and turned to Sarah. "You must give me the child. You are her care giver, you and you alone must speak the words, Sarah." He stepped back. "Only you can free her. I can not take what is not offered, and she can not offer herself as she's in your care."

"No, I can't say the words. Not if you are going to turn her into a goblin!" Sarah said thinking back to things she'd read, things she'd seen. She could not bear for her beautiful Gabrielle to be turned into a mindless ugly goblin. "I can't let her live like that… its worse then death."

"I would never turn her kind into a goblin," he promised. "You have my word of honor, Sarah." He urged her with his eyes. They both knew there was little time. It was nearly midnight. "Quickly, my darling. One second after the last stroke, and she will die. I will be powerless to restore her. Quickly, Sarah mine."

"I wish the Goblin King…"she sobbed. How could she lose Gabby? How could she watch the girl die? She drew a deep breath. "Would take you away, Gabby…Right now…"

The pounding on the door ceased, and an unearthly quiet filled the world. Gabby was no longer on the couch, but cradled in the arms of the gentle King. Magic seemed to cover the tiny creature, and her features were no longer nearly as blue. Now Gabrielle looked as if energy was surging though her. Sarah had never seen the girl look healthy, and all though she was not restored, she was no longer fighting for the oxygen to fill her lungs. Her heart was stronger by the moment as she was held close to the heart of the Goblin King. Fear was gone from the pretty face now made beautiful by the magic that was Gabrille's birthright. Jareth looked at Sarah. "No one, save you, shall remember her. You have earned the right to the memory, by merit of your sacrifice." As the last word was spoken, the pair vanished in a swirl of glitter; the clock in the lobby was now striking the last toll of the hour. Sarah fell to her knees and wept. Wept for the loss only she would feel. Wept for parents who would not remember their child, and for the child she'd never see again. Pulling herself together, she moved to the door. It was no longer locked, and she moved into an empty lobby. The music in the other room was happy, and it was more than she could bear.

She didn't see the eyes of the Fae man in the shadows watching. She didn't know that as a Fae, Miles Fairchild knew time had been reordered. All she knew was she'd given yet another child to the Goblin King. And this one she could not save, this one she had to give freely. To save Gabby's life, she had to leave this world. Sarah heard the happy sounds from the ballroom and blanched. She turned and fled the Mansion. She ran out into the night, cape fluttering in the night wind. Blindly she ran until her legs would take no more. Then she sank into the green grass and sobbed.

Again the air shifted, and a hand rested on her hair. "Sarah." The voice called softly to her. No one said her name quite like he did, almost like a caress. "Sarah."

She sat up, brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Is…she safe?" She spoke quietly to the royal who was kneeling beside her.

Jareth held his arms open to her. She moved closer to him, and accepted his generous act of compassion. "She's home now. It will not take long for her to heal." He sighed. "Would you like to see?" The woman shifted and sat with her back to his chest, her eyes watching as he drew a crystal from the air. It spun golden mists and filled with the picture of a now recovering Gabby. With her were others, others who looked very much like her.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked tracing the curve of the crystal in the palm of Jareth's hand.

"Her family." He said. "I promised them years ago that I would not abandon the search for the child." His free hand cupped her right shoulder. "They never gave up hope of her return."

"How did she come to be here, in my world, do you know?" Sarah nestled into his chest.

Jareth sighed. "I only know whoever did this meant for the child to die a horrible death. That she lived as long as she did can only mean those who fostered her loved her with all their hearts."

"The Millers adopted Gabby when I was about seven," Sarah shared the memory with the King. "I remember when they brought her home, she was so small…so frail. It was not long after that they learned her heart was… weak. Tonight was the first time she'd ever danced." She turned to meet his eyes. "A sprite should dance freely!"

"Well said, my Queen." Jareth sent the crystal flying. "You saved her life."

His hand cupped her face. "Few would have the courage to do what you did this night."

They sat in that pose for a few moments, each seeing the other as if for the first time. Sarah raised her left hand to cover the one cupping her chin. Her lips parted, but words didn't come.

"I don't care!" They heard the harsh voice that made Sarah cringe. "I know he's out here, and I know that little tramp is with him."

A moment later they looked up at the woman in the Grecian gown. Her eyes narrowed on Sarah, then shifted over to the man in the dark refinements. Mismatched eyes glared back at her.

"You want something?" he demanded in a haughty tone.

Sarah buried her face in his upraised knee, and fought not to laugh.

"Not from you," the woman sneered. "I wouldn't lower myself to want anything from something like you."

Sarah looked at Jareth as the woman stormed off. "Now that one I wouldn't mind you turning into a goblin."

"Sarah, have a heart!" Jareth pleaded. "My little goblins have never done anything to deserve that!"

Over the loud speaker the bandleader announced the last dance, A ladies choice.

Sarah stood up, brushed off her gown and looked at Jareth. "Would you do me the honor, your Majesty?" She held out hands to him.

Jareth listened as the first notes of the pretty waltz tune sounded. "I'd be honored, my Queen." The music from the loud speakers on the grounds filled the night air. With expert steps he led her across the lawn moving to the gentle tune. As the music swelled they crossed before a fountain that seemed to burst in color and light to the music. Jareth never took his eyes from her. It didn't matter that people had gathered on the terrace, that they had drawn a crowd of on lookers. All that mattered was The Goblin King, and The Queen of the Night were at peace with one another.

As the last few notes played, Jareth lowered his face. Sarah raised hers at that moment, the silent covenant sealed. The deafening sounds from the applause broke the moment. They stepped apart, she curtseyed, he bowed and it was over. She turned, not looking back and went up the steps. He stayed at the bottom stair for a moment until she went inside. He smiled and turned to walk out onto the lawn. No one saw him leave; no one knew how he'd gone. They only remembered the sweet kiss shared by the two.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Bargain of Oberon's Queen

Miles watched from his vantage as the Goblin King vanished into the night and the beautiful Sarah departed the Mansion with her parents. The crowd dispersed and Miles moved silently to his awaiting car. Stephens awaited the orders. When none were issued his eyes met those of his master in the mirror. "What vexes thee?"

"That damned Goblin King." Grumbled the exile. "Arrogant hot-headed young pup with no respect for his elders or the proper procedures…It's his mark on her. What a pathetic waste."

Stephens cleared his throat, "Master, I did some asking about… seems there's a tale of a mortal girl who wished away her brother, and then solved the Labyrinth to win him back… This took place about six years ago, I'm told…"

Miles leaned back in the seat, his head reclining. "What of it?"

"They say the name of the girl is Sarah…Sarah Williams."

The handsome Fae exile sat up, "Say that again." A smug grin formed on his handsome face.

"They say the name of the one who beat King Jareth, is Sarah Williams."

Miles tapped his walking stick and muttered quietly to himself. "Well, well, well… you are a most surprising little minx. Much too fine a vintage to waste on a spoiled arrogant rascal." The grin turned to a broad smile. "Stephens, do you hear tell of where our good Queen Tatiana abides this holy night?"

The servant smiled, "Indeed, and she's not far master."

"I think we should pay a visit to our beloved Queen." Miles leaned back again. "To our Queen, with haste man." The car vanished in the mist that sprung out of nowhere. As they traveled, Miles waved an elegant hand casually. His garments changed from modern to Fae Court attire. After all when one pays call on a Queen one should be properly dressed. Although he was prevented from stepping foot on Avalon's holy ground nothing prevented him from participating when Fae Celebrations where being celebrated in the Mortal Realm. Miles understood Tatiana's liking for the woodlands of the Mortal Realm.

The vehicle magically appeared in the clearing of a pastoral glen. Miles alighted from the conveyance and listened to the giddy sounds of Fae maids' frolicking. He turned to his servant, "Be a good boy, go molest one of the queen's handmaids."

"Only one?" Complained the lusty rouge.

Miles winked, "Make it one at a time." He watched as his servant disrobed and became a faun, pulling pipes from gods knew where. In a moment he heard the unmistakable sounds of a maid being forcefully persuaded. "Good, that should keep them busy."

Miles schooled his face, walked with easy steps to where he knew the Fae Queen of the High Court would be. He found her just as he imagined he would, staring out at a moonlight waterfall. "How fares our good Queen this Holy night?" He bent in a courtly bow.

A look of extreme pleasure danced on the beautiful face. "Miles…Miles Fairchild! Welcome." She walked to him with outstretched hands. "'Tis been too long, sweet man."

"Alas," he sighed sadly, "I am not well liked in the courts."

The Queen pouted prettily. "I will never understand that. I don't see your offense being all that bad."

Miles raised one of the Queen's silky hands to his lips. "You have a kind heart, my good Lady."

"And you have a sweet tongue. As I recall it is very well versed." Tatiana flirted with the man.

"You flatter me." He bent closer to place a kiss on her shoulder. "As I recall you enjoyed my attentions."

The Fae Queen mewled. "Rightly so."

Miles worked his way up her long swanlike throat. "I've a bargain to strike with thee, good Lady."

"Make your case," she crooned.

His tongue tickled her ear. "I shall pleasure thee this night." The Queen murmured his name. "In exchange you give me something to distract your good Lord, and his Goblin brat while I give chase to a mortal."

Tatiana pulled free, "What need have thee of a Mortal?" She spat the last word.

"Revenge, on the Goblin brat." Miles teased, his hands now making to undress the Fae Queen. "Why else would I need a mortal?"

"Granted," she purred. "You wicked man." A throaty laugh filled the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

And the goblins will get ye if ye don't watch out.

Sarah came to class on the Monday morning after the Halloween Gala following her usual routine. She arrived before anyone else, switched on the lights in the hall and set up at the desk she occupied. She spread out notes, and arguments and was checking on a question posed the last week, when snickers in the back and the titter of idle chatter disturbed her, letting her know she was no longer alone in the lecture hall. Glancing back she was surprised to find that Towage was one of the snickering voices. Towage's eyes met hers with a gleam of what could only be described as triumph.

Sarah turned back to her work for the few moments left before Professor King would enter and start the class. William came in, dropped the local paper on her spread of papers and nearly crowed.

"You've made the papers, love."

Sarah had seen the photographer taking shots of the committee members and others, so she half expected to see a shot of her handing out tags at the reception desk. That was not the case. What the paper had printed was a very large picture of her cavorting on the dance floor, with her very handsome, very exotic partner…Jareth. The headline read 'Local girl and handsome mystery man'.

Sarah put her head on her desk and groaned. "Oh somebody just shoot me now!"

King had just entered the room and didn't even glance her way. "There'll be no firing squads for anyone here. And no excuses if assignments are not handed in. I don't care who was at the Gala." He removed his jacket, moved to the front of the desk and took a seat. "My, my! You all look so rested."

Sarah whispered "Sadist," under her breath and sat up.

"Today we begin the origins of the lower classes of the Fae realm." He pointed to Towage. "Name at least three."

Towage pulled out her notes, "Pixies, Brownies and Gnomes."

"Not a bad choice," Professor King was truly impressed the girl was actually looking things up. "Pratt, give me two more."

William's eyes were daggers. "Trolls and Wraiths."

King smirked, "Dark Pratt, very dark." He went though the class calling on student after student. They named off class after class of Fae; all but the one he was looking for. Finally he walked to stand directly in front of Sarah. "Say it."

"Goblins, Hobgoblins, Nilbogs, Night goblins, Kobolds, and Imps." Sarah didn't even look at her list.

"Leave anybody out?" King teased.

"I hope not." She pretended to go over her notes, counted and said the names again under her breath, "No, all present and accounted for, sir."

"What about gremlins?" He challenged curtly.

Sarah frowned, "Only if you break the races into the Orc classifications of "Ogres", "Goblins", "Hobgoblins", "Gremlins", "Gorkens" and "Ridgelings". Personally I don't use that set of references. After all the Orc classification only became popular after the publishing of The Ring…Goblins have been around a lot long than that I prefer the work of Heinrich Heine."

King paused, "You don't like gremlins?" He watched as others in the class scrambled for notes.

"Too recent a lore…I suspect they are hybrids like the Hobgoblin." Sarah tapped he chin with the pencil she was holding. "They make their first appearances during 1942."

King looked at the rest of the class, "Are you all getting this?" He pointed to Sarah. "That's research! And she's right most lore enthusiast don't consider the gremlin worth bothering with. Good work Williams, again." He looked up at Towage who was snickering with two other girls. "You have something to add to the conversation, Towage?"

Carol blushed. "Sir, we were just …discussing the article in the paper."

King saw Sarah blanch. "Really, what article, in what paper?"

William pulled his copy from his coat pocket. "This one sir." He handed the copy over without ceremony.

King looked at the picture, "Ah, yes… the infamous dance…Pity I missed it. I hear that your performance was one of the highlights of the evening, Williams. So good of you to entertain the crowds. I did, however, hear the song you performed early on in the evening." Sarah winced on the word pity, he noticed. "Excellent picture of you and your dance partner. Interesting costuming. Pity the pair of you didn't enter the best costume contest, you'd have had it sewn up." He tossed the paper back at William and looked up at Towage. "What does it have to do with this class?"

Carol swallowed, "Nothing sir, sorry sir."

King looked round the class. "On Wednesday I want reports from each of you. I want you to tell me what the purposes of the lower classes of the Fae are. You have your assignments…be 

gone…" he watched as they began to shuffle off. "William's, a moment of your time, if you please." He walked back to his desk.

William leaned down. "Want me to stay?"

"No, I'm fine." Sarah shooed him off. "Go, have that cigarette that's hanging over your ear before you go bonkers."

King looked at her "Heinrich Heine? He's so …German." The grimace on King's face was comical as he took a seat on his desk.

"I'm trying to find a copy of any thing by Wirt Sikes. I'm told the Welsh and the Celts have some lore about the hierarchy of the Goblin Realm." Sarah showed him a printed out list of her resources. "That's the one I need, and even Emrys could not get me a copy."

"That paper you're doing, is it on the Goblins?" King looked at her notes.

"Yes."

"You may be out of luck with this title by Sikes." King let one foot dangling off the desk move ever so slightly until it connected with the side of her leg. Slowly he flexed his foot, brushing her with a slow gentle stroke.

Sarah stood still a moment, then looked at him. "Not fair." She mouthed.

"I know." He mouthed back as he pretended to look at the list of books. Meanwhile he continued to stroke, "Williams we are having one of our discussion groups on Friday evening. Are you free to join us?" He handed the page back to her. "We'll be discussing the push for modern literature verses Classical. I think you may find it fascinating to hear the other's opinions."

"Yes, Professor King, I happen to be free this Friday. Thank you for including me." She said in a professional tone. "Will it be the usual crowd?"

"Yes, and Lawson had promised to make an effort to be there and on time." King drew his foot back. "Good luck with your research."

"Thank you, sir." She returned to her desk, gathered up her belongings and exited without even looking back. When she exited the building William was waiting on her.

"So, are you in trouble?"

"For what?" She asked, "Oh you mean the dance? Come on, everyone knew it was part of the show, didn't they?"

"I'd love to have seen the practice sessions you and that 'partner' of yours had." Teased William. "Celia would call that 'hot and heavy'."

"How is dear Celia?" She asked as he walked her the distance to the parking lot.

"Long-suffering, that's how she is." He smiled, thinking of his lady. "She's coming over you know, for Christmas." He seemed happy at the thought.

"Oh really? We must plan something special! I really want to meet her…She does know about me doesn't she?"

William could not help the guilt on his face. "Yes, I told her about you. And she thinks you're a saint to put up with me." He stuffed hands into his coat pockets. "She read me the riot act for the stunt at the concert."

Sarah stopped, "You tell her everything?"

He shrugged, "I've no secrets from my bird. She knows it's a rake she's taken up with. She also knows she owns my very soul, that I'm her slave."

Distant words rang in her ears, 'Just fear me and love me, he had told her in a gentle voice, and do as I say, and I ... I will be your slave.' Sarah looked at William. "You love her, don't you?"

"I thought I just said that." He gave her a quizzical glance. "You okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at her watch, "I'm running late. I'll see you."

Emrys was sitting at the sorting table half glasses slid down his nose. "Sarah, we've had a shipment come in." He greeted her.

"So I see." She took her books and wrap to the back room then returned. "Best let me sort, you have a tendency to get lost in the process." She could feel the man smile at her as he quickly vacated the chair.

"Ah Sarah, what would I do without you?" The old man sighed.

"Don't worry Mr. Emrys, you'll never have to find out. Most likely I'll be here long after I'm finished with my degrees… after all, I'm a storybook girl." Sarah replied with a wistful sigh.

Emrys watched her for a moment then wandered up to the front of the store. Sarah pulled the books that were on request. She hummed softly as she went about her tasks. Her world was about where it should be; she was on track for her masters. Her love life, that she could not quite figure out at this time. One thing she was sure of, she wanted no part of Oliver Bowen. That man made her flesh crawl.

A book hidden under others drew her attention, perhaps it was the title. It was a bit risqué, 'The Velvet Cord of Love'. It was a book of rather erotic poems, some of which were not just suggestive. Sarah found herself reading one after the other. Her heart raced at the images the 

poems conjured in her mind. She closed the book and set it aside for herself. The day seemed to pass much too quickly and before she knew it, the time had arrived for her to go pick up Toby.

Toby was quieter than usual on the ride home, and he kept looking at Sarah with a strange concern in his young eyes. As soon as they got home, he raced to his room, not even stopping to ask about a snack. Almost as quickly, he returned to Sarah's side, and shoved a handful of owl feathers into his sister's hands. "Keep these with you!" His void held an authority far beyond his years.

Karen looked at Sarah when Toby had gone from the room. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Sarah said honestly. "And no, I don't know where he's getting all the feathers."

Karen fretted. "You don't think he's gone and harmed a bird do you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, he'd never harm anything!" She was sure of it. "I think he must have found where some bird molted. He's been spending a lot of time in the woods of lately."

Karen picked up one of the feathers in Sarah's hands. "Why owl feathers?"

Robert was standing in the kitchen door. "Celtic tradition has it that they protect the virtues of a maiden." He crossed the room to kiss his wife. "He must have gotten it out of the book of Celtic traditions my mother sent him for his last birthday."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm gonna take my feathers up to my room. I'll be down in a bit to help with dinner." She paused. "Why are you home so early?"

A voice behind him altered her to the addition of Bowen to the occupants of the room. "My fault I'm afraid. Robert and I have to work on a case. Good evening Karen." His eyes wandered to the girl with a handful of feathers. "Sarah."

Karen smiled, "You're always welcomed, right Sarah."

"Right," she said, then taking the back stairs she added, "just like the plague." When she reached the safety of her room, she locked the door and took the little book of poems out and shoved it under her pillow. The last thing she wanted her parents or Bowen to see was that book.

After a very quiet dinner Bowen and Robert went to Robert's study to work on the case. Sarah helped clean up the dinner things, and Toby did his homework. When Toby went up to get ready for bed, Sarah told Karen she was going for a walk. For a reason she could not quiet fathom she turned and went the opposite direction of the park and her familiar grounds. She walked until there were no more sidewalks, then took to the country lane.

She was in no hurry to return home, not as long as Bowen was there. That man's eyes gave her a feeling he knew what she looked like without her clothes on. It was not a pleasant feeling. Now had it been Garrett, or even Miles… She stopped walking Miles. There was something about him 

that set off alarms in her head. Alarms she should listen to. Alarms she was more and more ignoring. She thought of the way she'd flirted with him at the Gala. Of dancing in his arms and of the way he'd kissed her in the park. What was it he'd said that it could take forever to teach her all the pleasures he was acquainted with? A little smile crossed her lips, and she wondered what some of those pleasures were. She wondered if he'd read the little book that was stashed under her pillow. The smile faded when she looked around her. She had walked so far the houses were fewer and fewer. The street had narrowed to a much smaller width then what the streets in town were. In fact, the only thing out here was one old estate, surrounded by woodlands.

There were no streetlights out here, and it was now very dark. "Ok, Sarah, this was a stupid move." She turned to trace her steps back.

"Sarah," the voice in the dark stopped her. The man in the long dark coat smiled at her as if he had been reading her thoughts just prior to her finding how far she'd come. "Good evening." The walking stick tapped on the ground as he walked.

"Miles." She addressed him in what she hoped sounded like a casual tone.

"Out for one of your nightly sojourns, I see." He approached her at an easy gait. "Although I was under the impression you usual took to the lanes in the park."

"Variety is the spice of life, Miles," she said a little too flippantly. Alarms were going off and she was not only ignoring them, she was shutting them down. "What brings you out to this neck of the woods as it were?"

"I live out here," Miles smiled, pointing to the imposing estate beyond the gate he'd wandered out of.

"Do you?" Miles stood a few feet away, not trying to reach for her, yet she could feel him on her skin. Part of her was demanding that she move another part was enjoying the sexual electricity that accompanied the man.

"Care to come and see the art collection I mentioned?"

Sarah laughed; it was a lusty sound. "Miles, are you asking me in to see your etchings?"

"So it would seem." He teased right back. "Come, Sarah. Take a chance," he challenged. "Let me show you some of the collection." His hand went out, enticing.

Sarah looked at the hand, thinking about taking hold, when her fingers touched something in her pocket. She pulled out her hand and looked at a handful of owl feathers. As if cold water had been poured on her, she looked back up at Miles. "Not tonight, thank you." She walked past him and back down the lane.

"Blast." He uttered lowly, wondering where the damn feathers had come from.

Sarah entered the house via the back door. Quietly, she went up the back stairs to her room, locked herself in and pulled out the feathers of her coat. "Oh Toby, you have no idea of how grateful your big sister is!"

The middle of the week brought a whole new set of problems. The Head Librarian informed Sarah someone had complained about her monopolizing computer time. She'd have to limit herself to a single, one-hour session every two days. She also found somehow there'd been a snafu with her card, and she was unable to take out any books for the foreseeable future. Ands as the copy machine was having 'issues', she couldn't use that, either.

Sarah managed not to lose her temper, but she wondered just what Matiland had on the Librarian to be able to cause this much trouble for her. She called Emrys to tell him she needed the afternoon off. She didn't hold out much hope for finding what she was looking for in the Public Library in town, but she had to try.

On a hunch, she looked up an esoteric bookstore and occult shop that had opened a few years ago. It was along shot, but worth a try, especially after striking out at the town library. She wrote down the address, and drove over to the older section of town where it was located.

The shop was actually situated on the ground floor of a Queen Anne-styled townhouse. The doors leading off the entrance hall into the parlor and library had been removed, to open the space. Shelves were arranged by categorized, labeled with hand-printed three-by-five cards. Here and there, there were various crystals hanging or displayed, and the sweet scent of incense swirled around everywhere. Sarah felt at home as soon as she walked in the door. There was a man in his late twenties or early thirties behind a long glass counter. Sarah smiled as she approached him. "Hi, I'd like to speak to the manager or the owner, if I may."

Dark, brooding, blue, almost violet eyes studied her; the faint smile he wore never entered them. "Well that would be me, either way. How may I help you?"

She offered her hand, "I'm Sarah Williams, and I'm a student at the university. working on my masters."

The man accepted the offered hand with a firm shake, "Colin Montgomery. Welcome to the Cristo."

Sarah smiled. "Interesting name."

"My sister's idea. So, Sarah Williams, how can I be of help to you?" Colin asked with a touch of suspicion.

"Look, I know this is going to sound nuts, but I'm working on a paper about Goblins…"

Colin shrugged, "Why should that sound nuts? I leave food out for the little buggers. Does that sound insane?"

Sarah laughed. "My kid brother stuffs my pockets with owl feathers…"

Colin snickered. "Ok, you've out done me in one fell swoop…" He came round the counter. "Do you drink tea? Mora's always got tea ready at this time of day. Oh, Mora would be my ever loving sister." He pointed to a red head coming out of the back area.

Mora smiled. "Hello."

"Sarah Williams." Sarah offered her hand. The other girl was just about her age. "And I'd love a cup of tea."

They adjourned to what had been the dinning room, and Mora brought out a tea service. "So, Miss Williams what is it that you seek?" The woman poured tea.

"I'm looking for a book by Wirt Sikes. It's One of his early works on the Goblins and the Fae who ruled them. I've been having no luck at all finding the information I need." She sipped the tea, careful not to sip in a tealeaf.

Colin lit up a cigarette, "Sikes, eh? And about Goblins."

Mora looked at Sarah with shock. "What would a nice girl like you be wanting with that?"

"My Masters thesis is based on the Folk lore of the Goblins. But Sikes is the only one who seems to cover the Fae who rules the Goblins," Sarah said openly.

Colin looked at Mora. "She needs the book by Granger." He stood up and went back into the main part of the store, returning with a few books that he set on the table.

"All of these cover the subjects of Fae ruling over other classes. This one, the one by Granger has a section I think you'll find interesting."

"Celts and their folk lore! Colin here can tell you most anything about the Celtic Fae folk lore." Mora sipped her tea. "How did you become interested in the Goblins?"

There was something about Mora and Colin that Sarah trusted. "Ever hear of a book called 'The Labyrinth'?"

Mora shook her head no, but Colin leaned forward, "You have a copy?"

Sarah nodded, "Indeed I do. But my copy is unlike any other." Sarah took a deep breath, "My copy was sent to my mother by Robin Zaker, who wrote The Labyrinth and Meander's Queen. My copy is an early draft. There are things in my copy that never made it into the finished novel. Hand written notes in the margins, little drawings, foot notes and strange words that I don't understand at all."

Colin smoothed the hair of his beard. "He didn't allow a large number to be printed, period. Zaker was considered a bit off his nut." The dark eyes were brooding again. "Personally, I think he knew more than he should have. You do know he disappeared about twelve years ago. Some people say he actually found a passage to the Fae Realm."

Mora rolled her eyes, "There you go again. You're going to have this nice young lady think you're off your nut!" She stood up and cleared the tea service. "It was nice to meet you Miss Williams."

"You too Mora." Sarah watched the girl disappear.

Colin leaned close to Sarah, looking deep into her eyes. "You don't think I'm off my nut, do you? No, you know that I'm like you. Fae-marked."

"Fae-marked?" Sarah questioned.

The man sighed, "It's not a word you'll find in use in our world, Sarah Williams. It's part of their language." His voice was quite clam, and tortured. As he spoke his eyes darkened. "My first encounter with the Fae happened when I was about six, on a trip to visit our grandparents in Scotland."

She swallowed hard, "Are there many like us?"

Colin shook his head. "Not anymore. Nana, our Grandmother, said that long ago it was common to have Fae wander in and out your life. Not today in fact not for the last fifty years. Technology; that was what really severed the bonds." He sighed deeply. "For some reason they seem to still be drawn to Celts. You are Celtic, aren't you?"

Sarah nodded, "My father's parents came here from Glasgow, and my mother's family is from Ireland."

Colin patted the hand that was on the table. "He must find you tasty indeed, the one who marked you. Double shot of Celtic blood. Pity."

Sarah shivered involuntarily at the use of the word pity, as she did most times she heard it. That was his word, Jareth used that word, like a catch phrase. "How do you know it's a he, the Fae that marked me?"

Colin let his eyes wander over her, "You trying to tell me some Lady Fae wants to make you her posy?" He griped the hand he'd just patted. "Who ever he is, and I know it's male this magic that covers you, who ever he is, he's powerful." He suddenly got up and leaned on a far wall, brooding. "Why did you choose folk lore for your degree?"

Sarah suddenly understood. "Why did you Colin?"

"It's no good, you know. We can't live with it, and we can't live without it. The damn Fae get into your blood and you need them. You can't live without the magic. And this world is not sympathetic or accommodating to magic." A far away look moved over his eyes and for a moment he was at peace, but it only lasted a moment and then he looked pained again. He smiled. "Take the Granger book, it's mine and I give it freely to thee. Perhaps you can do what I couldn't. I did an article on the Fae… damn near ruined my life. I wish you better luck."

"You did a paper on the Fae? What aspect where you covering?" Sarah leaned on the table. "Colin… I need help! My computer lab time is being shut down and cut in half… but that's because I pissed a professor I don't even have off. I can't find the references…The Sikes book is impossible to track down…"

"There are only eight copies of the one you're referring to left in existence," he informed her.

"That explains why my employer could not find even one. I work over at Emrys used book store."

"Nice place, a bit more run of the mill then we, but it's a big world." He looked round his place. "This became my retreat when my literary endeavors failed. And it's filled with magic, if one is willing to see it. It's just hidden."

"It also seems to be filled with what my Grandmother calls 'The knowing way'." Sarah interjected. "Colin I need your help. I have to turn to the hidden for the knowledge."

'You don't want my help, it's too costly.' He thought to himself, but said. "I have research papers, and links on my computer upstairs… I'll share with you what I have, if you have something worth sharing back." His voice had hardened. His eyes narrowed, and he looked wild and dangerous. Like something out of the woods. He moved closer. "Nothing comes with out a price, pretty thing."

Sarah shuddered, "What price do you ask?"

Colin crouched down beside her. "The one who marked you, his scent covers you… he stays close to you." The words escaped his lightly closed lips. "Part of my price is truth. I will not tolerate being lied to. Can you live with that?"

Sarah nodded.

"Think it over, pretty. I will expect the whole truth to the questions I ask." He moved closer still. "Is this quest you are on worth the price?" When again she nodded, the man with the tortured eyes stood up. "Follow me," he instructed. "Mora! Watch the store. I'm taking Miss Williams upstairs."

Sarah gathered the books that Colin had placed on the table and followed the man, wondering if he'd meant that to sound as suggestive as it had come out. They moved to a door that hid the stairs to the upper floor. Colin looked at her and smiled; again it never reached his eyes. The 

stairwell was dim, and the man made no effort to make it any lighter. Darkness suited him, and if it didn't suit his companion that was just too bad. At the top of the stairs they passed though another door into a long hall.

"That's Mora's room." He pointed to a door on the left of the hall. "That one's mine." His voice was quiet as he pointed to the door on the opposite wall. He looked at Sarah, the look lingered a moment longer than necessary. He suddenly turned, and backed Sarah against a wall, his palms flat against the wall along side her; his outstretched arms became a cage. "Last chance, pretty… once we step though the door at the end of this hall, you are committed." Eyes of violet burned with fires that were not of this world.

Sarah flattened to the wall, "I'm not running."

"Defiant, that must dive the one who marked you insane." Colin pushed off the wall. "Last warning given. Come pretty. Enter the hidden." He held a hand out to her, clasped the hand given in return and pulled her though a door covered in strange markings.

The door opened into a room unlike anything Sarah had seen before. Built-in shelving comprised three walls, all full of leather-bound volumes. The fourth wall was painted a strange green shade, and covered with gold-tone glyphs, some resembling Celtic knot-work. As quickly as the door to the sanctuary had been opened was how quickly it was closed and locked. Colin moved to a massive wooden desk, flanked on either side by large iron candelabra, holding thick, sickish yellow tapers. Striking a wooden match he lit tapers in both the stands. They gave off an odor that was clearly animal fat burning, and smoked dreadfully. Colin saw Sarah's discomfort, but ignored it.

Coming back round the desk to where she stood he glared at her. "We begin, first lie and we are done. Understood?" His lips curled like a beast.

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good," he moved to stand behind her, pulled her hair off her neck and placed his head down on her shoulder. "Gods, I can taste him on you." He breathed in as if being fed by the energies she was throwing off. His body shivered like one who was suffering withdrawal from an addiction. "How long ago where you last with him?"

Sarah thought carefully. "Saturday night."

"Samhain," Colin moaned. "And still his magic covers you, intoxicating." He placed his hand on her hip and drew her closer. "Do you know his name, the one who marked you?" Her head nodded. "Speak it."

Closing her eyes she whispered, "Jareth."

Colin's head shot up and he glared at her. "Say again."

"The one who marked me is called Jareth." Her words were carefully chosen, and truthful.

Colin released her from his grip and moved away. He dropped into a dark leather chair. His hand came to his forehead, and his eyes took on an even more wild stare. "The one who marked you is Jareth?" The voice was forceful, and full of hostility.

Sarah didn't want to look into Colin's eyes. It was clear he knew something and she was not going to like it. "Yes."

It started as a nervous laugh, then grew to nearly a cackle. "Just wonderful!" He spat out. "And do you know his title, pretty?"

The room went quiet as Sarah nodded, and spoke the words. "He is the Goblin King."

The violet eyes filled with tears as he continued to laugh like a mad man. "Of course." He collapsed against the chair. "Have you any idea of what you are doing?" He shook his head. "The Fae don't like secrets to be told, pretty!" He looked at her with loathing, "You're the one aren't you?"

"The one?"

Colin swallowed. "There's a prophecy, that says a mortal girl will best the Goblin King."

"You read that in the book, 'The Labyrinth'." Sarah challenged.

"That prophecy being told in the book is what cost Robin Zaker his freedom! As I said, pretty, Fae don't like their secrets bandied about!" Colin stated indignantly. "And you own the only true copy of that tale, I'd wager." A moment later, he began to stroke his bearded chin. "So you are the one… perhaps we can use this." His eyes were still wild. "You are covered with his… energy… and I hunger… you will allow me to feed off you, in return I will supply you with the information you need to complete your paper."

"What do you mean, feed off me?" Sarah didn't like the sound of that.

Colin smiled, this time it was not pleasant, and it reached his eyes. "I will touch you, stroke you, even kiss you if I wish too. And you will allow it. Here in this room, we are outside their influence. They can not see, nor hear, nor feel us. The marks on the walls," He pointed to the golden glyphs. "Those keep us stealthy. He will not know I've fed off you, and you will not tell him."

"I won't do anything sexual with you, Colin Montgomery. " Sarah warned.

Colin closed his eyes; "He's kept you chaste?" Sarah didn't answer. Colin's eyes shot open. "Are you still a virgin?" He demanded in an ugly tone.

"Yes."

Again the man laughed the madly. "Amazing!" He took a deep breath. "How old were you when you met him?

"The summer before I turned sixteen, six years ago."

Colin stood up and, returning to his prior position behind her drew her closer and leaned against her. "I sense more than his touch. There is another who hunts you."

Sarah shook her head, "Great."

"Take care," he teased as he began to feed. "Or the goblins will get ye if ye don't watch out." He laughed as his hands moved over her shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The Uninvited

Sarah didn't feel any different when Colin stepped away from her, but Colin was different. Calmer, peaceful, and no longer wild-eyed, he was appeased, at least for the time being. The fingers relaxed and he loosened his grip on her. "Thank you," he said calmly moving away from her. "Let's get started." He moved to the computer, placed a hunk of obsidian that was on the desk on the tower. "Don't ask," he warned as he opened a program. Sarah pulled up the chair he pointed to. "I'll print out all the information I have here, and you can reassemble it on your own. Put everything in your own words! Make sure you list your references."

"How much information is there on Fae Court?" Sarah looked at the screen.

"More than you need, but I'm giving you information anyway. You may find information on the five known kingdoms of use at some later date." He looked over at her, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, in fact I didn't feel anything."

"You say you were last with him on Samhain?" He looked bewildered. "Funny, it tastes fresher than that."

"As far as I know, Samhain was my last contact." Sarah read notes he brought up. "Then again, he does have a habit of keeping invisible when he wants."

Colin tapped the hunk of obsidian on the tower. "You want privacy, get some of these… In fact I'll give you some before you leave. The high iron content means they stay away from it." He pointed to chunks strewn about the room. "Anytime you use the computer for this work, place a hunk on your tower, or you'll fry out the mother board. Six boards taught me a lot." He leaned back in his chair, more at ease. "In fact you can come here to work if you prefer. The protections are here already. Just bring your disks and you can complete your work."

"It's like you're two different people," Sarah commented.

A long sigh and he nodded, "Yes, it is." He reached a hand over and touched her cheek. "Fae magic is like a drug for me, and I'm an addict." His touch was apologetic.

His touch was apologetic, "What about Mora?"

Colin shook his head, "She was born a year later, after my encounter." His hand continued its moderate stroke. "She's free of the taint."

"You think of it as a taint?" Sarah felt pity for the man. "I've never felt that way."

"You've not been abandoned. The Fae who marked you keeps a close eye on you. He comes to you, spins his magic round you." Colin looked at her with a rouge eye, "Not that I blame him, 

you're quite the pretty little thing… And the fact that he's kept you virginal for six years, shows not only restraint on his part, but devotion." Sarah began to protest, Colin silenced her with a look, "Let me make this clear. Had he wanted to, he could have taken you, with or without your willing consent. The fact that he has not shows he knows you are not like other mortal women."

Sarah looked disturbed. "Colin, he's always saying I belong to him, that he owns me."

"You're Fae-Marked, in many ways he does own you." Colin agreed.

"But I'm seeing a mortal man, one I am…" she paused not sure of how to describe the relationship with Garrett.

"One you are coming to love?" Colin offered with sympathy.

Nodding she took a long breath. "Enough to put my degree in jeopardy."

Colin looked sad. "I envy you that. I've never had normal relations with mortal women. I don't think I'm capable of it any longer." He snickered. "In fact, Sarah Williams, this is the longest I've spent with any mortal woman… But you're not really just mortal are you? No, like me you've been loved by the Fae…and changed."

"How could she abandon you?" Sarah asked, "I mean, don't take this wrong, but you're gorgeous."

Colin accepted the complement. "Thank you kind lady." He took his hand away just as slowly has he'd placed it on her skin. "When can you return here to work on your paper?"

Sarah pulled out her pocket calendar, "Would tomorrow at ten be too soon?"

Colin looked distressed, "Mora will not be here. Do you feel you can trust me?"

Sarah looked round the room, "Do you think any of this would stop Jareth if you threatened me?"

"No." he laughed without humor. "If he's intent on having you, and it would seem he is… why he's taking his time is beyond me." His eyes filled with a hungry yearning, "Were it I, you'd have been deflowered long ago." He sent information to the printer and stepped away from the desk. "And what a pleasure that would be."

"Do you do that on purpose?" Sarah stood up and walked to where pages were being printed up. "Make suggestive comments… or are they threats?"

Colin smiled. It wasn't human, it was more the look of a hungry animal, "Promises pretty, promises." He reached over and pulled her to him, pressing his body to hers. "Given half a chance I'd steal you away from the Fae King, I'd use you until you were all used up. And I'd make you like it, crave it, and demand more.

"As it is, I need what he gives you. So you are safe, for now." He warned. "Never trust me completely pretty. I'm tainted."

Sarah waited until her released her, then she stepped quickly away. "I'll keep that in mind."

Colin opened a draw, pulled out a bag full of chunks of obsidian and handed them over to her. "I'd start with the bath if I were you. I suspect he's already played the peeping tom. I know I would"

"You'd put these in a bathroom?" Sarah asked as she looked at the rocks.

"No," his tongue flicked out. "I'd play the peeping tom!"

Sarah blushed. "Oh."

Once the pages were all printed out, and the rocks and books hand been placed in a bag, Colin walked Sarah down to the front entrance. She turned and suddenly embraced him. "Stay safe Colin," she whispered.

He swallowed hard, returned the embrace. "You too, my kindred." He brushed the hair from her face as he released her from the impromptu hug. "That's what you are now… My kindred." He opened the door, "Go, before I weaken and forget who lays claim to you."

Sarah took the items he'd given her and placed them on the passenger seat. She arrived home, to find Karen in the kitchen talking to Toby's teacher on the phone.

"Yes, I know he's sensitive." Karen was defensive. "No, he's not killing birds. He just likes owl feathers." She hung up and counted to ten. "Can you go pick him up? If I do, it will erupt."

"Not a problem." Returning to her little car, she drove to the school and awaited her brother's exit from the building. The crush of children leaving the building didn't include him. Sarah sat for a few moments, feeling panic rise. It was a great weight lifted when he appeared in the door with one of the teachers. It was not however a happy child who stood beside the man with the grim features. Clearly the man was expecting someone to address him upon retrieving the child. Sarah groaned and exited her car.

"Mr. Lancing, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Toby's older sister, Sarah."

Lancing looked at her with as much disdain as he felt for the boy. "Ah yes, Tobias' elder sister. You may take him. I had hoped to have a word with your mother."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Sarah promised then winked at her brother. "Come along, Tobias."

Toby sunk down in the front seat after pushing the bag Sarah had left on it to the floor. "I hate that name."

"It means 'The Lord is good'. Not a bad name at all, kid." Sarah said quietly. "So what was it this time?"

Toby pulled a handful of feathers out of his pocket showed them to his sister only to shove them back in.

Sarah smiled. "You got style, kid." She pulled in front of the house. "Go face the music." As her brother faced his "doom", she took her bag of rocks up to her room. She took the bag directly to the bath. In each of the candleholders that now graced the room, she placed a good-sized piece. Looking at them she wondered if they would work, and hoped it would not back fire and cause her more problems with The Goblin King.

She was coming down the back stairs, when the voices in the kitchen told her they were again being 'blessed' with Bowen for dinner. Sarah wondered to herself when the court case was going to be finished so she could eat a meal and enjoy it. Even Toby didn't like having this guest for meals. She greeted her father with a kiss on his cheek.

Robert teasingly said to Bowen, "See now, old man, if you had a wife and family that's the kind of greeting you'd be receiving."

Bowen smiled, "I suppose you're right."

Sarah set the dinner table placing Toby beside her. She knew she didn't want Bowen there, and could not wish him on the kid either. She wondered if obsidian could make Bowen disappear, thinking it was worth running up to her room to grab one of the pieces out of her bath. It didn't, and she just placed it in the pocket of her skirt.

Wednesday was pasta night in the Williams house, and tonight was no exception. Karen had made a salad as there was a guest for dinner, but that was the only exception she'd made to routine. Toby picked at his plate, his appetite gone. Sarah ate lightly, wanting to limit the time she had to spend in the same room with Bowen. Karen dismissed them both, with a warning that neither was likely to receive dessert. She didn't seem to notice neither minded that at all, which was unusual enough to have caused comment.

Sarah cleared her plate and Toby's and took him up to check his homework. When he was settled in front of his tv, she went down to the kitchen where Karen was finishing the clean up. "Mom, I'm going for my walk." She hugged her stepmother, grabbed her wool wrap and headed out. Coming to the street, she stood for a moment. Which way? One way led to the park and perhaps a meeting with the Goblin King. The other was sure to mean a meeting with Miles. Sarah weighed the options, Goblin King, Miles… Sarah stood in front of the house, tapping her foot. Reaching in her skirt pocket her fingers moved over the smooth obsidian, she turned round and went back in the house. She didn't see the owl in the tree outside her bedroom. She didn't see the way it rested in the tree, smiling, if an owl could smile.

Sarah had one class on Thursdays, Classical Literature with Dr. Benson. It was an early class starting at eight and was usually over by nine thirty. He seemed rather distracted today, and Sarah worried about him. In the months since she'd come to the university she'd become very fond of the older man. When at last he dismissed the class, she went to his desk. "Dr. Benson… are you alright? You seemed a bit off this morning."

He looked up. "I'm fine Miss Williams… don't worry." But he had a sad worried look on his face. "Perhaps you should be more worried about yourself. End of Term is nearly upon us." He packed up his notes. "I hope you are working on that paper of yours, not just flittering about."

"No sir, I am working on it!" Sarah considered complaining to him about the library situation. She doubted he could help, though. Matiland apparently had some powerful friends. She also didn't want to put Dr. Benson in an uncomfortable position, considering she was still moving in the same social circle with Garrett King's little discussion group. Sarah instead told him she hoped what ever seemed to be on his mind was going to take care of itself. He nodded, and she turned to leave.

The morning was gray and heavy with the promise of rain as Sarah headed across the parking lot.

"Hey, Williams, hold up!" A voice cut the relative quiet.

Sarah turned at the sound. Rushing toward her was James Lawson. He smiled at her as if they were lifelong friends. "Professor Lawson, good morning." She greeted him.

"So formal," he teasingly complained. "I thought you'd be calling me James by now."

"Not in public on campus, sir. I have enough problems." Sarah had heard he was a bit of a wolf and thought her comment would not give him encouragement.

"We could go off campus for coffee," he suggested.

"Nice as that offer is, I have an appointment I really must keep." Sarah kept her voice professional. "Is there something you need?"

Lawson shook his head, "No, just wanted to tell you how much I'm looking forward to seeing you at Professor King's tomorrow."

"I'll see you there, then. Have a nice day, sir."

Lawson watched her walk to her car. He wondered if Garrett could truly appreciate the young woman who'd just so politely put him in his place. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that woman. The first sign that Garrett was no longer interested, Lawson planned on making a move to let her know that he was.

Sarah checked her watch: it was not quite ten. She stopped at a bakery in the old section of town. Not knowing Colin or his sister's taste in sweets, she went with the safe choices of Danish and sweet rolls. Karen had told her years ago, one looking for a favor should show up with an offering of some kind. Instincts told her sweet rolls were a better offering than what he might demand. With the sweet rolls in hand she marched up to the door of the old Queen Anne. She entered the store and called out. "Good morning."

"Says who?" Came the grumble in return. Colin was coming forward from the back with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Maybe this will sweeten your day." She handed him the box of baked goods.

Colin opened the box with mild amusement, "Seems the day is looking up." He took a bite from a cheese Danish and washed it down with a gulp from his mug. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm good." She smiled at him. "I am ready to work however."

The dark brooding eyes held understanding. "I've got the computer set up for you. It's already, I'll take you up. We are always slow at this time of day." He continued to eat the Danish as he led the way up the stairs.

Sarah felt a bit unnerved when they reached the top of the stairs, remembering him trapping her there yesterday. Part of her wondered just how dangerous Colin was. She watched him as he walked leisurely down the hall to the room with the markings on the door. He opened the door, and stepped out of the way so she could enter. Why did he have to make her feel like a fly in a spider web? One thing Sarah was sure of, she didn't like the way Colin looked at her.

Colin closed the door, "If you need more disks, you have only to ask."

Sarah shook her head. "I've got plenty. I always have extras." She took out the notes she'd worked on the night before. "I started your book by Granger last night."

The man with the wild eyes watched, body tensing as the young woman sat down at his desk. Hunger was gnawing, and anger building a heat he needed to keep under control. "Finding it of use?"

"I still wish I could find a copy of the Sikes book." Sarah confessed. "I am dying to know what that blasted book contains."

Colin moved to stand behind her and began to read some of her work. "You don't really believe that do you? That the Goblin King is not as black as he's been painted?"

The words held more than just anger, they held hate.

Sarah turned to look up at him, "It is not nice to read over ones shoulders, Colin."

Crouching down he came level with her. "Sarah, you are playing a dangerous game."

"I don't think I am."

His face hardened and his eyes narrowed as the nostrils flared, the beast lurking within coming to the surface. "We are nothing to them, just play things," he warned.

"Colin, this is my paper, not yours. It has to be my words." Sarah deliberately turned her back on him and returned to the work at hand.

Colin stood up, looked again at the screen, and then down at her. "I'll be back to check on you later." He left without so much as looking at her again.

Sarah watched from the corner of her eye as the door closed again. She took a long breath. That was one tightly wound man. He would bear watching! She had to admit his work and research had been brilliant. What a shame it was so deeply seated in anger and hate. His notes and his links leading to information were better than even the work she'd done. He had found places with information others didn't even know existed.

Colin listened from the hallway. He could hear her fingers ticking off the keys. So she was going to defend the Fae? Colin found that laughable. Still, he thought as he went back down the stairs, the woman had not been abandoned. He envied her that ecstasy. She was still…what? Beloved.

Sarah went though his notes making corrections to her notes, and adding the resources that Colin had supplied. After two hours, she had gone as far as she could for the time being. She copied notes to her disk and printed out what she could use for now. Colin entered the room, still fuming. Sarah pointed to the screen. "I've gotten as much done as I can today. Thank you Colin, your notes really help."

He moved like a panther, halting when he reached the center of the room. "Come here," he ordered.

Sarah looked up at him, not liking the way he was glaring at her. "Of course, Colin." She kept her tone calm. Rising from the chair, she crossed over to him. The hand that gripped her was trembling, the fingers dug into her arm as he pulled her against him.

Sarah cried out even though she didn't want to. He pulled her closer, but it was far from an intimate embrace. There was nothing sexual about it.

His hand moved down her back, from neck to her lower back. He made strange noises as he pressed her closer, and shuddered. In her ear he growled, "I despise that he comes to you still."

Standing stock still was all Sarah could do. Pity and consolation were the last things Colin needed right now.

Colin breathed in her scent mixed with that of the Fae who'd marked her. It was a heady mixture. "Does he kiss you, pretty? Does he savor your sweet mouth?"

"Colin, don't." Sarah warned. "You go too far. Remember who he is." Sarah felt a sudden concern for just how far Colin was willing to go to get his 'fix'.

Colin looked at her, eyes devoid of feeling. There was no sign that he even cared if the Jareth discovered him. He placed a hand to either side of her face. "Too far, you say. Not nearly far enough." His mouth was cruel as it came down with force on hers. His tongue shot into her mouth, refusing to be kept out. Sarah was never sure who was repulsed more; Colin who'd pulled away as if struck by lighten, or herself. Nearly as quickly as he'd forced his mouth on her, he moved away from her. He quaked, and trembled. Hugging himself tightly, he backed further away from her. "I'm sorry."

Sarah looked at him with sympathy, "Colin don't ever do that again."

Troubled eyes burned into her. "Do you think I want to? I get no pleasure from this, and little satisfaction." The man began to pace the room. "You are saturated with Fae essence. What I just did was stupid…it didn't feed…. It… damn near over powered me…." He sank into the big leather armchair to regard her. His fingertips traced his left eyebrow. "You were right, Sarah. I go too far… I forget that my protections are a ruse at best. I offer you my apology. Sad and sorry as it is."

Sarah didn't move. "Colin my being here seems to be making you…worse."

Colin nodded, "You're saturated with Fae essence, and because you are…beloved of him…"he spat the words. "I must be more careful of how I…harvest that essence. If you are done, you'd best go pretty." He closed his eyes.

Sarah wondered if there was anything she could do for him, but his body language made it clear all he wanted was for her to be gone. She didn't even stop in the store to say anything to Mora, she just quickly took her leave of the house and its troubled master.

There were still a few hours left to the afternoon, and she didn't have to pick Toby up today. She drove over to the park, and left her car in the lot. It was still beautiful weather, and as it was already early November, one didn't know how long that would last. Pulling the overcoat out of the back seat, she slipped her arms in and buttoned up. A walk in the brisk fresh air was just what she needed, especially after being locked up in that room with the smell of those vile candles Colin insisted on burning. The damn smoke seemed to permeate everything, and coat everything with an oily film.

The park seemed a bit on the surreal, the trees mostly bear now, and the flowerbeds all turned. The swans had been taken from the little pond and sent to wintering quarters. Still the fresh air and the walk put her more at peace. It gave her time to sort though thoughts and feelings. She stood on the bridge, and smiled. She was like the park in many ways, in a constant state of 

change. As on other occasions, she lost track of time. It was the chimes from the bell tower that told her she would be late for dinner.

Arriving home she found the all too familiar car of Bowen in the drive. Sarah wondered when Karen was going to start charging that freeloader rent. She entered the house and put her coat in the closet. The table was already set of dinner, and she could see that Karen was in the kitchen making last minuet preparations.

"Sorry I'm late." She offered as she entered the warmth of the kitchen. "Need a hand?"

"Thank you," Karen sighed. "If you could go to the study and let them know we're ready, that would be a big help."

Sarah tapped on the closed door of her father's study, opened it slightly and popped her head in. Both men were bent over the desk discussing the upcoming court case. "Excuse me," she said softly. "Dinner is ready."

"Be right out." Her father said.

Bowen just looked at Sarah, not saying a word.

Sarah made sure Toby was seated and taken care of. His discomfort with Bowen was becoming worrisome for her. The little boy would watch the older man with animosity. He was polite, but just. If he talked to the man at all, it was in short, curt syllables, and only to answer some question. With Bowen at the table, he was falling into a deep, despairing quite.

When the meal was over her father and Bowen again disappeared into the study. Sarah went up after clearing the dinner table, to see is Toby needed help with his studies. He was done, and watching a program on his little TV. Going back to the kitchen, she shared a cup of coffee with Karen.

"The weather seems to be holding." Karen observed. "I hope it stays this way until the holiday is over."

Sarah sighed. "That would be a blessing."

Karen picked up the cups and gave them a quick rinse in the sink. "Why don't you go for your walk? You don't have to keep me company, Sarah." Her stepmother smiled. "I can see you're restless. I'm going to bring some coffee into them. Go ahead. The walk will do you good."

Nodding, the younger woman went to the front closet, and pulled out her wool wrap. She didn't plan on going far, nor did she want to put on her overcoat. She was just going to go around the block. She started in the direction of the park, then turned the corner to come up the backside of the block. She didn't pay attention; she didn't look at the houses. She was looking down. When her head came up she was again on the path that would take her to Miles' estate. She stopped and glared. Why was she being drawn that way? No, she was not going to let something play mind 

games with her…after all if that was what she needed she had a Goblin King to do so. She turned with the intention of returning home. The crossed armed figure in her path halted her.

"Well, if it isn't you…" Jareth said with affection. "Take a wrong turn, my love?"

"I seem to do that a lot these days… too much on my mind."

Jareth sniffed. "Such as?"

"School… the paper I'm working on… that blasted man my father keeps bringing home with him…" She shrugged. "Things."

Jareth moved closer. "And me, my love."

Sarah smiled softly. "You are my constant companion. Even when I don't see you." Gloved fingertips reached for her chin. Her fingers closed over the gloved ones.

"Good night Jareth." She began to walk back toward her home.

"Goodnight, my love."

Friday morning Sarah awoke to frost on the windows. She smiled. How she loved the strange patterns they formed on the windowpane. She took time to go through her closet, wanting something for this evening's dinner that was quiet and understated, but didn't look doughy. At last she chose a vintage 1950s brown satin dress that had been designed by the house of Winston. Her mother had found it in a thrift store and could not believe the low price. The cream, mink and chocolate satin panels made the dress distinctive. It was simple and elegant, and easy to wear. She set the dress aside with the shoes she'd wear. Then she dressed for her day at the bookstore. She chose a long reddish brown skirt and a romantic blouse that went well under the princess vest in muted fall colours. The outfit always made her feel special, like a princess.

There was bright sunshine when she arrived at the shop. Emrys would of course be in after noon. That gave her time to do the invoicing, the billing and the reorders. The little bell on the front door rang. Sarah looked up from the computer screen, and held her breath for an instant. Something instinctively told her it was Miles. She steeled herself, rose from the chair and came out of the office. She hoped she'd schooled her face enough, so that it would not betray her. The moment he turned and flashed that smile at her the schooled face dropped. "Mr. Fairchild." She greeted him formally.

"Sarah," he bowed to her slightly.

She approached him with extreme caution. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he returned. "I have not seen you out…in my neck of the woods of late. The scenery there does not agree with you?" He teased.

"Not particularly," She tried to keep the chatter down to a minimum. "What may we get you today?"

He could see she wanted to keep it to business, but he was feeling playful. "Oh some light reading, I think. I was looking for several titles. The first is 'The Sibari '. I'm not sure who wrote that. The second title is 'Slaves of the Emperor'. Also I'm interested in finding a book called 'Ladies of Question'."

Sarah wrote down the titles and began to enter them in the computer on the checkout desk. "We have 'The Sibari', it's a good copy. We also have 'Slaves of the Emperor'. However the last one, 'Ladies of Question' is a rare title, there are a few copies available, but I'd have to special order it from New York. It may not get here for a week or two." She looked over to the man. "Would you like me to place that order?"

"Yes." He nodded, nonchalantly, as if asking her to order a phone directory for him. "Oh, can it be delivered when it arrives?"

"Yes, Mr. Fairchild, it can." She keyed in the order. "I'll just ring it up when I bring the other two up front for you."

Miles let his eyes wander to the adult section door. "Are they in there?"

Sarah wanted to run and hide. The last thing she wanted was to admit that she had to go back to there for his purchases. She didn't want him following, and she knew there was no way to stop him. "Yes, sir. They are, but you don't have to go back there…I can go bring them here."

Miles gave her a half smile. "Now Sarah, you know I enjoy inspecting the books before I decide. And why should you have to drag books all the way up here if I decide I don't want that volume?"

The argument was so reasonable. His tone was gentle, not condescending. He was hardly threatening. Still Sarah felt him a threat, but she was not sure what kind of threat.

Gathering all her dignity she worked at keeping a schooled face. "If you prefer, then of course you are welcome to come back and inspect the books before you purchase them."

"I really do prefer," he stated.

He followed her at an even pace, unhurried and completely at ease. Sarah, on the other hand, was working at keeping her breathing under control. She unlocked the door to the adult section, allowing him to enter. She looked at the note she'd just jotted down, giving her the location of both the books in question. Even though the room was not overly large, the books were stacked from floor to ceiling on shelves that were full. Some had more than one copy of a particular volume. As luck would have it, or her luck at least, both volumes were on the top shelf. Fortunately they were close to each other, and it would mean only one trip up the dreaded ladder.

With both books pulled, she found the ladder for some odd reason to be more difficult to navigate this morning. Sarah looked down, the cool ocean blue eyes were watching her. "Excuse me, could you take one of these books, please." She handed the book 'Slaves of the Emperor' to his up reached hands, hoping to avoid his touch. Their fingers brushed in passing. Miles didn't appear affected, but Sarah knew she had been. She was finding it hard to keep her mind on maintaining her composure. Long, even, steady breaths and she descended the ladder a bit shakier then when she'd gone up. She put the second book, 'The Sibari', down on the table for Miles to look over.

Miles took more time opening a book then she'd ever know any one to do. His fingers stroked the covers like a lover would stroke someone's skin. He made the opening of a book an erotic performance. "You seem disturbed, my dear." He said casually.

"Do I?" she asked, then chose to put things in a context he could not turn to his advantage. "I have been focusing on my work toward my Masters. I have a very important paper due soon."

"Ah, higher education, I applaud your efforts." He never took his gaze off the book. "You should try to relax though. Perhaps you'd consider attending a concert with me this evening."

Sarah felt the air being sucked out of the room. "That is kind of you, but I'm afraid I'd have to decline."

Miles paused, then inspected the book further. "Does Emrys have a policy against seeing costumes for social events?"

"No." she admitted.

"Then why should you have to decline the invitation?" Miles closed the book.

"I've a previous engagement. I belong to a discussion group that meets for dinner and conversation. I had to miss one discussion already, and I do not wish to miss another." Sarah chose her words with great care, not mentioning where or with whom she'd be dinning.

"Ah, well of course, if you are committed, you are committed." He handed both books to the quaking young woman. "I will miss your company. Perhaps you'll consider attending a concert with me another time."

"Perhaps." Sarah didn't quiet know why she'd even said it. "If that will be all, I'll be happy to ring up your purchase. Including the book that will be delivered at a later date."

"Thank you, Sarah." Miles bowed to her.

He watched as she walked, watched as she rang up the purchase with care, and watched as she placed the two books in a bag and handed them over to him. His eyes drinking her in like a fine wine. "Thank you again, Sarah." Bowing one last time, he turned and went out into the street.

Sarah slumped against the wall behind her. "What is it about him?" She asked out loud. "I can't think clearly when he's in the room." Pulling herself off the wall, she shook off the last influence of the disturbingly handsome Miles. She had important tasks to complete, and didn't want his having been there to detain her. Instead she chose to think about the gathering she was to attend. She wondered if Garrett would appreciate how much care she took in her appearance.

Sarah picked up Toby as she did most Fridays, drove him home and listened to his banter. Having told Karen the previous day that she'd not be home for dinner, she freshened up and dressed. Having a mother who had connections in the fashion world was an advantage she treasured right now. Not only did she have an amazing wardrobe, but also she had compiled it at a fraction of what it was worth. Though they were not strapped for cash, Sarah had long ago been taught the value of a dollar. With one last look in the long mirror, Sarah applied a bit of lip rouge. Gathering her evening bag, she went down to get her parents approval on her dress.

At the bottom of the stairs she came eye to eye with Bowen. He looked at her neckline, not reveling but striking all the same, and he got a very hungry look on his face. "You look…" he paused, not sure what superlative to use. "Beautiful." He settled on the obvious.

"Thank you, Mr. Bowen." She could not move past him as he blocked her way. "Excuse me."

Bowen seemed determined to block and hold her back. "Seems a pity to waste it all on a group of doddering old professors."

"Better a doddering old professor that a perverted old man." She hoped the words had as much sting as she thought they did. "Get out of my way." She was losing patience, and it didn't matter that he was still a guest in her parents' house. He was becoming a real pest.

"Perverted old man." He snickered as if told a joke. "You've no idea, little girl, no idea at all." He moved when he heard Robert coming out of the study. "Robert, I was just telling Sarah how nice she looks, don't you agree?"

Robert was distracted. Looked up at Sarah, muttered something about her dress, and handed a page to Bowen. They wandered back to the office and Sarah made good her escape.

The sun had set when Sarah entered the drive of the estate. She was not the first, nor the last to arrive. She parked, locked up and walked up to the front door. Glisten was most pleased to see her.

"Good evening, Miss Williams." He greeted her. "It is so nice to see you returning again. The Master and his other guests are in the Salon."

"Thank you, Glisten. I can find my way." Sarah patted his arm. "You don't have to announce me."

"Very good, Miss Williams." He bowed to her.

Sarah followed the sounds of the voices in the Salon. As she entered Garrett stood to greet her. "Good evening." She said in a cheery voice.

"Good evening, Sarah." Garrett returned her greeting.

Margo smiled up at the girl. "Sarah, how nice to see you with us again."

"Nice to see you again as well, Margo." Sarah flashed her a smile. "How are you this evening Dr. Benson?"

Benson had gone stiff and quiet. "I'm well."

Garrett took no notice of the change in his friend. "A drink, Sarah?"

"No, thank you," she said as she took a seat in an empty club chair, smoothing the satin skirt of her dress. She smiled at the other couple beside the Bensons. "Good evening Professor Truson, Molly."

Molly smiled back. "Sarah."

Truson was looking at Dr. Benson and then greeted Sarah. "Evening, my dear."

Garrett looked from Benson to Truson and wondered just what was transpiring.

He looked at the entrance of the salon as the Durst's arrived. Lawson appeared in the door just as Garrett handed a drink to Marie Durst.

"Scotch and soda, neat." Lawson said as he entered, not waiting to be asked. His solo entry seemed odd. He looked slightly overthrown, as he took a long drink. "Thank you, old man." He then greeted everyone. "Good evening all."

Garrett moved to where Sarah was seated, and sat down on the arm of her chair. "What now, Lawson? The women of the town decided you're poison?"

The younger man with the close trimmed beard nodded. "Something very like that." His eyes moved to Sarah. "Now I ask you, Sarah. You're young and single. Do I seem menacing to you?"

"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded, thinking he was about to get sympathy. "Yes, you do."

"Sarah, you wound me!" He complained.

Garrett smiled down at her, "She's on to you." He looked back at Lawson. "So what happened now?"

"My date at the last moment, remembered that her current fella does not like her seeing other men." Lawson took a seat in the chair opposite Sarah's.

Marie, Molly and Margo all snickered at the younger professor.

Lawson flicked imagined dust from his sleeve, "So what are we tearing apart tonight?"

"Modern writers." Benson said though grinding teeth.

"Lovely." Lawson sighed, "Not only do I get stood up, but I get torn by the palace guards as well."

Sarah listened to Benson begin his argument on the need to keep the classics. And Lawson's defending the modern writers.

Glisten came to the door and Garrett rose to his feet, seeing the look of concern on the manservant's face. Garrett left the Salon with the man. Lawson had risen to freshen up his drink, and a voice in the hall drew his attention as he poured.

"Garrett, this servant of yours does not think I'm welcomed." The voice was that of Liz Matiland. "I seem to remember an open invitation issued."

"Liz, that was some time ago. Why is it you choose now to accept?" Garrett kept his tone cold and impersonal.

Everyone in the Salon heard the voices in the foyer, and the eyes of the wives went to Sarah.

"Why Garrett, you know I've always meant to come to one of your famed gatherings. This was my first opportunity." Liz's voice was tight.

Margo groaned. "Dear god, she's come for dinner."

Molly shook her head. "She's come for blood."

Lawson sat down on the arm that Garrett had vacated, and passed his glass to the girl. "Drink," he ordered. "I've a feeling you're going to need it."

The female voice in the foyer rose just slightly. "Am I to take it I'm not welcomed, Garrett? What reason could you possibly have for not wanting me here?"

Sarah looked at the offered drink, and pushed it back at the man. "Thanks but I think I better keep my wits."

Lawson shrugged, "Suit yourself." He then drank deeply. "Me, I'd drink."

Garrett ushered Liz into the Salon. "Dr. Matiland has…graciously offered to join our discussion tonight," he said as he entered. His tone was devoid of any emotions, a warning sign to those who really knew his moods. "I think you know everyone, Liz."

She smiled at the wives of the other professors, and the professors. Then she looked directly at Sarah. "I see your star student is also present. How nice to see you again, Miss Williams."

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Matiland," Sarah said in return.

Garrett glared at Lawson who ignored him and stayed put on the arm of Sarah's chair. "Would you like a drink, Liz?" Garrett asked.

"Dubonnet. Thank you." Liz followed him to the drink cart.

Lawson offered his glass to Sarah, who again shook her head. Lawson winked at her and mouthed. "Brave girl."

Margo picked up the conversation. "What I don't understand is what the push for modern writers is."

Liz settled in a chair, "I'd say it has to do with the modern student. After all the classics are rather irrelevant to someone of say, Miss Williams age. Don't you agree, Miss Williams."

"No, I don't."

Liz looked down her straight nose, "Really? I would have thought one as young as you would prefer the modern authors take on life."

"I find a lack of imagery." Sarah said coolly. "Modern authors often rely on the use of shock value. They don't even tell a good story."

"Really?" Liz sipped her drink, "So you prefer something old fashioned, like a Victorian Romance novel to something cutting edge or politically relevant?"

"Politics doesn't change, just the candidates do," Sarah countered quietly.

Garrett felt the line of his jaw tighten. "What's wrong with a Victorian Romance?"

Liz simpered. "It so trite. I much prefer today, where a woman is free to let her feelings be know. Where she can defend her territory." She looked at Sarah.

"Victorian women showed their feelings." Sarah stood her ground. "They did so with grace and honor. A Victorian woman didn't have to resort to behaving like a man. She was on a pedestal." Sarah leaned back. "Besides the language was much more powerful, it had more meaning."

Garrett breathed a sigh as Glisten announced dinner being served. Liz stood up, expecting him to offer her his arm. When he didn't she looked very hurt. He entered the dinning room and took his place at the head of the table. Liz moved to the seat at his right hand, and he halted her yet again. "That seat belongs to Sarah."

"I'm sure she won't mind giving it to me this evening, will you Sarah?" Liz asserted.

Sarah never got the chance to say yea or nay, Garrett placed his hand on the back of the chair, "I prefer for Sarah to be in this seat."

Liz leaned closer, "Garrett."

He glared right back, and quietly stated. "My house, my table, my guest placement."

"Your student," she hissed hatefully, thinking he needed reminding.

"Not much longer," He said. "Sarah, take your seat beside me." Sarah moved forward. Liz was forced to move down the table to a place that had been set for Lawson's absent date. Sarah looked at Garrett and wondered if he'd lost his mind. Garrett held her chair for her, a first. When she was seated, he took his place. The others, having already seated them selves looked at the master of the house. "Glisten you may serve now." He said, pouring wine first in his goblet, then in Sarah's as his habit had been. He passed the wine bottle to Benson.

Sarah could feel the glare from Dr. Matiland. Garrett was ignoring the woman's efforts.

"Garrett," Lawson leaned on his elbow. "I would never have guessed you liked Victorian novels."

"I never said I did." He sipped his wine. "I asked what was wrong with them."

Margo looked over at Sarah. "What do you read Sarah?"

Feeling all eyes go to her she answered quietly. "I read a good many things. My tastes are rather … eclectic. Anything from poetry and novels to sociology and history, and by many different authors."

Not willing to let things lay, Liz leaned forward. "And who is your favorite author?"

Sarah placed her fork down, "He's rather an unknown, I doubt if you've heard of him."

"Oh come now, educate me." Liz challenged.

Sarah took a sip of the wine, and sighed. "His name is Robin Zaker."

Benson shook his head; "I don't know him."

Lawson tapped his chin, "Can't say that I do either."

Durst shook his head, "No."

Liz smiled like a cat that had eaten a canary. "Seems you're right, he's an unknown, so his writing can not be very good."

Garrett countered, "He's actually very good, but not widely know."

Sarah looked up at him, he'd heard of Robin?

"He's a bit of a playwright, and poet. Wrote a piece some time ago, called Meanders Queen. Not a bad offering really." Slowly he turned his gaze on Sarah. "He also did another book, that was used as a play, however I don't recall the title."

"Labyrinth," Sarah whispered, surprised that no one seemed to hear her.

Liz was not willing to let it go. "So what kind of imagery does he use? Can you quote anything from his book?"

"Is it you?" Sarah looked still at Garrett; the words came before she thought about them. "Your Highness! Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord. For though my father, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is…" she paused, feeling as if she were wearing an elephant for a hat.

His eyes on Sarah as if there were no other person were sitting at his table. "From Highest hill to deepest dale, the width and breath of this land hath never know another like unto thee."

Dr. Benson leaned forward. "I see why you like him. He uses classical imagery."

Garrett nodded, "The man was on the verge of being recognized as someone with a true vision. He was gifted."

"Was?" asked Liz not happy to see the color rise in Sarah's cheek.

Sarah nodded, looking at her now. "He disappeared twelve years ago."

Liz shrugged, "So he stopped writing, so what? Maybe he didn't find it paying the bills."

"No, Liz, he didn't just stop writing." Garrett there was a deep sense of loss in his voice.

At the same moment Sarah spoke, "He disappeared, left his home one morning and was never seen or heard from again."

"You mean he just vanished?" Margo asked interested in the mystery.

"I for one detest waste, and his absences has been just that. A great waste," Garrett sighed. "The man knew folk lore better than most writers of fantasy." He poured more wine. "The man understood the need mankind has for its lore."

Liz leaned back. "Need for lore? Rubbish!"

Sarah looked down at her plate of untouched dinner. "Each age has its lore. Today they call it 'Urban Legends'."

"Silly storybook stuff! And Fluff. It does not pay the bills, it does not keep the roof over one's head." Liz's words were cold, and calculated. "People put far too much stock in those silly stories. Stories of Fairies and Elves are for idiots. Next thing I know, Miss Williams, you'll be telling us you believe in Goblins."

"What's wrong with that, Liz?" Asked Lawson, suddenly feeling like he needed to jump in. He saw how angry Garrett was getting.

"Grow up, Lawson." Liz said with dislike in her tone.

"I believe in Fairy stories." Margo said with strong dislike for the woman sitting across from her. "Does that make me an idiot?"

Marie glared at her also. "I for one think there's far too little fantasy in today's world, Dr. Matiland." She pointed to her husband. "Where but from fantasy comes the greatest poetry?"

Her husband agreed, "The more complex the mind, the more the need for fantasy. That's well proven."

Liz gave a haughty laugh. "Oh and I suppose you believe in magic too."

Molly now joined the argument. "And what would be wrong in that?"

"Magic is trickery used on feeble minds to win ones' way." Liz argued hotly.

Professor Truson glared at the math major. "Lady, do you know that all the fairy stories and myths have deep roots in some truth? They gave the first moral lessons, and they have lasted longer than most governments." The usually unflappable man was leaning dangerously. "As for Magic, with out it, life is dull and dead and not worth living."

Molly saluted him with her wineglass, "That's telling her Toddie!"

Dr. Matiland turned to Dr. Benson, "Is your entire department out of their minds? Little wonder the board of regents chose to change the curriculum!" She shook a finger at him. "The bottom line is what will make or break the university! New students coming in don't care about classical baby stories."

"I suppose you stack Tolkien in there." Professor Truson slammed a hand flat on the table.

"It's make believe." Liz said flatly. "The students today want the real world. They want subjects with relevance to today's world."

"I don't believe that!" Lawson protested.

Liz glared at Sarah. "Some students are suffering from arrested development. So tell us, do you believe in the Boogie-man and Goblins Miss Williams?"

Sarah felt all the eyes at the table on her. "Dr. Matiland, I doubt that you care what I believe in." Sarah, feeling the need for a tissue, opened her purse only to have owl feathers pop out like a jack in the box. Every eye at the table went to her. Sarah whispered her brother's name. Garrett reached over, picked up a feather.

"Liz, did you know that the Celts feel that an owl protects the virtue of young maidens?" He asked, taking the feather he'd picked up and tucking it into Sarah's hair. "They say the owl keeps evil at bay."

Liz gave the feathers a look of utter disgust. "They kept people at bay for fear of disease. Where on earth did you get those horrid things?"

"Horrid?" Sarah raised the longest feather in her hand and gazed on it with wonder. "This Dr. Matiland is a thing of natural beauty! It's complex and exquisite! The color, the texture, and the strength of this one feather are something you will never understand. The bird that grew this flies proudly, silently. He is a warrior among his kind. He hunts the night, keeps valiant watch, and protects his nesting grounds. Did you know that a barn owl takes but one mate? That they never look for another? That they tend to hold nests for generations upon generations? They are staid and true. The Celts say they can see into to soul, and know true from false. I'm proud to be associated with such a noble bird."

Liz bit back the words on her tongue.

Garrett raised his glass, as did the others at the table.

The rest of the meal was spent in near silence. Liz glared at Sarah who picked at her meal with little satisfaction. Garrett shook his head, "Ladies, if you'll adjourn to the Music room? Gents, the port will be brought in shortly. Sarah, kindly pour the coffee for the ladies." Sarah obediently exited with the wives of the professors. Liz stayed behind for a moment.

"Garrett, you shouldn't have done that." Liz warned. "That girl is going to get ideas." When he made no sign of even listening, she went after the other women.

Sarah was pouring from the coffee service Glisten had brought in. "Would you care for a cup of coffee, Dr. Matiland?"

"Thank you." Liz was getting the cold shoulder from the others.

Margo placed herself next to Sarah, clearly warning Matiland to leave the kid alone. "Sarah do you feel up to playing?"

Sarah moved quietly to the piano, opened it and sat down. Liz sipped her coffee, and felt her dislike of the girl grow by leaps and bounds. Carol Towage had been right about the threat this chit of a girl posed. After the girl was finished. When Glisten had come to retrieve the ladies. Liz blocked Sarah's passage.

"How nice of you to be the entertainment for this evening." Liz narrowed her eyes, "I'll be sure to let Garrett know how much it was appreciated when I'm alone with him later this evening."

Sarah wondered if she'd be out of line if she hauled off and slugged the older woman. "You do that."

The mood in the salon was somber, at best. The Dursts made their apologies and exited very early, as did the Trusons. Dr. Benton glared at Matiland as he said his good nights to King. Margo held a hand out to Sarah, "Come my dear, we'll see you safely to your car."

Lawson shook his head, "Hang on, I'll be leaving now as well."

Liz smiled, having effetely chased off one and all, thinking she was going to be alone with the handsome master of the house. "Good night." She said overly sweetly.

Sarah saw Matiland head for the Salon, tugging at the zipper on her dress. Lawson had to run to catch up to her in the driveway.

"Sarah, don't let that bat get to you." James Lawson held her arm, looking at the troubled face. "Don't you see? She's nothing." Margo was about to say something, when the lights in the Salon went off. Dr. Benson cursed, under his breath. Lawson gripped Sarah. "He didn't invite her… remember that Sarah. Garrett didn't invite her."

Sarah could not speak, but nodded as she opened the door to her little car and climbed in. She waved to them, keeping on her brave face until she was out of the drive and then the floodgates opened. Even a whole purse of owl feathers could not cure the ills she was facing. She was on the road headed home, and Liz Matiland was seducing Garrett. Invited or uninvited, she was with Garrett right now, doing what? Sarah didn't want to know.


End file.
